The wooing of Rory Gilmore and other frivolities
by Mackiesgirl
Summary: RoryLogan, LukeLorelei and a whole bunch of fun and surprises! My first GG FanFic, pls rr!
1. The Fruitcake code

Christmas was less then a week away and Rory Gilmore could have sworn she could smell sugarplums dancing through the air as she walked back to her dorm after her final class of the day. Of course she had never smelled a sugar plum before but she ignored that fact as she was in what she considered a whimsical sort of mood. The air was crisp; there was a fresh layer of snow covering the ground, making a satisfying crunching sound under her feet and she had only two days of classes left before she headed home to Stars Hollow. Life was good.

She laughed out loud when strains of "Here comes Santa Clause" came from her pocket. Ignoring the looks she got from less festive people passing by she reached into her pocket for her phone. She fumbled with it for a second due to the fact that her hands were incased in wooly mittens before she managed to flip it open after seeing that it was her mother calling.

"North Poll, Naughty or Nice Department. Which are you?"

"Hmmm, tough call." Her mother paused and Rory knew she was actually considering which category she fell into. "Let's just leave it to Santa's discretion. I'm not above a little bribery after all. There's none of this hot chocolate crap at the Gilmore House; it's tequila all the way. I figure after a couple of shots Santa will be willing to forgive and forget the rather colourful year the Ladies of the house have had and unload the booty."

"You've spent a lot of time considering this, haven't you?" Her daughter asked.

"Hey, when it comes to gifts from a fat, hairy Elf..." all of a sudden her mother was cut off and she could hear arguing in the background.

Rory listened amused as her mother refereed an argument between Michel and Sookie over whether an Angel should adorn the top of the Dragonfly's Christmas tree or a star. Things were getting pretty heated and Rory had to shout several times to drag her mother back to her conversation.

"Sorry, kiddo," Lorelei apologized distractedly. "I was actually calling to tell you that I am planning a Christmas Eve Bash at the house. We're all going to be working like crazy at the Inn on Christmas itself so I figured we would do our own crazy Christmas Eve. Sookie and I have already found replacements for the night so we are free as a bird. Er, Birds I mean."

"Sounds great." Rory said then winced as she heard something crash in the background.

"It will be, Oh God, Sookie just threw the Star against the wall and...OH NO! Michel, NO! He's just bitten the head off the angel and spit it at Sookie! I have to go! Invite whoever you want!"

"How about an Angel holding a star? Rory shouted just as her mother was about to hang up on her.

She caught Lorelei's attention as she could hear the jingle of her mother's earrings against the phone again. "You just might have saved the day Miss. Gilmore!" She said. "I will suggest it to the cannibals here and then whip one up tonight. I think I have your old Barbie Dolls in a box somewhere and I have lot's of glue and sparkles."

"Glad to have averted a possible crisis. I will call you to let you know what time I will be home on Thursday."

Letting herself into the Dorm Suite she shared with Paris Gellar, her roommate from the year before and former Chilton classmate Rory tossed her mittens and bag on the couch on the way to her room.

She almost made it when Paris who was waving a parcel in her face intercepted her. "I heard a knock about half an hour ago. So being the sane person that I am I just assumed it was someone at the door. I mean, that is where people traditionally knock when they wish entrance into a building, is it not?"

She didn't bother to wait for Rory to answer who was busy as it was dodging the bulky parcel Paris was still swinging around. "So, I opened the door, but no one was there but the knocking continued so I opened the door again. Still there was no one there. There was still knocking though so I started looking all over. I thought that maybe we have a faulty water pipe or something. This is a very old building after all. But as I got closer and closer to your room the knocking got louder. So I went in to see what it was. I mean, it was really loud." She said defensively as if Rory might accuse her of snooping.

"Someone was knocking at your window, I could see a hand rapping away on it so I opened it to tell them to use the door if they needed to speak to you so badly. Instead, I got this!" she held up the offending package, "thrown in my face."

Taking the package carefully Rory turned it over and knew immediately who was responsible. Scrawled across the front in red marker was 'Ace'.

Ignoring Paris she ripped it open and cautiously reached inside. She pulled out a very heavy, dark fruitcake. Glancing up at Paris with a puzzled expression she noticed the green script written in icing over the white marzipan top.

Paris noticed at the same time and grabbed it from Rory, reading it out loud. "Ace, party tomorrow night. Eight o-clock. I'll pick you up."

Raising an eyebrow Paris held the cake in the flat of her hand and stared at Rory. "That has got to be the most creative invitation I have ever seen, care to explain?"

Grabbing the cake Rory turned to go into her room but Paris already had her foot in the door before she could close it.

"Huntzberger, right? Logan Huntzberger." Paris asked plopping down on Rory's bed and pinching a piece of marzipan off the edge of the cake. "What's the deal with that?"

"There is no deal." Rory said snatching the fruitcake away and setting it on her desk. "We're friends...well kind of. He was nice to me after Dean broke up with me and his parents are friends of my grandparents. That's all there is to it."

"He's a fox." Paris said surprising Rory. "And loaded. You could do a lot worse."

"Thanks but it's not like that. I mean, it's just gonna be a bunch of his rich, snooty friends drinking over priced drinks with strange names talking about even stranger things." She went over and looked at the fruitcake again. "Besides, I think he's a little young for you Paris. I mean, he can't be older then 24. Not what I would consider a geriatric. I'll check if his grandfather's available.

Sighing deeply Paris flopped down against Rory's pillows and rolled her head over towards her friend. "Leave the snippy comment's to me, Gilmore, it's not your style. Anyway, what happened to Peace on Earth and Good Will to man kind and whatever else it is you people celebrate this time of year?"

Laughing finally, Rory belly flopped onto the bed beside Paris. "You people? That's a rather broad discrimination. Are you feeling left out of the holiday's because Hanukah's been and gone?"

"I'm just saying it would be nice to have gone to the mall and hear a Hanukah Carol." Paris said in her most self-righteous tone.

"Oh, come off it!" Rory smacked her with a stuffed animal. "We're having a Christmas Eve. Party at my house Christmas Eve and you are invited."

"Thank God!" Paris shouted! "My parents are taking a Cruise and it would have been me alone in the house with micro wave dinner!"

Paris stayed to chat for awhile longer but Rory's attention kept slipping away to the fruitcake in the corner and the person who had sent it.


	2. Paranoid Poinsettia

It was well after 8 o-clock on Wednesday evening, at least five minutes past by Rory's estimation as she sat waiting for Logan to appear. Paris was stretched out on the living room floor making a halfhearted effort at yoga. Rory knew she was only hanging around to see for herself what Logan Huntzberger was really up to.

Getting up from her seat on the couch Rory went back into her room under the guise of having forgotten something. She was feeling like a bit of an idiot. Was this just another one of Logan's pranks? Reaching into the bottom of her garbage can she took out the manila envelope he had sent her fruitcake in the day before. But there was nothing else in it. Only a fruitcake with a message in icing that Paris had already picked off and eaten.

She did have to admit standing someone up did not really seem to be Logan's style. He was a prankster, maybe even in some states considered a petty criminal but Rory knew that it was all in fun. Not knowing him very well she still had the sense that he was not mean spirited.

Glancing nervously over her shoulder at her window in case Logan decided to make his entrance the same way his fruitcake had she studied herself in the mirror. Having no idea what Logan had in mind for the evening had made it very difficult for Rory to dress. He had said a party, but what kind of party?

Feeling completely unsatisfied with her wardrobe she had gone shopping after her final class of the day that afternoon. She bought a simple black cocktail dress that was much too expensive but would have only made a dent in her emergency fund if she had stopped there. She didn't though because a new dress also called for new shoes and a new handbag.

And now she was going to have to beg her mother to give her more money to replenish the fund she had set up for Rory for emergencies, like surgery or car repairs. Not for an outfit for an outing that she could not even call a date with a guy who had been nice, albeit annoying but had shown no other indication of interest in her. What was she doing?

She was seriously considering taking off the dress, returning it tomorrow and forgetting about Logan Huntzberger. She could change into her pajamas, order pizza and watch cheesy Christmas specials on TV instead.

Before she could put her plan into action she heard a brisk knock on the hallway door. Rory could practically imagine Paris tripping all over herself to get to the door. She leaned against the door not yet having worked up the nerve to face him.

"Huntzberger," she heard Paris greet him curtly. "I'm glad to see you've discovered the door."

"Gellar," he returned cheerfully, "As always a pleasure."

Paris made a snorting sound, "I doubt that."

"What?" Logan returned in a hurt tone, "You doubt my sincerity?"

"I'm sure you don't come across a woman very often who is immune to your charm and May Flower pedigree but I assure you that I am."

Logan chuckled then "Ah, yes. The Huntzberger's of Suffolk." He said picking up on Paris's ridiculous remark.

Flustered Paris replied, "Yeah hide behind your German name, you're a blue blood and you know it. I'll get Rory."

Before Paris could stalk into her room and rant and rave about her choice in men Rory burst out into the living room. Keeping her head held high she avoided the visibly annoyed Paris and smiled at Logan.

"You clean up nice, Ace." He grinned approvingly. Trying not to fixate on the adorable dimples on his cheeks she took the potted poinsettia he held out to her.

"Thanks," Rory returned examining the bright red plant. "You've brought me a poisonous plant. No blind folds this time so I am assuming this evenings plan of attack is much more subtle."

"Paranoid," he murmured taking her black pea coat which she had picked up from the back of the couch out of her hands and holding it out for her to slip into. "I like that."

It was Rory's turn to be flustered. She avoided Paris's eyes as Logan held the door open for her and ushered her out into the hall.

"It's been a pleasure, Gellar." His dimples twinkled again as he grinned at a stewing Paris. "And I mean that with the up most sincerity." That being his parting remark he shut the door.

Looking over at Rory he crocked his elbow for her to slip her hand in. "Do you sleep with a knife under your pillow?" He asked with a laugh leading her out to the parking lot.

"Paris?" Rory asked, "her barks much worse then her bite. I've known her for years and so I'm kind of stuck with her now. She's not so bad."

"Not so bad translates to scary for me, you're braver then I am," he said leading her to a parked car. Opening the door he followed her into the back seat. "That's us, Dave." He told the uniformed driver who immediately pulled away from the curb.

Feeling a bit self conscious Rory settled herself into the far corner of the car and had to will herself not to fidget with her hair which she had spent almost an hour negotiating into a complicated twist at the nape of her neck. "So, where is your entourage?" She asked in what she hoped to be a casual tone. "I hardly ever see you without a crowd."

Instead of answering her, he asked her a question instead which she had already discovered was an annoying habit of his, "how did you like the fruit cake?"

"Most imaginative, you get major points for that." Rory answered dropping her hand away from her hair, which she found herself toying with nervously. "Paris made short work of the icing and I'm saving the cake itself for my mom. Anything soaked in rum scores big time with her."

"The infamous Lorelei Gilmore," Logan commented lightly.

Cocking her head to one side Rory raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You know my mom?"

"Not personally, no. But she is a legend in her own right amongst the children of my parents, and your grandparents set. She broke the rules and she ran away. She wasn't scared of losing her inheritance, she did her own thing." He told her seriously.

"God, she's gonna get a kick out of that when I tell her." Rory laughed. "I doubt she thought she was doing anything inspirational when she took off with me at 16."

Shrugging Logan didn't say anything, turning his head to look out the window.

"So," Rory finally broke the silence shifting slightly. "Are you going to tell me what is going on? Because, I mean, something is definitely going on. I am not blond with legs up to my neck, I don't treat college like some kind of social club and I am definitely not the kind of girl that the Logan Huntzberger's of the world date, so what's the deal?"

Feeling both stupid and relieved all at once Rory took a deep breath in. She had gotten it all out, so there were no pretenses, Logan could tell her what it was he was up to or wanted.

Logan did not speak for a moment and Rory noticed that they were driving a long a tree lined driveway. Coming to a stop in front of a massive stone house that made her grandparents house look like a cottage.

Not waiting for the driver to come around and Logan opened the door and hopped out. Holding his hand out for Rory he bent down slightly to smile at her, his eyes gleaming in amusement. "This is my parents house and at the moment they are hosting their annual Christmas party. And you, Ace, you're my date."


	3. Goodbye Ace, Hello Rory!

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far! I was really nervous about writing a gilmore girls fanfic, I mean they are just so darned witty and funny. I hope I am doing them justice! And I love Rory and Logan together, I just think they kind of click. Also thank you to those of you who pointed out I was not accepting unsigned reviews. I had no idea, but that has been remedied! Anyway, enough of me! Please continue to read and review!**

Without further explanation Logan took Rory by the hand and pulled him along after him up the stone stairs that were lit by very expensive looking crepe lanterns. "Would you please tell me what is going on exactly?" she huffed jogging along after him up a ridiculous number of steps.

Reaching the top Logan turned to grin at her, "I thought we had already been through this but I'll give a simplified recap. Party." He pointed at the well lit house, "You." He tapped her nose with the tip of his index finger, "My," pointed his thumb at his chest. "Date." He motioned back and forth between them.

"Yeah, I got that." Rory snapped, annoyed. "What I meant is, why me? Were all the Tiffany's and Annabelle's and other appropriately named girls washing their hair tonight?"

Pausing for a moment as if to ponder this he rang the doorbell before he answered her. "I don't know. I didn't ask anyone else. And for the record, I don't know anyone named Annabelle."

A maid in a formal uniform immediately answered the door saving Rory from saying something stupid. Her pulse was going like crazy and she could feel her cheeks flush. He had asked her and only her. But that still didn't answer her question, why?

Logan reached over and took her coat, handing it to the maid along with his own, making a friendly comment. Then, as if reading her mind he whispered in her ear as he guided her through a marble-floored entrance into a crowded room with a very high ceiling, "Relax, Ace. I asked you because I thought you would make an interesting, fun date for an otherwise boring evening. That's all"

Nodding slowly Rory tried not to feel disappointed. He wanted to be her friend, which was something she could deal with. Besides it wasn't as if she had really considered anything more then that between them, not really anyway.

"So, if we are going to be friends then there is one thing I insist on." She told him trying to ignore the light pressure of his hand on the flat of her back as he lead her into the room.

"I wasn't aware friendship came with bargaining chips, Ace," he said as he nodded in greeting at an older couple they passed on their way to the middle of the room.

"Nothing like that," she hissed annoyed with him once again. "My name is Rory, all I ask is that you remember that."

"Rory it is then, I was enjoying the whole Ace thing though. It was like we had a secret club with secret handshakes and passwords." He said easily, waving to another couple.

"I think you are busy enough with your other secret club activities as it is to worry about starting another one." She said, referring to his involvement in the 'Life and Death Brigade' accepting a glass of Champagne he handed to her after expertly grabbing two off the tray of a moving waiter.

"A club of two doesn't take much effort at all," he said with a wicked grin causing her heart to race once again. Then obviously spotting who he was looking for he took Rory by the hand and moved through the crowd, greeting people as he went along.

Coming to a stop in front of a middle-aged couple who excused themselves from their conversations with several other couples as soon as they spotted Logan. Placing his hand comfortably on Rory's hip before he made introductions, he nudged her forward slightly. "Mom, Dad, this is Rory Gilmore."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Huntzberger, Mr. Huntzberger," she said politely shaking each of their hands in turn. They were both blond and attractive, she could see where Logan got it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rory," Logan's mother said and Rory felt that she was being sincere. "Logan never brings his friends to any of our parties so it's quite a treat to meet you."

"Now," she pressed her perfectly manicured fingertip up against her mouth, her bright blue eyes, much like her sons, sparkled as she looked Rory over. "I can't say you look much like either one of your parents."

She laughed at Rory's shocked expression. "Yes I know both Lorelei and Christopher, or at least I did when they were young. I actually baby sat your mother at one point."

Before Rory could stop herself she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "I'm sorry."

Mrs. Huntzberger laughed again, a soft tinkling sound, "She was quite a handful then and from all reports she still is. Emily was just telling me about the Inn that she co-owns the other day. That must keep her busy."

Thinking back to the argument between Sookie and Michele over a star verses an angel that had taken place the day before she felt her lips tip up into a smile. "You have no idea, but she loves every moment of it."

"Tell her hello for me, I would love to see her again someday."

Nodding Rory turned her attention to Logan's father. He was quite a bit taller then his son but they shared many of the same features. "I was speaking to your grandfather earlier on," he told Rory holding his elbow out her in much the same manner as Logan had earlier that evening. "Shall we go find him?"

Taking hold of his offered arm numbly she shot a panicked look at Logan over her shoulder hoping he would rescue her. The thought of running into her grandparents had never occurred to her.

She had thought that she could keep this whole evening quiet. This was after all the world that her mother had 'protected' her from her entire life. Lorelei was going to have a fit when she found out Rory had actually attended what she referred to as a "big gown, big hair, little brain" event.

Her grandparents were beyond thrilled to see her and even happier to see who she was with. Rory could practically see her grandmother composing an engagement announcement for every major newspaper in the country.

So, she was not surprised when Emily excused both herself and Rory several minutes later and pulled her into an empty bathroom by the entrance.

"So, Logan Huntzberger?" She asked casually despite being crammed into a bathroom with her granddaughter while she reapplied her lipstick in the mirror. "I had no idea that you and Logan were seeing each other."

Trying to let her grandmother down as gently as she could Rory told her the truth; "We're just friends Grandma."

Unperturbed Emily snapped her lipstick shut and turned to face Rory. "Well friendship often leads to other things. And Logan is a fine young man. Both your grandfather and I think very highly of him."

"Yes, Logan's nice." Rory agreed inching towards the door, hoping Emily would take the hint.

"Yes, and he's good to his parents. You can tell a lot about a person by how they treat their parents." This was said with a sigh and Rory knew that she was thinking of her own daughter. Shaking her head she toyed with her purse. "And he's especially good to Lily."

"Lily?" Rory asked, her attention piqued.

"Yes, Lily." Emily said impatiently. "His younger sister, surely he's mentioned Lily you. A lot of families would have hidden her away but not the Huntzberger's. They have become very vocal advocates for equal rights for the mentally handicapped.

"In fact, tonight they are raising funds for the charity Logan spent last year setting up in Africa somewhere."

Spluttering slightly Rory covered it up with a cough, deciding that keeping quiet would be the best way to keep her grandmother talking.

Looking concerned Emily handed Rory a tissue while commenting, "I do hope you're not coming down with a cold."

"No, I'm fine." She said quickly, praying that Emily would continue.

"Yes, well anyway I'm sure Logan has told you all about it, how he headed up a group of volunteers to set up a place for African children that were born with handicaps. It's not like over here where they would be sent to a foster home if the parents could not raise them. They are left out in the gutters to die. It's hard enough to raise a healthy child over there let alone one with difficulties.

"Anyway, I think he's called it 'Lily's place' and tonight they are raising funds to expand it. There's a great need for places like it over there."

At that moment someone could have knocked Rory over with a feather she was so shocked. She had heard he had spent the last year travelling all over, partying. Now she knew the truth, just as she suspected Logan wanted her to find out. That was why he had invited her tonight.

Once again Rory found her head clouded with just one question... why?


	4. House of Pains home delivery

Alarm bells were going off somewhere Rory thought in a panic jerking up out of bed the next morning. Her brain, fuzzy from all the champagne she had consumed the night before tried to function as she rammed her feet into her slippers ready to sprint for the door. The building must be on fire!

Half way out the door she realized that what she had first identified as the fire alarm was in fact her phone, still cheerfully piping out 'Here comes Santa Clause.'

Grabbing it she answered it only to make the noise stop. "'Lo" she mumbled, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth.

"Is this my daughter? My only child, the one who I had thought I had taught right from wrong only to get a phone call from my mother this morning to find out she had stabbed me right in the back!" Lorelei was in fine form, her voice just shrill enough to make Rory wince and not only from the fact that it aggravating the massive hangover she was suffering from.

"Mom," Rory tried to cut in but Lorelei was obviously not done expressing exactly how she felt about the situation so Rory sat down at her desk, resigned to listening.

"The Huntzberger's annual Christmas party of all things!" Her mother fumed, "That is practically an institution all of it's own, My great grandparents attended it like a million years ago for God's sake! It's a who's who of Connecticut's rich and snotty! And this morning, first thing I get a phone call from my mother, very smugly telling me how beautiful my daughter was and how wonderful she and Logan Huntzberger looked together! Logan Huntzberger, Rory!"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Rory finally spoke. "It's a really long story, okay. One which I will be more then happy to share with you when I get home tonight. I have not crossed over to the dark side or anything mom; it was only a party. And I will tell you now exactly what I told Grandma last night; Logan and I are just friends. That's all!"

But she wasn't so sure of that now; everything from the night before was coming flooding back to her. She was trying to sort out exactly what happened when her mother broke in again.

"There is no such thing as being friends with these people, Rory. Okay? I trust you to use good judgement and so I am going to let this go."

"Gee, thanks, I mean considering that I'm an adult and all." Rory snapped peevishly. "Look, like I said, it was only a party, Logan is just a friend and I was not withholding information from you, which is what I assume to be the real reason you are so upset with me. It was a last minute thing and has quite an amusing story which I will tell you tonight when I get home."

Lorelei's voice softened, "Okay then, meet me at Luke's, say about 7-ish and you can spill all then."

"See you then," Rory muttered hanging up and tossing her phone on her bed. Glancing at the clock she was shocked to see it was almost noon. She had missed all of her morning classes. Not that it was a big deal, really, it was the last day before Christmas break and she had already written all of her exams. It just wasn't Rory's style to miss anything.

Rory's plan of jumping back into bed and sleeping until the horrible pounding in her head stopped was temporarily put on hold when she heard a knock at the door out in the hallway. Shuffling into the living room, cursing Paris, who she was sure had forgotten her key again she threw the door open only to find Logan leaning against the doorframe.

Feeling all of the colour draining from her face Rory was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was dressed only in an over sized tee-shirt and nothing else. Logan on the other hand looked like he had just stepped off the cover of 'New England's most eligible bachelor.'

"Good morning, Ace," he smirked then "Rory I mean. Old habits die hard." He held out a paper cup of coffee then and produced a bottle of aspirin from the pocket of his over coat. "I thought you might need some help this morning."

Snatching the coffee from him and taking a scalding slug before taking the bottle of aspirin she spared him a glance. "What is this? The value meal from the house of pain?"

"Hey, nobody poured that champagne down your throat champ, you did that all on your own." He sauntered into the room and settled himself in an armchair. Picking up a magazine from the coffee table he opened it up before looking back up at Rory. "Go get ready, I'm taking you out to lunch."

"What, no fruit cake through the window this time?" she asked, standing behind the couch to cover her naked legs and crossing her arms over her chest self-consciously. She prayed that she had remembered to at least wash the make up off her face before she fell into bed the night before and wasn't facing him with raccoon eyes.

"Nah, you get a personal invitation this time. Now, get ready." He didn't even take his eyes off the article on J-Lo he seemed to be perusing.

Not really appreciating being ordered about she continued to stand and stare at him, Logan didn't seem to notice. Finally she lost her patience. "I'm not hungry."

Still not looking up he turned the page instead, "That's okay, you can watch me eat. I've been up since 7 and I'm famished."

He only looked up after she turned on her heal and stormed into the bathroom, laughing when he heard her turn on the shower.

* * *

Rory kept him waiting almost an hour out of pure spite. How was it possible that he looked so... healthy? He had not dropped her off until well past 3 o-clock in the morning and he had told her he was up by seven. Logan Huntzberger was not human she decided throwing on a pair of jeans.

And what was he doing here anyway? The night before was still a complete and total mystery to her. She had met his parents, several other relatives, discovered he had pretty much set up a safe place for children with disabilities in a third world country, danced with him and when he had walked her to her door she had kissed him.

"Oh God," she moaned plopping down on her bed, burying her face in the sweater she had yet to put on. She had kissed him full on. But wait, he had kissed her back, hadn't he?

Confused Rory stood up and pulled the sweater on before tying her hair back in a ponytail. He was here, sitting in her living room waiting to take her to lunch. Was she dating Logan Huntzberger?

* * *

Sitting across from each other in a dimly lit restaurant Rory tried to relax. She drank cup after cup of coffee and Logan ate as if he had a hollow leg. After an awkward start, at least on Rory's side the conversation began to flow.

"So, tell me about Lily's place." She asked after they seemed to have exhausted all topics of small talk.

"Not much to tell, really." He said with a careless shrug as he speared a baby carrot with his fork.

"I disagree," Rory argued not quite understanding his hesitation to discuss what he had spent the past year of his life doing after he had made a point of making sure she found out about it. "You have done something amazing and I want to hear about it."

Logan didn't answer right away; instead he set down his fork and wiped his mouth with his napkin, which he threw down on his plate before he leaned in.

Rory was surprised when he began to speak in a low, serious voice; this was a side of Logan she had never seen before. "My sister, Lily was deprived of oxygen at birth and so for the rest of her life she will be functioning at a 6 year olds level. I see everyday the struggles she has had to deal with but the amazing thing about Lily is she finds joy in every single thing that she can do.

"So that made me think about other kids wiy disabilities, kids that might not be seen as a joy but as aburden." He looked up at Rory for the first time since he had began to speak, "I wanted to do something. I read an article somewhere about what happens to kids like Lily in some third world countries and so I just decided to go for it, make a safe place for them and Africa seemed like a good place to start."

She could tell he was done discussing this certain topic now and she decided not to pry, as she knew now that this was not something Logan spoke about often.

Trying to act normal she simply said, "thanks for telling me." And left it at that.

Still leaning in, his folded arms resting on the table, a pose Rory realized she herself was_mimicking_ he reached up and touched her cheek. Surprised Rory stayed very, very still as he leaned in a little closer and kissed her very softly on the lips. "You're welcome."

'Oh my God!' Rory thought to herself in utterdisbelief. 'I_am_ dating Logan Huntzberger!'


	5. Get your David Cassidy tshirts here!

Lorelei was waiting, ready to pounce when Rory walked into Luke's just before 7 that evening. "Well, good evening, Miss. Roryella," she said holding the door open for her while executing an exaggerated curtsy. "I trust your drive here was satisfactory. Please excuse the rustic setting in which I am forcing you to dine this evening."

"Funny," Rory muttered glaring at her mother as she shrugged out of her coat before she sat down at their usual table. She was about to launch into the lengthy lecture she had prepared on her drive to Stars Hollow while it was still fresh in her mind,outlining how she, Rory, was 20 years old and capable of living her own life as she chose to. Attending a fancy party with a boy with a fancy last name was not exactly on par with selling her soul to the devil.

She didn't get a single word of it out. Instead she was practically thrown out of her chair by a very excited Lane.

"You're home!" Lane squealed throwing her arms around her best friend as if she hadn't seen her in years rather then two weeks which was the last time that Roryhad been home. "You're home for two whole weeks!" She said in an excited singsong voice.

Patting Lane on the back she couldn't help but smile. "Feeling a bit out numbered by the male species, are you?"

"You have no idea," Lane sighed heavily plopping down onto one of the empty chairs between Lorelei and Rory despite the fact that she was working. "I come here to work, and it's all guys, I go home and it's all guys, the band is all guys and now that Zach and I are dating all my free time is with him... a guy!"

She shook her head then focused on Rory again, "But how are you? What have you been up to?"

"Yeah, Rory!" Lorelei chimed in leaning in with her chin resting on her fist "What have you been up to?"

Ignoring her mother she rolled her eyes at Lane. "I'll come over when you're done work tonight and fill you in and you can do the same."

Smiling widely at the prospect of girl talk Lane jumped back up and took their order before hurrying behind the counter to give it to Caesar who was cooking that night.

"Where's Luke?" She asked her mother curiously looking around. The diner without Luke didn't seem right, it was almost naked.

Taking a sip of her coffee Lorelei grinned. "In bed, doctors orders. I've worn him out already."

"Ew."

"You asked I told." She finally broke after Rory stared her down, "Fine, he's at Liz and T.J.'s fixing their stove. That's not nearly as interesting as my version."

She only pouted for a minute though before turning the table on Rory again. "So, Mrs. Huntzberger, care to share this interesting story of how you got carried off into Satan's lair last night?"

Laughing despite herself Rory launched into the complicated tail of how she and Logan had first met and how they had argued. She gave an edited version of her adventure with the 'Life and Death Brigade' before she moved on to how Logan had come to her aid after Dean had broken up with her.

By the time she got to the fruitcake through the window invitation their food had arrived and she could tell that Lorelei was warming to Logan a bit. Feeling encouraged she gave a very short description of the party before hitting for home with 'Lily's place,' and Logan's hesitation to discuss or take any credit for it.

"Okay," Lorelei held up her hands half way through her apple pie, "I think I have a crush on him now. When do I get to meet him?"

Startled Rory looked up from the puddle of Ice cream she had been toying with. "Well, I don't know," she hedged. "I mean, I don't even really know what my status with him is, so it might seem a little weird if I drag him home to meet my mother."

"He dragged you home to meet his mother." Lorelei pointed out.

Grateful to be given an opportunity to change the subject Rory pounced on it. "Mrs. Huntzberger said she used to baby sit you."

"Really?" her mother tipped her head to the side and considered. "I went through a lot of baby sitters so you might have to narrow it down for me. There were an awful lot of daughters of my mothers friends I scared off."

"Well, she did say you were a handful, that's all I've got for you." Rory said with a shrug.

"Did she look like a David Cassidy fan?" Lorelei asked in all seriousness.

"She wasn't wearing an official fan club tee-shirt or anything so I don't know for sure. Why?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Well, there was this one girl, I think when I was about six who refused to sit for me anymore after I used her David Cassidy record as a Frisbee. You, my child of the eighties wouldn't know, but records were not all that durable and it shattered into a million pieces as did the poor girls heart, or so she claimed anyway."

"You're evil," her daughter told her as she stood up to go to the washroom leaving her mother to giggle over the long forgotten memory.

Returning several minutes later after having been side tracked by Miss. Patty who wanted to gossip she found Lorelei talking animatedly on the phone, taking full advantage of the fact that Luke was not there to enforce his no phone rule.

"Yes, tomorrow night. I would say about 8 or so. You know where we live, right?" she paused and grinned at Rory. "Okay, see you then. Say hi to you mom for me."

Flipping the phone shut she handed it to Rory. Puzzled why her mother would be handing her, her phone Rory handed it back.

Standing up to put on her coat Lorelei waved the phone away. "It's yours. It rang while you were in the bathroom so I answered it for you."

This was usual procedure with the two of them so that did not bother Rory, what did bother her was that her mother was not offering anymore details.

"So, who was it then?"

Rummaging through her purse for her bankcard Lorelei did not even bother to look up. "Logan."

Rory all of a sudden felt a wave of panic coming over her, as if she were about to throw up or faint.

Walking over to the cash register her mother casually called over her shoulder; "He's coming to our first annual Gilmore Christmas Eve Bash tomorrow night."


	6. Two red lines in Doolyville

"Seriously, Paris, it's casual. Yes, I promise that if you are not adequately dressed you can either raid my closet or my mom's. Really! Okay, bye!"

Letting out a deep frustrated breath Rory threw her phone down on the kitchen table. "Why did I even tell her about this party?" she asked her mother. "That's the third call this morning!"

Sitting down beside her daughter with a cocktail making guide she stuck her bare feet up on top of the table. "Paris is your friend, every neurotic, aggressive, annoying inch of her, that's why you invited her. Besides, it always helps to bring in outside weirdo's to mix with our home grown variety."

"This is true," Rory agreed half-heartedly worrying once again just what exactly Logan would think of the home grown variety. Vowing once again never to leave her phone unattended in her mother's presence she went back to the party shopping list she was writing.

Looking up from her book Lorelei studied Rory for a moment, "What's up Buttercup?"

"Nothing," she muttered.

"You're not still upset with me for inviting Logan, are you?" Lorelei set the book down, "Because, I'm sorry. I guess I am anyway. I don't see what the big deal is. You like him, he likes you... you could be sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Seeing a small smile quirk at the corners of Rory's mouth was encouraging, bending her head so she could see into her daughter's eyes "Come on, don't be mad with me!" she pleaded in a baby voice.

"Okay, but from now on you are banned from my phone and inviting anyone, anywhere on my behalf!"

"But, I didn't invite him on your behalf!" She argued. "I invited him because I'm curious. Oh, and because his mom is Cathy, the coolest babysitter I ever had! She would have used a David Cassidy record as a Frisbee too! She was more of a Sex Pistols kind of gal!"

"Really?" Rory asked surprised. "She looks kind of like a younger version of Grandma now."

"Shut your mouth!" Lorelei clutched her chest in. "She's gone undercover, okay?"

"Okay."

"So, anyway, Logan scores points on the cool mommy-o-meter." Lorelei said pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Rory noticed that she was a bit pale and was about to ask if she was feeling okay when Lorelei cut in.

"Now, we need to get down to serious party business. Sookie is coming over at 2 to get all the finger food and stuff ready. I'm on the decorating committee." She paused. "Actually I am the entire decorating committee and you are the list lady."

"Yup," Rory agreed "So I am figuring we need to build our strength up for the tasks ahead. Wanna go to Luke's for breakfast?"

Lorelei didn't even look up from her book where she was busy looking for a virgin cocktail recipe for Sookie, who was pregnant. "Not hungry."

Suspicious now, because her mother was ALWAYS hungry Rory narrowed her eyes. "Did you and Luke have a fight?"

That caught her mother's attention. She looked up surprised. "No, things are going great with us actually."

"Are you feeling okay, then? Because I am sure I just heard you turn down breakfast."

"I haven't been in a breakfast kind of mood lately," she said pulling the book back up in front of her face tipping Rory off that she was hiding something.

"Are you on a diet or something?"

"Nope."

Stumped for a minute Rory considered the fact that her mother just simply did not feel like eating breakfast. That was too bizarre though. Then another possibility snuck up on her.

"You're not pregnant are you, mom?"

Lorelei didn't answer right away. Rory tore the book out of her hands and stuck her face right in her mothers. "Mom?"

"God, Rory!" Lorelei snapped. "I don't want to eat breakfast and you start jumping to all kinds of crazy conclusions."

"Not quite convincing enough, mom. Nice try though. Now tell me, am I right or not? Because you not eating is very weird. So it's either the coming of the apocalypse or morning sickness"

She watched the colour creep up into her mother's cheeks. Her lips trembled slightly "I don't know!" she wailed throwing herself into Rory's arms.

Cradling her mother's head in her lap Rory rubbed her back soothingly, their roles suddenly reversed. "God, I feel so stupid. This is a mistake a sixteen year old makes." She sniffled straightening up, smiling ruefully at Rory, her living proof of it. "Not a 36 year old!"

"Does Luke know?" Rory asked gently reaching over to grab a box of tissue from the counter.

Blowing her nose noisily Lorelei shook her head. "I was still in denial until you figured it out. God, do you go to Yale or something?"

"So, you don't know for sure then?" Rory asked

"Well, I think I'm a little young for menopause so all arrows pointing down the preggers path." She got up and then plopped back down on her chair. "What am I going to tell Luke?" she asked running her hands over her face.

"Nothing yet." Rory said grabbing her car keys. "Let's go get a pregnancy test."

* * *

An hour, and two more obsessive phone calls from Paris later, Lorelei and Rory had driven themselves twenty miles to the north of Stars Hollow. They were on a mission to find a drug store where any possibility of running into anyone they knew was non-existent. 

Grabbing a basket Lorelei took her daughter by the arm to stop her from walking directly to the aisle with the home pregnancy tests. "We need to be casual about this." She whispered, "If we run right over and grab the first test we find they are so gonna know that that is the only reason we are shopping and then they are going to talk about us. Like, 'hey do you remember those two chicks that came in here and bought that pregnancy test and then totally bolted, they looked like whores."

"Oh my God!" Rory said a little too loudly for her mother's taste as she was quickly shushed. "No one knows us here. I don't think I have ever even been to this town before. Who cares if they talk about us?"

"I just don't want all the drug store clerks in Doolyville talking about me, that's all." Lorelei said throwing a value pack of tampons in her basket.

"It's Donnyville and I really don't think those are necessary." Rory said grabbing the tampons to put them back on the shelf.

Shaking her head Lorelei threw them back in her basket, "I'm throwing them off, confusing them. Have I taught you nothing about diversion?"

"Is your name Paris?" Rory asked trying not to be amused. "Because you are really acting paranoid."

Ignoring Rory Lorelei threw two massive bags of Cotton balls in, "More absorbent material!" just as Rory's phone went off again.

Seriously considering just diverting the call and turning her phone off as she already had one crazy person to deal with and that was quite enough she answered instead hoping to demonstrate to Paris how ridiculous she was being.

"Welcome to the party crisis hotline. For information on dress code please press one. For information on menu press 2 and finally for information on the guest list including names, social security numbers, and complete family tree press three."

Impressed that Paris had not cut her off she felt a bit more charitable as she tagged along after her mother as she grabbed foot powder and toothpaste. "What can I do for you?"

"What number do I press to get a personal invitation to a Christmas Eve party?"

Logan! How did he manage to always make her feel like an idiot so effortlessly?

"I thought you were someone else. Sorry!" she paused trying to think of something witty to say and then decided her big mouth had already done enough.

"So, I'm waiting." He said easily

"Oh, right. An invitation. Logan, would you like to come to the Christmas Eve party my mom and I are having at our house in Stars Hollow?"

"I would love to. We'll have to work on your invitation technique some other time, although you mom seems to have the skills so you might want to ask her for tips."

Finally they were standing in front of a display of home pregnancy tests and Lorelei was muttering to herself.

"Okay," Rory said. "Point taken. You would have preferred that I had asked you rather then my mother doing it behind my back. Gottcha."

"You got it, Ace. Do you mind if I bring a date?"

Rory could have sworn she felt tears spring to her eyes almost instantaneously. Had she judged his feelings for her so badly? "I guess." She finally managed.

"Great, Finn decided not to fly home for Christmas so I felt a bit bad leaving him. Besides you leave him unattended for two minutes and fires tend to break out"

Relieved Rory even managed to laugh. "See you tonight, Huntzberger."

* * *

After finding a service station with a public washroom, because neither one of them could wait to go home for the results Rory stood outside Lorelei's bathroom stall and read out the instructions. 

"Yeah, I get it. I pee on the stick. Come on Rory, It's not exactly rocket science!"

"So do it then," Rory ordered. "It says that results can take up to five minutes to appear. Two red lines mean you're pregnant, one red line means you're not."

She waited a couple of seconds before commenting. "I think this is somehow the weirdest thing we have ever done together. I mean, the mother/child boundaries are becoming very blurred."

"Rory?" her mother asked in a small voice. "How many lines did you say?"

"Two for yes, one for no."

Not leaving the stall Lorelei held the stick out under the door so Rory could bend down and see. There were two very red lines staring back up at her.


	7. Open bar and mouldy rice cakes

"Is he here yet?" Lane asked saddling up to Rory at about 8:30 that night. This was the third time she had done so in the past hour and Rory was starting to get annoyed.

"Okay, Lane." She said setting down the pitcher she was holding, which she was refilling the punch bowl with. "Look around you. No, I mean it." Rory told her and waited until Lane took a full survey of the room. "Do you see anyone you don't know?"

Lane shook her head. "Well then, he's not here is he?" Resuming filling the punch bowl, "shouldn't you be setting up or something?" she asked. Lane's band had talked Lorelei into letting them play a set later that evening.

"Yeah, I should be," Lane agreed fiddling with a set of drumsticks but still making no move to go.

Letting out a deep breath Rory said as patiently as she could, "As soon as Logan gets here I will introduce you. You'll know who he is because he is the only person in the entire room you don't know."

Going back to the kitchen Rory found her mother pacing back and forth. Spotting Rory she stopped, "What time is it?"

Glancing over Lorelei's head at the kitchen clock she read out, "8:38."

"Okay, deep breathes." Lorelei said to herself as she went back to pacing. "Luke will be here any minute. I'm just going to get it over with, tell him tonight. I am not going to drive myself crazy worrying about it. I'm just gonna tell him and get it out there." She threw her arms in wide circular motions.

Turning to Rory "Should I tell him?" she asked pitifully.

"I think so." Her daughter said giving her an encouraging hug. "It's Luke after all."

"It's Luke." Lorelei repeated to herself. "Yeah, you're right. I mean, he's going to be surprised but, hey, these things happen."

"That's the spirit." Rory cheered her on taking a new bag of potato chips out of the cupboard to make the refill rounds.

"Oh, God." Lorelei slumped into the chair. "We have never even talked about kids. I mean, we've talked about kids. I mean, we talk about you and you're my kid. I just mean we never discussed a collaboration."

Kneeling down in front of her mother Rory took her hands in her own. They were actually shaking. She was so used to her mother being strong, taking care of everything and everyone that it was frightening to see her scared. "It's going to be okay mom. No matter what, you have me."

Kissing Rory on the forehead she managed a shaky little laugh. "And here I was worrying about you going and getting knocked up."

All of a sudden Kirk knocked on the door making both mother and daughter jump. Not seeming to notice he had just interrupted a moment he barged right in. "I was wondering if you have anything to eat that doesn't have any animal products in it. Lou-Lou, my girlfriend is a vegan and there's really nothing for her to eat out there." He motioned with his thumb over his shoulder to the living room.

Standing up quickly so that Kirk would not notice she had been crying Lorelei went to the fridge while Rory checked the cupboards. After an extensive search they came up with rice cakes that neither one of them could remember buying and a packet of raisins.

"I'll take these to my girlfriend now." Kirk told them searching the rice cakes package for an expiry date as he went back into the living room. Just as the kitchen door closed it swung open again.

Luke came in brushing snow off his leather jacket. Lorelei froze. "Hi, Luke" Rory greeted him in what she hoped was a normal fashion. "Merry Christmas." She bit her lip, Luke was Jewish.

"Merry Christmas, Rory," he returned leaning over to kiss her on the cheek awkwardly as he handed her an envelope. "I'm no good at shopping so I got you a gift certificate from Barns and Noble."

Feeling a lump rise in her throat she thanked him. Luke was so good and decent. He was giving out gifts for a holiday that he wouldn't normally celebrate because he cared about them.

She knew she should leave but her mother looked terrified. Luke went over and kissed her, "I've got your present out in the truck." He told her before turning back to Rory. "You know she insisted on celebrating Hanukah with me too. She thinks two religions means double two sets of presents."

Lorelei managed a hollow little laugh before the room went silent. Luke kept looking back and forth between them. Rory tried not to look guilty and Lorelei could not even manage eye contact.

Rory had never been so relieved to see Lane in her life when she came bursting into the room. "He's here Rory!" She squealed. "Well, actually two of them are here and I don't know which one is Logan but either one would be okay by me!"

Rory peaked through the door and was horrified to see that Logan and Finn who were barely in the door had already been cornered By Babette and Miss. Patty.

Turning back to her mother and Luke she knew she should really leave them alone but she wasn't sure if she was ready to face Logan AND all of Stars Hollow at the same time. "Which one is he?" Lane asked excitedly standing on her tiptoes to see over Rory's shoulder.

"The blond one." She pointed out proudly despite herself. He really was gorgeous she thought with a mental sigh.

Lane tugged her hand. "Come on, introduce me before Babette and Miss. Patty scare them off."

Glancing one more time over her shoulder at her mother as Lane all but dragged her out she mouthed, "do it." It was out of her hands now.

Stopping to smooth her skirt and straighten her sweater Rory had to force herself not to smile at Lane who was acting like a thirteen-year-old at a boy band concert. "I don't get why you are so excited. You have a boyfriend."

She motioned over to where Zach was arguing with Bryan over the set up of the sound system. "Yes, lucky me." Lane rolled her eyes but Rory did notice her look back over her shoulder at Zach with a silly little grin.

"I don't think we have met any of Rory's Yale friends." She heard Miss. Patty saying. "Other then Paris of course." All eyes turned to the couch where Paris was sitting awkwardly on one end while Kirk fed Lou-Lou raisins.

"Oh, here's Rory now," Babette said pulling Rory forward by the wrist so forcefully she practically ran right into Logan. His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"We were just having a chat with these two nice young gentlemen, Rory." Miss Patty told her but directing her flirtatious smile at Logan and Finn.

"And trying to figure out which one is yours." Babette chimed in.

"Oh, please God.' Rory prayed silently, "All I want for Christmas is for the floor to open up and swallow me, right now. RIGHT NOW!'

It was Finn who handled this one. He pointed a finger at Logan. "It's this lucky man, right here." He took Rory's hand and kissed it lavishly. "I've never met this lovely lady before or else it might be me who would be so lucky."

Finn was in fine form tonight. "We've met before Finn," she reminded him but feeling more amused then annoyed now. "Several times."

Finn said they were together. Which meant Logan had told him they were. She willed herself not to act like She was the thirteen-year-old at the boy band concert but she couldn't help it.

She felt Lane poke her in the back. "Oh, this," she said tugging Lane forward "is my best friend Lane Kim. This is Logan and Finn."

Lane shook both of their hands, mumbled something to the effect of 'nice to meet you', blushed and stared at her feet for a couple of seconds before turning and fleeing back to where the band was setting up.

"She doesn't get out much." Rory joked lamely for lack of anything else to say. Then remembering she was co-host she asked to take their coats.

"Now, first order of business." Finn said rubbing his hands together briskly after he had handed Rory his coat, "where's the bar?"

She motioned to the card table set up behind the couch, "help yourself."

Finn was off happily praising the hosts for their 'open bar.'

Logan hung back, "Nice place, Ace."

She looked around comparing it mentally to his house...mansion really. He seemed sincere though. "Thanks, it keeps us warm and dry for the most part."

He had his hands in his pockets and was looking at her in a way that was unnerving her. "Am I making you nervous?" he asked in a low voice.

"No." she answered much too quickly. "Okay, maybe a little. A lot actually." She admitted shifting the jackets over to her other arm.

"Good," he murmured leaning in to kiss her catching her totally off guard.

Pulling back he held out a hand to steady Rory who was visibly flustered. "Go put the coats away and relax a little." He told her. "I think I have found entertainment for the next couple of minutes." He pointed over to the couch where Finn had already managed to squeeze himself in beside Paris.

A couple of minutes later Rory was returning from her bedroom, where they were storing all the coats when the kitchen door came flying open almost hitting her in the face. Luke came walking out, and made a beeline straight for the door ignoring everyone who called out to him as he passed by.

Worried, Rory rushed into the kitchen to her mother.

Lorelei was leaning against the counter staring out the window. She turned when Rory came in with a dazed expression on her face.

"What happened?" Rory asked wrapping her arms around her mother's waist.

"I don't know." Lorelei shrugged. "I finally just came out and told him, 'Luke, I'm pregnant.' He sat there and stared at me for a minute and then just up and walked out." She snapped her fingers. "Just like that."

"Are you okay?"

"Well, I've been better." Lorelei admitted giving Rory a squeeze. "But what did I expect? I just kind of sprung it on him. He probably just needs time to think."

Rory wanted to believe that she meant that but she knew she was hurting. "Anyway," her mother said. "Let's just enjoy the party for tonight and worry about everything else later. Besides I want to meet the delectable Mr. Huntzberger."

They had barely made it out the door when they heard someone shout "Lorelei"

Both were shocked to see Luke striding back into the house. "Lorelei." He bellowed again before he spotted her.

By now the room was so quiet you could have heard a penny drop. Well over fifty pairs of eyes looked back and forth between Luke, who was making his way towards them and Lorelei who stood grasping Rory's hand.

Coming to stand right in front of her he stood staring at her for several seconds before he dropped to one knee holding a diamond ring up. "I was going to give this to you tomorrow morning. I wanted to do this right and ask Rory's permission first." He looked over at Rory. "What do you say?"

"Go for it!" She urged excitedly.

He turned back to Lorelei. "I know we haven't been together long, but I don't care. I know what we have together is right. I love you, will you marry me?"

"Can I keep my last name?"

"If you want." Luke agreed

"Or hyphenate it so it's Gilmore-Danes?"

"If that's what you want."

"What about if you changed your name?"

Luke had run out of patience. "Lorelei," he began warningly.

Not being able to keep a straight face anymore she laughed, "Of course I'll marry you, you big bear! Now get up and kiss me!"

The whole room broke out in raucous applause as they fell into one another's arms. The band began to play a punk version of "Love me tender." And Rory was sure her heart was going to explode right out of her chest, she was that happy.


	8. Norman Rockwell, Circa 2004

Getting lost in the excitement of Luke's very unexpected proposal to Lorelei Rory almost forgot about Logan. Almost. Every now and then she would catch his eye across the room and get goose bumps. He came all the way here, to Stars Hollow, to a simple little Christmas party when he probably had dozens of invitations to much more glamorous ones to be with her. And because her mother had interfered making it impossible for him to say no.

She looked over at her mother who was practically glowing as she held her new ring up to the light to examine it. "This thing weighs a ton." She told Rory. "I hope Luke didn't sell the diner for it. I mean, because where would I eat then?"

"Glad you've got your priorities straight." her daughter laughed admiring the ring with Lorelei once again. "It's a beauty. And Luke's a catch."

Grinning from ear to ear she watched Lorelei's eyes rest on Luke who at that very moment was being patted on the back continuously by Taylor while Kirk pumped his hand. "He really is."

Turning her attention back to her daughter then, "now introduce me to your fish."

"Excuse me?" Rory asked choking on a piece of gingerbread she had been nibbling on.

"You're fish. You know, a catch. You catch a fish. That's where that expression comes from, doesn't it? I thought it was this whole saying thing."

"Whatever it was it needs work." Rory said leading Lorelei over to the couch. Where Logan was sitting, seeming very relaxed while a visibly annoyed Paris sat between him and Finn swatting Finn's hand away from her hair.

"I have pepper spray in my purse and the next time you touch me I will use it." She warned irritably.

Not seeming to mind being threatened Finn leaned in closer. "You know, it's a shame about your personality because the outside package is quite nice."

Rory jumped in quickly to avoid a possible Paris tantrum. "Hey, guys."

They all looked up at her, Paris still scowling, Finn grinning and Logan looking mildly amused.

"This is my mom, Lorelei Gilmore, soon to be Danes actually. This is Finn, I don't know his last name but I don't think it matters since he never seems to remember we have met. He's Australian and obnoxious.

"And this is Logan Huntzberger. You two have already bonded over the phone."

Holding her hand out Lorelei let out a surprised little shriek when Finn bounded up and kissed her full on the mouth. "It's lovely to meet you. And let me congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials. If only I had met you twenty minutes sooner..." he said wistfully.

"Hey, you said almost the same thing to me twenty minutes ago." Rory cut in. "That's a line if I ever heard one."

Shaking his head sadly at Rory he turned his attention back to Lorelei, whose hands he was still holding in his own. "I would compliment you on the wonderful job you did of raising your daughter but she seems to be a bit of a compulsive liar, first that obnoxious comment..."

Logan was now standing beside Rory waiting his turn to meet and congratulate Lorelei. He leaned in to whisper in Rory's ear. "Believe it or not he did the same thing the first time he met my Grandmother. She still gets all twittery whenever his name is mentioned."

Giggling, she looked down at Paris who was still sitting on the couch. "You know," she told Rory glaring at Finn "we once had a dog that humped everything with legs, including the couch. We got him neutered."

"Now, Paris," Lorelei said smiling at her, "Play nice. There will be no mutilation in my house until after the holiday's"

With that she turned her attention to Logan and held out her hand. Shaking it he then took the other one to look at her ring. Letting out a low whistle he seemed impressed. "Nice."

"Oh, this little old thing?" Lorelei asked waving her hand around carelessly before bringing it back up in front of her face for another quick look. "It's pretty great, isn't it?"

"So, Mr. Huntzberger." She said ignoring Rory's pleading look to behave herself. "I've heard some stories about you."

"And I've heard some stories about you, Miss. Gilmore," he returned toasting her with his drink.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Then thinking better of it she backtracked. "You know what, I can only guess what you have heard. According to Rory I have become a bit of a legend."

"Definitely." He agreed casually draping his arm around Rory's shoulder. "It sometimes surprises me that Ace, here is your daughter. She's not much of a risk taker."

"Every team needs a straight man." Lorelei told him smiling at her daughter.

Turning to look at Rory Logan nodded. "I couldn't agree more." He gave her a little squeeze.

Rory could see her mother taking this all in and she caught her eye for a brief moment. She definitely approved.

* * *

Later that night after a lively game of twister that Paris surprised everyone by winning Rory and Logan found themselves alone on the couch. Resting her head comfortably on his shoulder she thanked him for coming.

"I mean you probably already had plans." She said peeking up at him.

"It's been fun." He told her "and where else would I have witnessed first hand how flexible Paris Gellar really is. Finn was practically salivating."

"That would be the world's scariest hook up if Paris ever let him within ten feet of her." Rory laughed stretching her feet out to rest on the coffee table.

"I'm glad you mother invited me." He said going back to her previous comment. "And contrary to what you believe I do not have a personal secretary to keep track of my social life."

She snorted. "You don't believe me?" he asked. "Go ahead and ask me what I would have been doing tonight if I had not happened to phone you to ask what you were going to be doing New Years Eve and your mother didn't happen to answer."

"Fine." She asked crossing her arms over her chest. "What would you have been doing tonight?"

"Sitting home with my parents and sister watching 'A Christmas Carol'." He held up his hands when she looked at him doubtfully. "God as my witness."

"So you only came because you had nothing else to do?" She asked baiting him. "You didn't want to sit home with your family roasting chestnuts and drinking cocoa, all of you probably wearing matching sweaters."

"No, that's Christmas day." He said. "Okay, I think you are confusing my family with a Norman Rockwell paining, circa. 1935."

Cozying down beside him she didn't even bother to answer. It was nice just sitting here beside him. No questions, no worries, just sitting. "I'm glad you came."


	9. Marlon, DrPhil and Santa

It was late afternoon on Christmas day and Rory and Lorelei were alone in the dining room of the Dragonfly setting tables in preparation for the feast Sookie and her staff were preparing for the guests at that very moment. It was the first real chance they had had to talk all day.

"Okay, so seriously I think we are going down in Stars Hollow history as the party masters!" Lorelei crowed happily. "Can you ever remember a more exciting party?"

Rory considered for a moment, "well, there was that one fourth of July when Kirk forgot he had firecrackers in his pocket and got a little too close to the bonfire."

"Damn it!" Lorelei cursed. "I'd forgotten about that! I guess ambulances and fire trucks stick out in people's memories a bit more then proposals and Twister. Although you do have to admit Luke storming back into the house yelling 'Lorelei!' was very Marlon Brando in a 'Street Car named Desire.'"

"Definitely!" Rory agreed shaking open a fresh linen table clothe to cover one the tables. "I think that alone might put us in the honourable mentions category."

They worked in silence for a few moments as Rory continued to cover tables and Lorelei folded napkins into flowers to sit in wineglasses.

"So, I liked Logan." Lorelei said finally.

Rory had been waiting for this. She hated herself for it but what her mother thought was still, and would probably always be very important to her.

"He liked you too."

"He's cute."

"Yes," Rory agreed wondering why this conversation was so awkward. "He is."

Looking up finally Lorelei studied her daughter for a long minute. "I like how you are with him. He keeps you on edge which I think is exactly what you need. Like he said last night, you're not a girl who takes risks easily. A guy like him does. He's not afraid of being alive. I hope some of that rubs off on you."

This was a very serious speech coming from her mother. "It's funny," Rory said finally coming to sit down beside her. "But he reminds me of you in a lot of ways. Maybe that's why I'm so drawn to him even though I keep telling myself I shouldn't be."

"Now that would have Freud scratching his head." Lorelei quipped before turning serious again. "Why do you think you shouldn't like him?"

Tracing her finger along the pattern of the tablecloth she shrugged. "I'm not sure. You saw him, he's so polished and sophisticated. He's part of secret societies and has a chauffeur. He decides to take a year off of school to go and try and make the world a better place because he has a social conscience and he loves his sister. And he likes me and I don't know why! He's so enigmatic and charming and I just don't get him..."

"But you want to." Lorelei finished off for her setting down the napkins to turn and face her daughter. Taking her face in her hands she looked right into her eyes. "You don't think you're good enough for him."

Rory didn't answer only stared down into her lap. "There is no one on this earth better then you, kid. And I think Logan sees that. You're from different worlds, so what! Forget everything I have ever said about where he comes from, okay? I saw the way he looked at you last night and I think you have met your match."

Feeling a nervous little fluttering in her stomach Rory finally looked back up at her mother before throwing her arms around her for an impulsive hug.

"Now," said Lorelei stroking her daughters hair, "get back to work before I bring out the whips."

Her heart a little lighter, her emotions not so cluttered she stood up. Her mother had a gift for putting everything into perspective for her. Taking another stack of tablecloths that Lorelei handed to her Rory went back to work.

"So, you're totally over Dean then?" Lorelei asked in what was meant to be a casual tone.

Rory looked up startled. She hadn't thought of Dean in days she was amazed to realize. "I guess I am."

"Good, because there is something I need to tell you. I wanted to make sure you knew before you heard it somewhere else."

"Shoot."

"You promise you won't get upset?"

"I promise." Rory said worried now.

"Okay, because I don't want you to be upset because then I will be upset and must I remind you that I am the vessel in which your soon to be brother or sister is sailing and we don't want him or her upset."

"You are exactly two minutes pregnant and already that is getting old. Are you going to be like this the whole nine months?" Rory asked rolling her eyes. "Now tell me what ever it is!"

"Dean and Lindsay are back together."

"Oh." She waited for a minute. Nothing. She wasn't angry or hurt, not even sad. She felt nothing. "Okay, thanks for telling me."

"It's okay then?" Lorelei asked watching her daughter.

"Surprisingly yes." Rory said. "I think Dean and I just needed to finish things for good, you know? Write 'the end' on our story. I'm just sorry that we ended up hurting Lindsay in the process. I hope they work things out."

"That's very grown up of you." Said Lorelei clearly impressed.

Rory shrugged, "it's just not important anymore." And it really wasn't.

* * *

Later that evening after all the guests had been served their meals Rory sat with Lane in a quiet corner of the kitchen. Both of them had helped out serving food and drinks before Lorelei had shooed them off to eat their Christmas dinner.

"So," Rory said casually, smearing cranberry sauce over her turkey, "my mom told me Dean and Lindsay are back together."

Lane was uncharacteristically quiet and avoiding eye contact, tipping Rory off that she already knew. Leaning forward while juggling her plate in her lap Rory looked up into Lane's down turned face. "It's okay, Lane. I'm okay with it."

Bringing her head up slowly she looked Rory over carefully to be sure she was telling the truth. "You're sure?"

"Absolutely." Rory assured her going back to her dinner. "Mom and I talked it over and I am totally fine with it."

"Good, good," Lane said obviously relieved. "I heard they are in Therapy."

"Weird," was Rory's only comment.

"I know," Lane agreed. "Couples therapy sounds so grown up. I guess that means we must be growing up too. I mean if people our age are taking advice from Dr. Phil that has to mean something."

"Even weirder," Rory laughed, covering her mouth to ensure that no mashed potatoes escaped. "But you're right, we are."

"And you've moved on." Lane said. "You've got a new boyfriend. Nice job, I might add, he's gorgeous."

"And he knows it." Rory giggled, a little too girlishly for her taste but couldn't help it. She felt like being giggly and having a girly talk with her best friend over the new guy in her life. She felt comfortable enough now, after her talk with her mom to do it.

She and Lane were picking away at the remnants of Sookie's famous butter tarts when Michel came marching in carrying a large flat package wrapped in plain brown paper. Dropping it in front of Rory he glared at her.

"A guest found this by the front door." He practically snarled. "He had had a little too much punch and practically tripped over it. So, tell whoever your secret Santa Claus is thank you for almost shutting us down with avoidable injury lawsuits."

Michel left in a huff after Rory thanked him absently not the least bit upset by his little rant. She looked at the writing across the front, "Lorelei Gilmore the third." And laughed.

Ripping it open she found a print of a Norman Rockwell Christmas painting of Santa checking list." Turning it over she found a note scrawled on the back.

'The best I could do on such short notice. Merry Christmas, Rory. Love, Logan.'

Grinning from ear to ear she held it up for Lane to see. "I don't get it, but I like it." She said impressed. "Whatever the story is behind it has to be much better then the one about why Zach bought me a watch for Christmas."


	10. Sacrificial Chicken

On Boxing Day Lorelei and Rory were expected for dinner at Lorelei's parents house. "You are so going to chicken out." Rory whispered to her mother while they waited for the door to be answered. They had argued on the entire drive over whether Lorelei would actually tell her parents that she and Luke were getting married and that they were about to become grandparents again.

"I think one surprise is enough for today." Lorelei hissed just as the door came swinging open. Emily stood there with Richard behind her. Rory and Lorelei exchanged surprised looks. They had not seen the two of them together is months.

"Merry Christmas." Emily practically sang out holding her arms out to first Rory and then her daughter. Richard followed suite.

"It's the maids day off," Richard informed them after ushering them into the house. "So, I will take your coats for you."

"And I'll just check on dinner," Emily said setting off in the direction of the kitchen. "Margaret prepared everything Christmas Eve and left instructions for me to heat it up."

"Okay," Lorelei said in a very low voice griping Rory's wrist as they sat down in the living room, "Who are they?"

"I know," Rory whispered back "They both look happier then they have in months. Do you think they called a truce for today, it still being technically the holiday's and all?"

Their whispered conversation came to an abrupt stop when Richard and Emily made their appearance into the room together. "Now," Richard said heartily, "Drinks. What would everyone like?"

"Just soda for me, Grandpa." Rory said turning around to look at him.

"And Lorelei?" He asked. "A Vodka twist?"

"Actually, I think I'll have soda as well." Lorelei said casually avoiding looking at anyone in particular.

"Oh, don't be silly." Emily said with a flick of her wrist. "Two Vodka twists, Richard. This is a celebration after all, a day late, but still a celebration."

Lorelei shot Rory a guilty look. Her daughter only smirked and mouthed 'chicken.'

"Actually, Dad," she said. "I really just want a soda."

Emily, who up until this point seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood turned to her daughter with narrowed eyes. "You never want soda, you always want a vodka twist. Why should today be any different?"

Shifting nervously in her seat Lorelei smiled. "I am just suffering a little holiday overload," she said patting her stomach ignoring Rory's snicker. "I'm just gonna stick with soda today."

"Nonsense," Emily dismissed. "You can have one holiday drink with your parents and then you can drink all the soda you want." motioning for her husband to go on and pour the drinks.

"No, mom," Lorelei said, her voice raised. "I want a soda."

"For Heaven's sake, Lorelei," Emily finally exploded. "Why are you being so difficult."

"Because I'm pregnant!" She practically yelled.

The room fell quiet, Richard froze, holding a bottle of vodka in his hand and Emily simply stared at Lorelei, her mouth hanging open, slightly.

Taking control, Lorelei ran her hands down her thighs. "Yep, I'm going to have a baby. I wasn't going to tell you and dad until after I'd been to the doctor, I only found out the other day. And while I am stunning everyone into silence I might as well tell you that Luke and I are engaged." She held up her left hand to show off her ring.

Rory was surprised that she came out with it and so quickly. She knew how hard it was for her mother to be honest with her parents about normal everyday things, and this was definitely not an everyday situation.

Reaching over, Rory squeezed her mother's hand encouragingly. Lorelei kept her head held high, she was not going to back down or make excuses or apologize.

Richard was the first to react. Setting down the bottle vodka he walked over to his daughter who stood up to face him. Taking hold of her by the shoulders he leaned in and kissed her cheek before pulling her in for a hug. "Congratulations." He said patting her back. "Wonderful news, isn't it?" He asked turning to his wife.

"Yes, wonderful news," Emily agreed looking a bit dazed but standing up to congratulate Lorelei. She examined the ring and said all the right things. "I hope you are very happy."

Later, all four of them sat at the table, speaking easily. "I suppose we will be expanding our little dinners to five now." Emily commented on Lorelei's upcoming marriage to Luke. "Well, six soon enough." Casting a glance at Lorelei.

Peeking over at Rory Lorelei mouthed, 'Who are they?"

"And Rory," she continued unaware that she was puzzling both her daughter and grand daughter. "Maybe sometime you'll bring Logan along."

"Yes, maybe." Rory said staring down at he plate.

"Wonderful young man, that Logan." Richard boomed from the end of the table.

"He certainly is," Emily agreed taking a dainty bite of chicken. "I don't suppose you've met him yet?" She asked Lorelei.

"Actually, I have." Lorelei told them. "We had a Christmas Eve party and he came. I really like him."

Rory felt slightly uncomfortable to have her entire family discussing her relationship with Logan.

"I actually went for lunch with Catherine, Logan's mother, the day after the party. Some last minute shopping, you know." She said in an offside sort of manner, which meant they went especially to discuss Rory and Logan. "And she thought you were absolutely darling, Rory."

Blushing Rory muttered "oh, that's nice," continuing to be very interested in the contents on her plate. She was being discussed by middle aged society matrons as lunch time conversation. What was her life coming to?

"She seems to be under the impression that her son is quite taken with our young lady here." Emily smiled fondly looking at her granddaughter. "Of course I'm not in the least bit surprised."

"They're going to a party New Years Eve," Lorelei confided ignoring the daggers Rory was shooting at her with her eyes. She knew her mother was just trying to move the topic of subject further and further from herself and was therefore offering her young as a sacrifice.

"Now, that's nice." Richard said setting down his fork and looking at Rory with interest, perhaps realizing for the first time that his granddaughter and Logan were more then friends as she had first insisted. "Where is it?"

"I'm really not sure," she admitted toying with the food on her plate. "Logan asked, I said yes. I didn't ask any questions."

"Have you bought a dress yet?" her grand mother asked eagerly.

Startled she looked up. She hadn't even considered having to buy another dress. She had already used up her emergency fund and she didn't feel right hitting her mother up for a dress and asking her to replenish her emergency fund. Dating Logan was becoming expensive. "No, I haven't." she finally admitted.

"Well, then why don't we go shopping sometime before New Years." Emily said, excited at the prospect of shopping. "It'll be fun."

Looking helplessly at her mother for support she had no choice but to agree.

On their drive home later on Rory and Lorelei went over the evening. "Okay, so seriously. What is going on?" Rory asked. "They seemed exactly like they always have, together you know."

"I know." Her mother pondered equally as confused. "Dad even seemed to be living there. I mean, I didn't go and check to see if his toothbrush was in the bathroom or not but I definitely got the impression he wasn't going to be trudging back out to the pool house after we left."

"I was scared to ask." Rory admitted. "In case I jinxed it or something. I just hope they are back together. They belong together. I guess I am going to find out when Grandma and I go dress shopping later this week." She said casting her mother a nasty look.

"Better you then me," Lorelei laughed. "If they are happy with you, I figure they are willing to overlook what they would otherwise pick me to death about."

"Glad to be of service to you," Rory said and actually meant it. It was about time her mother had some happiness in her life and someone to share it with. Eventually her grandparents might realize that as well.

As if reading her daughter's mind Lorelei reached over and patted Rory's knee, "It's gonna be a good year, Babe. I just know it."


	11. A new era begins

Returning home to Stars Hollow after an exhausting afternoon of shopping with her grandmother Rory expected to find the house empty. She had been looking forward to a nice long bubble bath and a night alone with the remote control. After a whole three hours with her grandmother she seriously needed to recharge.

That plan came crashing down only seconds after she had let herself into the house. Her mom and Luke were curled up on the couch with a pile of books and pamphlets. Having obviously not heard Rory come in they both looked up startled when the door closed behind her.

"Hey there, you," Lorelai greeted her cheerfully. "Come sit with us. We've decided to get totally freaked out reading this stuff then order pizza and watch 'Rosemary's baby'."

Perching on the arm of the couch beside her mother she looked over her shoulder at the scattered reading material. "The first trimester, the adjustment period." She read out loud before clueing in. "You had your first Doctor's appointment today. How did it go?" She had completely forgotten that both Luke and Lorelai were taking the afternoon off of work to see the doctor.

"Great, really great." Lorelai beamed reaching over to rub Luke's leg affectionately before patting her still flat belly. "We're going to be welcoming this new little person into this crazy mixed up world in about the first week of August."

"This is so strange," Rory said feeling a tug at her heart; she was going to have a new little brother or sister in less then a year. "But wonderful too."

They both looked over at Luke as he made what sounded suspiciously like a whimper. He was reading wide eyed from a copy of 'What to expect when you are expecting.' Finally bringing his head up he looked terrified. "People actually do this?" He asked in utter disbelief.

"Sure do, and usually more then once. Now, I think that is enough information overload for one day." Lorelai decided plucking the book out of his hands and throwing it onto the coffee table. Luke looked relieved.

"So, how did retail torture with my mother go?" she asked her daughter tipping one of Rory's bags over with her toes to get a better view of it's contents.

Snatching the bag up and moving it out of her mother's view she changed the subject. "Grandma and Grandpa are back together."

That did catch Lorelei's attention making her temporarily forget the need to make fun of whatever her mother had forced Rory into letting her buy for her. "Did she actually tell you that?"

"Well, not in so many words." Rory admitted. "But she mentioned him several times, and not in that frosty tone she has been. And then she said, direct quote, 'we are going to Florida this winter for a nice little golfing trip.'"

Considering this for a moment Lorelai finally nodded. "I guess they have worked things out." She looked relieved. "I was really not looking forward to doing the whole drinks with dad, dinner with mom, stunted conversations with both for the rest of eternity."

"Amen to that," Rory laughed watching Luke argue with Kirk, who was at the door with their pizza, over the appropriate percentage to tip a pizza boy."

He came back to the couch with the pizza shaking his head. "Can you believe that guy? He expects a 15 tip for a two block walk."

All of a sudden feeling like the third wheel Rory stood up. "I think I am going to go down to Luke's and visit Lane." She told them shrugging back into her coat. "Enjoy your pizza and your movie."

She was out the door before either one of them could protest.

The walk to Luke's was actually quite pleasant. After having spent the majority of the day cooped up in dressing rooms and elevators it was nice to just breath in the fresh air.

Thinking of one of Paris's yoga exercises she concentrated on taking deep, cleansing breaths as she turned onto main-street. It was meant to be a soothing exercise, and she could see how it would benefeit someone like Paris greatly.

Only realizing that she had gotten so carried away with breathing in and out that she was actually walking along with her eyes closed, after she collided with something or someone very solid. Opening her eyes she began to apologize immediately.

"Oh, I am so sorry. That was totally my fau..." she trailed off. "Dean."

She stood there, not knowing what to say or do. Should she just keep walking? Or should she stop to talk? She had not seen Dean since that humiliating incident at her grandparent's house and had not even considered the possibility of running into him which was stupid, she realized a belatedly as Stars Hollow was a very small town.

"How are you, Rory?" He asked quietly.

'Okay,' she thought to herself, 'I can do casual acquaintance.'

"I'm great, How are you?"

"Good." He said. They stood staring at each other, neither knowing what to say.

"I heard..." Rory began at the same time Dean began to speak.

"You first," Dean said after they both laughed uncomfortably.

"I heard you and Lindsay are back together." She said holding up her hand when he began to speak. "And I really hope you two work everything out."

He looked surprised but did not say so. "Thanks. And I heard that you have a boyfriend."

She nodded. "Yes, his names Logan. It's still really new yet and I don't know where it's going but it's fun."

"I'm glad." He said simply. They stood in silence for another minute before he spoke again. "Listen, it was good to see you. Have a Happy New Year. Maybe we can go for coffee or something sometime, catch up."

"Yeah, sure." She agreed knowing that it would never happen, and knowing he knew it too. They had both moved on and they didn't have a place in each other's lives anymore. She was just surprised at how she was okay with that.

"See you around, Dean." She said quietly turning to walk the last block to the diner. She didn't turn around but she knew he was still standing there watching her go.


	12. Coffee and fluffy pink towels

**A/N: I just wanted to say that you guys are the best reviewers ever! Thanks so much for all the encouraging comments! Also, thank you to the person that pointed out that I was spelling Lorelai wrong. That is something that would have annoyed the heck out of me if I had known! So, thank again and please keep reviewing! mackiesgirl333 (hotmail)**

Rory met her mother for lunch at Luke's on New Years Eve before she drove back to Yale to prepare for her date with Logan.

Lorelai was already at their usual table with Luke standing over her with a pot of coffee in his hand shaking his head vigorously. Sliding into a chair across from her mother Rory asked, "What's up?"

"Luke's turned into a coffee nazi," Lorelai pouted tapping her coffee cup impatiently.

"She's not supposed to have caffeine, that's what the doctor told us yesterday." He informed Rory while ignoring the glare his fiancé was casting at him.

"He's right mom, caffeine and pregnancy don't mix."

"Neither does adolescence and pregnancy," Lorelai snapped, "but you came out fine."

"You're like a junkie waiting for your next hit." Rory said with a shake of her head. "Hit her with some methadone, Luke."

"Decaf it is." Luke agreed. "And coffee for you, Rory?"

"Absolutely," She said avoiding looking directly at her mother who she knew was regarding her as a traitor.

"So, you left in a hurry last night," Lorelai said after she had resigned herself to drinking 'coloured water'.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought you and Luke might like a night to yourselves."

"We can have a night to ourselves when you're not home." Lorelai looked her daughter over carefully. Something was wrong. "It's your home too, Rory."

"I know that." Rory muttered staring down into her coffee.

"Nothing changes, kiddo. It's still our family, we're just adding another couple of people."

How did she do that, Rory wondered? How did her mother seem to crawl inside her mind like that and know what was bothering her.

"I was being stupid," Rory finally admitted. "When I came in last night and you and Luke were there together, so excited about the baby and the future, well it just seemed like how it should be."

"And there was no place left for my fully grown daughter?" Lorelai asked taking hold of Rory's hand. "Luke knows the score, Rory. He knows that you have been my entire life up until now. He and I wouldn't have come this far if he didn't know that and wasn't okay with it."

Wiping a stray tear out of her eye Rory nodded. "I knew that, I did. I was just feeling sorry for myself."

"Ah, yes. Self-pity, a common side affect after having spent a day shopping with my mother. I am familiar with it myself."

Finally able to laugh Rory decided to come clean. "I ran into Dean last night."

"What?"

"Literally. Ran right into him on Main Street." Rory clapped her hands together to demonstrate.

"How did that go?"

"Not as traumatic as it sounds. Awkward though. That was the final scene of the play, me walking away. We're over for good. He can go back to his marriage and I can get on with my life."

"It hurts I little, though, doesn't it?" Lorelai asked because she knew that with Rory nothing was ever that simple.

"He was my first boyfriend, my first everything." She sighed deeply. "But just because he was the first doesn't mean he's supposed to be he last. I'm over him and I'm happy that I will be able to look back and remember him fondly."

"That's a lot more charitable then most people are to their first love." Lorelai said her eyes narrowing as Luke brought her a side order of vegetables rather then the fries she had ordered. "Or their last for that matter."

* * *

Just over an hour later Rory let herself into her dorm. Her bladder was bursting as she had drank way more coffee at Luke's then she normally would have just to annoy her mother. Making her way to the bathroom she yelled hello to Paris who she knew was back already. 

Throwing open the bathroom door she came to an abrupt halt and screamed. She had just came face to face with Finn who was very naked save for Rory's shower cap.

Slamming the door she backed away. That did not just happen. She could feel the colour rushing up her neck into her cheeks just as Finn opened the door and came sauntering out, having wrapped a fluffy pink towel around his waist.

"Rory, lovely to see you." He greeted her with a grin.

"So, now you remember my name," she asked annoyed, partly because she was embarrassed and partly because he didn't seem to be in the least.

"Well you keep insisting on introducing yourself to me, it hardly gives me a chance to forget you." He said padding over to the kitchen and throwing open the fridge.

Taking a deep breath Rory followed him, "What exactly are you doing here?"

She flinched slightly as she watched him take a slug of milk directly from the carton. If Paris had seen that she would have had a fit.

And then it struck her, Paris. This was completely typical Paris behaviour. Find the least compatible person on earth, the one she is most likely to get hurt by and then drag him off to her cave, caveman style.

"Where is Paris?" She asked finally when Finn had still not answered her question, probably guessing she had figured it out on her own.

"Said something about knocking on doors with Jehovah's witness'." He told her with a shrug. "She didn't strike me as the holy type, although I would definitely say I had a religious experience."

"She's working on an article for the paper." Rory snapped. "And spare me the details, I just ate."

Laughing Finn leaned against the counter. "I quite like you, you're spunky."

"I'm so happy to have met your approval." She muttered riffling through mail that Paris had left out on the counter.

"And my boy, Logan is quite fond of you as well." Knowing now that he had Rory's full attention as her hands stilled he went on rather smugly. "I never thought I'd see the day when Logan Huntzberger became a one woman man but that day has come indeed. No more out catting about with his old pal Finn." He shook his head sadly. "I guess that means there is hope for us all." He didn't seem too pleased about this realization though.

Remembering then the reason she came back so early she set down the mail and smiled at Finn, which seemed to catch him off guard. "I have a date tonight with 'your boy'. I should get ready. I am assuming Paris wanted you out of here before I got home. I doubt very much that you have experienced the wrath or Paris or else you would have been gone by now. I won't say anything to her if you don't."

Walking around the counter she plucked her shower cap off his head on her way to the bathroom. The one good thing about her life Rory thought with a smile, things never stayed boring for long.


	13. Murder on the kitchen floor

Paris came home late that afternoon from canvassing with the Jehovah's Witness's in an uncharacteristically good mood. Rory found it hard not to comment on it as Paris sat on her bed watching her get ready.

"This is gorgeous," Paris told her examining the pale pink ball gown her grandmother had insisted would be very much appropriate for whatever party Logan and Rory would be attending. Rory could only take her word for it. "Silk?"

"I think so," Rory shrugged frowning at her reflection in the mirror as she tried to apply liquid eyeliner. "My grandmother bought it for me so I doubt that it is a polyester blend."

"She must be over the moon about you and Logan." Hanging the dress back up on Rory's closet door Paris came over and took the liner out of Rory's hand. "Let me do that before you blind yourself."

Hesitantly Rory allowed Paris to go to work on her face; it was early after all and if she ended up looking more like Bozo the clown rather then Muffy the debutante she could fix it.

Trying to relax she went back to their earlier conversation, "My grandmother and Logan's mother had lunch the other day. Does that answer your question?"

Paris made an amused little humming sound as she surveyed Rory's stash of cosmetics. "I'm just going to grab some of my stuff, be right back."

She returned to the room a minute later with what looked like a professional make up artist's kit. Rory had never seen it before. "I got it for my 18th birthday from my parents along with professional make up lessons." She explained at Rory's raised eyebrow.

"You never cease to amaze me, Gellar,"

Paris worked in silence for a couple of minutes before asking in a very casual tone, "Who's party are you going to?"

"Don't know, Logan didn't say."

"One of his friends then?" Paris asked pausing to contemplate different shades of blush.

"I don't think we'll be crashing anyone's party so Logan will probably know them somehow." Rory told her, trying not to laugh. Paris was really bad at spying.

"But you'll be going with his friends?" Paris went on a little more insistently now.

"Logan hardly goes anywhere without his friends." Rory agreed. "So Colin is a definite and Finn too."

"Finn, he's the Australian guy that he brought to your Christmas Eve party?"

"Yeah. Have you met Colin? They're like the three musketeers. You rarely see one without the other two."

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Paris's voice became a little more demanding as she mashed a large make up brush into a tiny little pot of light pink blush.

"Who Colin?" Rory asked innocently. "Owwww, that hurts!" she yelped as Paris practically attacked her cheekbones with the brush.

"Not Colin, Finn!" She ground out between clenched teeth. Then she stopped, very suddenly and glared down at Rory. "You know!"

"Know what?" Rory asked not making eye contact as she played with a mascara wand.

Ripping the wand out of Rory's hands, "You know what I am talking about?"

"What do you mean?" This time she dared to peek up at Paris and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She looked ready to explode.

"About me and Finn!"

"You and Finn?" Rory asked making her eyes go round in mock horror.

"Yes, me and Finn," Paris shouted, her nostrils flaring, "we slept together and you know it."

"Slept together?" She asked before bursting out laughing. "Yes, I know."

"How?" Paris asked crossing her arms impatiently.

"Well, I came home and walked in on him in the bathroom to find him slathering himself with my body lotion. You owe me a new one by the way."

"Idiot," she hissed but Rory did not take offense, as she knew she was talking about Finn and not her. "My fault, I mean how can I expect discretion from a guy who can't even spell it to look it up in the dictionary for a definition?"

"Ouch," Rory muttered.

Shaking her head Paris picked up the brush again and went back to work. "He's not so bad really, if he doesn't talk. And the sex was decent."

"I only have one question." Rory finally broke in. "How?"

"He showed up here last night with a couple bottles of wine. It was late, I was bored so I thought, why the hell not?"

Rory considered this for a moment, "that was all there was to it, you were bored?"

Paris shrugged ordering Rory to blot her lips on the piece of tissue she was holding out before she answered. "I guess. It was kind of fun."

Rory was about to pick up on this very un-Paris like comment when there was a knock at the door. Panicked she picked up her watch off the desk, Logan was not due to pick her up for almost an hour. "Sit still," Paris ordered running out of the room to answer the door.

Rory was sneaking a peek of herself in the mirror, relieved that Paris actually seemed to know what she was doing when she came back into the room followed by Marty.

"Hey Marty," She said pleased to see him. "How are you?"

"I just dropped in to say hi, I'm back." He said a bit uncertainly.

"Sit down and tell me how everything went." Rory ordered. "I'm not going out for an hour yet."

Sitting on the edge of the bed he surveyed the room taking in the dress hanging from the closet door and the make up scattered across the desk. "You're going to a New Years party?"

"Yup," Rory said allowing Paris to go back to work on her face. "Now tell me how things went at home."

Marty shrugged, "As well as could be expected. I felt weird every time I called my dad, dad and my uncle, uncle."

Paris looked up quizzically but must have decided she had enough on her mind to deal with without delving into other people's problems, as she did not comment.

Marty did not seem interested in discussing his newly confused family relations though. "Did you and your boyfriend get back together?"

Paris beat Rory to this one. "New one."

Rory did not notice Marty's crestfallen expression but Paris did. "Well, I just wanted to say hi." He muttered picking his backpack up and heading for the door. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Rory waved waiting until she heard the outside door click shut. "Poor Marty," She sighed to Paris. "He has major issues going on at home right now."

Paris snorted. "Not just at home."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked trying to bend her neck around to look at Paris. "Ow," she yelped when Paris forced it back around to facing forwards.

"You are so obtuse sometimes, Gilmore."

"Why?" Rory asked wondering where that very unexpected insult came from.

"Because that boy practically worships you. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Marty?" Rory was shocked. "We're just friends."

Paris didn't answer which made Rory feel worse. "Honestly Paris, it's not like that between Marty and I…" She trailed off uselessly. What did she really know anyway?

Paris moved onto Rory's hair, which Rory had thought she had done, but apparently not well enough by Paris's standards. She sat and worried as Paris deftly twisted her hair into a complicated upsweep. If Marty really did having feelings for her what was he going to think about her relationship with Logan? He was her friend and she didn't want to hurt him.

Slapping Rory on the back Paris ordered her to get dressed. Examining the dress with a feeling of trepidation she picked it up and lay it on her bed. "I'm scared I don't have enough to hold it up." She confessed to Paris. "It's got a really low back so I can't even get a little help from a push up bra."

Rummaging through her kit Paris pulled out a package. "Double sided tape, a gift from the itty-bitty-titty-committee."

Fifteen minute later Rory and Paris stood in the kitchen testing the tape's durability. "Logan's going to be in for a nasty shock if he tries to cop a feel." Paris laughed giving the strapless top a tug. "Nothing's getting in there."

"I doubt he would try," Rory said readjusting by pulling up under the arms. "A quickie in the back of a limo doesn't exactly seem like Logan's style."

"It's every guys style." Paris muttered just as a knock sounded on the door.

"Okay," Rory said turning to face Paris, "Do I look okay?"

Paris softened for a minute. "You look great."

"Good enough," grabbing up her matching bag and her coat Rory headed for the door.

She had not seen Logan since the week before in Stars Hollow and her heart gave a little flip when he stepped inside dressed in a tux, holding a bouquet of roses out for her.

There were no witty little comments; no playful jokes this time. He looked her over appreciatively before taking her hand in his. "You look beautiful."

Forgetting everything but him she was just about to return the compliment when the door came crashing open and Finn came tumbling in. "Where is she?" He demanded

Catching site of Paris who had frozen at the sound of Finn's voice as she was reaching up into a cupboard for a vase for the rose's Finn looked slightly confused. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"


	14. Comparisons of male perfection

"Well, that's half an hour of my life I'll never see again," Rory commented climbing into the waiting limo. "Thank God because that was enough drama to last a lifetime."

"I tried to talk him into getting her after we had left." Logan said following her in. "He seemed to think it would be more amusing with an audience. I think he just wanted someone there to call 911 incase she tried to kill him."

Before sitting down he leaned over the partition to speak to the driver. "They'll be just one more minute, Dave. I'm sorry we kept you waiting but like I told you before, Finn is insisting on playing Ring Master tonight."

Not being able to hold back a laugh Rory still felt compelled to come to Paris's defense. "He should have given her some warning. That is the number one rule in Paris 101, don't surprise her. She hates surprises."

"And Finn thrives on them. They are a scary combination. I expect if you leave them in a room together for too long they'll burst into flames."

Seconds later Paris came sliding in. She had surprised Rory several times tonight, first with how skilled she was with make up application and then how quickly and appropriately she could dress on such short notice. Rory vowed the first opportunity she had she would sneak into Paris's closet to see what else she had hidden in there.

Tonight, dressed in a midnight blue evening gown with a strand of pearls around her neck and her hair arranged artfully on top of her head Rory was struck with how sophisticated her roommate appeared. It was only the pinched expression on her face that ruined the effect.

"Would you get in and shut up," She growled at Finn who was drumming out a tune on the side of the limo with his hands.

Finn vaulted himself inside. "Onwards, Dave my good man!" He called throwing his arm around Paris's shoulders.

"Just because I made the mistake of sleeping with you once does not give you the right to manhandle me."

"Twice and I don't remember you complaining either time." He told her before raising his voice again. "Dave, would you mind swinging 'round Pet Mart first. I think a muzzle might go nicely with my dates frock."

Landing an elbow in his ribs Paris turned her attention to Logan who had been amusing himself by playing with the wispy tendrils of hair falling down Rory's neck. "Trade me places, Huntzberger. I get car sick riding backwards."

"Alright," He agreed easily. "Finn, trade Rory places."

Bounding up Finn was the first to make the move as the rest struggled awkwardly to exchange seats. "Ahhh, now." Finn said stretching out his legs "is that better, Princess?"

"I don't know if you know or not but your buddy here accomplished a pretty amazing feat today." She informed Logan crossing her arms smugly.

"Well, now darling, that is a lovely thing to say." Finn simpered reaching out to pat Paris's leg which she jerked away before he made contact. "At first I was scared of getting frost bite but you warmed up eventually."

"That is not what I was talking about," she said between clenched teeth turning back to Logan. "Rory saw him naked. She was officially the last girl on Campus to witness the glory that is Finn."

"He didn't lock the bathroom door," Rory explained quickly lest Logan get the wrong impression. He seemed fairly unconcerned regarding her with an amused expression before turning his attention back to the performance before them.

"So now your work here is done," Paris continued her attack on Finn, "I'm sure you can transfer to Harvard and start afresh. Or better yet why don't you try a West Coast school?"

Ignoring Paris Finn grinned at his friend. "Sorry mate, I didn't mean for her to see me naked before she saw you. She's bound to make all sort of unfair comparisons now." He shook his head sadly. "It's both a gift and a burden being the epitome of male perfection."

Rory felt the colour rush to her face but Logan only laughed. "Where are we going?" she asked changing the subject quickly before things became more uncomfortable for her.

"It's a surprise."

She groaned, "I am not jumping off of anything else, Logan. Once was life affirming enough."

She didn't have to wait long as they pulled into a parking lot less then a minute later. Getting out Rory recognized it as not being far off of campus. "We're going bowling?" she asked staring up at the huge neon bowling ball over them. This didn't seem right.

Logan only smiled and ushered her over to a group of about twenty people huddled under the sign. She recognized most of them from The Life and Death Brigade but there were a few strangers.

"It's about time," Colin called walking to meet them. "Now I want to know why we had to be dropped off here."

"Simple." Logan said bending down to ask Dave to open the trunk for him. "I didn't' want anyone to leave. You can't do that if you don't have a vehicle."

Reaching into the trunk he pulled out a large cardboard box as the rest of the group began to gather around. "I decided instead of doing the usual New Years Eve ritual of getting drunk and acting idiotically we would get the idiocy over with first."

He tossed a package to Colin. "Teams of three, pick your team. Don't open that until I tell you to."

"Oh, pick us!" Finn yelled dragging Paris forward.

"We'll take Rory," someone called from the back causing Rory to crane her neck to see who it was. Seconds later Stephanie pushed her way through the crowd followed by another girl.

"Hi," she whispered to Rory grabbing the package Logan held out to her. Taking hold of Rory by the wrist she pulled her back with them to the back of the crowd.

"Typical Logan," muttered the girl Rory didn't know tossing her blond mane in annoyance. "He has to make getting drunk much more complicated then it has to be with some little game. I'm Sloan by the way. Sloan Carmichal."

Rory began to introduce herself but Sloan cut her off. "I know, everyone knows. You've been the hot topic of conversation all week."

"Really?" Rory asked surprised. "Things must have been pretty slow if I'm the hot topic of conversation."

"She's cute." Sloan said with a laugh turning to Stephanie. "Not at all what I would have expected from Logan."

"Colin let it slip that Logan's been spending a lot of time with 'the reporter girl.'" Stephanie explained. "It surprised a lot of people."

"Like her?" Rory asked nodding in the direction of a girl standing at the edge of the crowd who was throwing very dirty looks in her direction.

"She looks like a Barbie Doll I had when I was little." Rory said then had to resist the urge to slap her hand over her mouth. The same could be said about the two girls who were now her teammates.

"And just about as plastic." Stephanie confided not seeming to realize that she had been insulted. "Remember that list I told you about?" She asked referring to the number of girls vying for Logan's attention she had told Rory about.

Rory nodded. "Well, Portia was at the top of it. Or at least everyone thought she was, including Portia." Stephanie confided. "So she's pissed that someone came out of the blue and elbowed her out of the number one slot."

"And given the fact that you are virtual unknown doesn't help." Sloan added. "I mean she didn't even know about you until word leaked that Logan was off the market."

"So just watch your back around her for awhile." Stephanie warned. "She's used to getting her own way. I mean she's not going to pull an Amy Fisher or anything but she'll definitely make your life miserable if you let her."

Rory didn't have time to dwell on this unsettling prediction as Logan was calling them all forward. "Okay," He said with a cocky grin. "I've made up a scavenger hunt of sorts. Inside each package is a list of things you have an hour and half to collect. After you have collected everything on the list there is an envelope for you to open with further instructions. First team back wins."

Ignoring all groans and demands to know what the prize was Logan walked over to Rory. "I gave a lot of thought to yours Ace." He gave her a wink. "It's special."

She held in the moan that was threatening to escape. That could only mean it was going to be difficult and potentially embarrassing. Instead of showing him that she was worried now she threw him a haughty look. "Remember those comparison's Finn was talking about earlier? I think it might be a long time before I can either confirm or deny them."

Extremely proud of herself for getting the last word she turned on her heal and was about to join Stephanie and Sloan when Logan caught her by the elbow. Pulling her back so she was pressed against him he didn't even give her a chance to protest as he lowered his head to hers and kissed her in front of everyone.

Letting her go with a wicked grin, "Whatever you say, Ace." Then turning he waved to everyone before hopping back into the limo calling out the window. "I'll see you all before midnight."

**A/N: Yes, I 'borrowed' this idea from 'One Tree Hill'. Thought I would 'fess up incase anyone accused me of being origional! Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving to all the Americans! I'm a Canadian so we celebrated ours last month. **


	15. Frosty the Felony

"The boy's unhinged." Stephanie did not seem to be the only person in the parking lot to hold this opinion judging by all the muttering going on as Logan drove away.

"Demented is more like it." Sloan was holding up a sheet of paper she had pulled from the package that Logan had given them. "A pipe, a checkered scarf, a top hot, ten pieces of coal and a carrot."

"What are we doing, charity work for the under privileged snow man fund?" Rory laughed.

Both Sloan and Stephanie turned to Rory. "You have obviously never played one of Logan's little games before." Stephanie told her with a sympathetic smile holding up two more sealed envelopes, numbered 1 and 2. "Trying to figure out how to get all of this stuff will be the easy part."

Watching the other little clusters of three begin to disperse the three girls took to the sidewalk back in the direction of the campus. "So, a carrot is easy enough." Rory began. "We just go to the nearest convenience store and pick up a whole bag."

"No money." Sloan huffed. "Logan ordered Colin to confiscate all our bags, cash and credit cards before you guys got there." That was when Rory realized she had left her handbag in the back of the limo.

"Oh, wait!" Stephanie cried suddenly. She had been rummaging around in her coat pocket, for spare change Rory had assumed before she pulled out a silk Burberry scarf.

Making a little check on the list beside 'checkered scarf' Sloan tapped her lower bottom lip thoughtfully with the pen Logan had included in the package. "He didn't say what size of top hat did he?"

Peeking over her shoulder Rory agreed. "There are no size specifications."

"Okay, I know how to get a top hat and a carrot. You two figure out the pipe and coal and meet me in front of the student union building in half an hour!"

Without another word Sloan sprinted off with her evening dress billowing behind her. Watching her go Stephanie turned back to Rory. "Any idea's?"

"Not evening an inkling."

Dropping down onto a nearby bench at a bus stop Stephanie motioned for Rory to sit next to her. Wincing slightly as she sat down as the silk of her dress was not much protection against the cold bench Rory tried to think.

Pulling a package of cigarettes out of her coat pocket Stephanie offered one to Rory, who refused, before lighting up. "Who was the girl with Finn?"

"Paris Gellar, she's my roommate." Rory told her waving away the smoke that was drifting up into her face. "They drive each other insane so I don't really understand what they are doing here together."

"Typical Finn," Stephanie laughed blowing smoke rings into the night air. "He loves a challenge. Wait a minute…Paris Gellar?"

Rory nodded worried what Paris might have said or done to offend Stephanie or someone she knew. This would not be the first time she would have to defend Paris to someone she barely knew.

"She was Flemming's last Lolita before he kicked it, wasn't she?"

Slightly stunned at how casually Stephanie mentioned Asher Flemming's death especially since Rory had been the one to help Paris through her mourning period she wasn't sure what to say. Then a thought occurred to her. "You and he, you weren't…?" After all Professor Flemming's had been known as a bit of a ladies man, especially of the much younger ones.

"Oh God no!" she laughed stubbing out her cigarette on the bottom of the bench. "I'm not into dirty old men, I'm more of a gawky young guy type."

"I know where to get a pipe!" Rory announced suddenly remembering that Paris had a whole collection of Professor Flemming's pipes stashed away in her room.

"Then what are we doing standing around here talking about some old dead guy?" Stephanie asked leaping up. "Lead the way."

Ten minutes later Rory found herself in one of the most awkward positions she had ever been in her life. "We are going to get arrested for this." She hissed to Stephanie who after effortlessly breaking the lock on Rory's dorm window had hoisted her up so she was straddling the window ledge, trying not to tear her dress.

After stumbling into the room she turned to close the window, whispering to Stephanie to meet her around the front of the building in two minutes. Rushing into Paris's room she threw on the light knowing how angry her roommate would be if she ever found out Rory had gone through her things.

Throwing open Paris's closet Rory stopped cold. Earlier that night she would have given anything to see what Paris had hidden in there, now she wished she didn't know. Set up before her on several shelves was a sort of shrine to Asher Flemming. Pictures, books, letters and pipes.

It was almost too sad for Rory to look at. She had thought Paris was starting to move on with her life. She had obviously been very wrong.

Feeling deflated Rory knew she couldn't take one of the pipes, even on loan. It wasn't right; not when it was all Paris had left. She was about to meet Stephanie at the front door and admit Defeat when another idea hit her.

Less then a minute later she came flying out the front door to find Stephanie flirting with a tall fraternity looking boy. "Got the pipe." She grinned tossing a bubble pipe at her. She had gotten it in her stocking for Christmas.

Laughing Stephanie turned it over in her hands, seemingly admiring the ingenuity of a pipe that blew bubbles, before introducing Rory to the guy at her side. "This is Chip. His frat house is having a kegger, with a barbecue." She raised her eyebrows. "He's just invited us."

Chip, quite pleased with himself for finding two attractive young women didn't have any clue that he was being used for his coal briquettes.

Running with their hands, full of briquettes, in front of them so as not to get their dresses dirty, Rory and Stephanie met Sloan in front of the Students Union building.

"You're late." She accused stamping from one foot to another trying to keep her feet warm holding up a wilted carrot and a bright green sequined top hat.

"Where did you get that?" Rory asked pointing at the top hat.

"Off my roommates lucky leprechaun doll. She has to sleep with it before a big exam." She didn't seem to be the slightest bit guilty about destroying a good luck charm as she held up the carrot "And this came from the Dumpster behind the cafeteria."

"You went Dumpster diving?" Stephanie asked clearly impressed. "Nice."

Quickly showing Sloan what they had found Stephanie dug out the envelope numbered 1. "Make a snowman in front of the Deans residence without getting caught and take your picture with it as proof."

"What?" Rory practically shouted. "No way! We could get expelled for that!"

"For making a snowman?" Sloan asked obviously not understanding what the big deal was.

"No, not for making a snowman directly but for trespassing and public mischief." She crossed her arms and shook her head. "I'm not doing it." And she meant it.

She still meant it as the three of them stood in front of the Deans residence, where a New Years Eve party was in full swing. "There is no way we are going to be able to make a snowman without getting caught." Rory hissed as she nudged the other two along. It would look too suspicious if they stood there gawking.

Walking back around the block they cut through the back ally which was not well lit. "Owwww," Sloan yelped pitching forward suddenly and falling face first into a pile of snow.

"Stupid children and their stupid sleds," She muttered kicking the offending sled as she got to her feet.

"I've got it!" Rory shouted excitedly. "If we build a snowman on this sled and pull it onto the front lawn it'll be quick, we get a picture and we are out of here in five minutes."

"Bloody genius," Sloan muttered throwing a pile of snow on top of the sled and started to ball it up. "No wonder Logan likes you. You're nearly as brilliant as he is."

Grinning Rory joined the other two in making the sloppiest snowman in creation and haphazardly throwing their finds on it.

With Stephanie as the look out guard Rory and Sloan pushed it onto the Deans front yard before hastily posing for a picture with the Polaroid Camera Logan had provided.

After snapping one of Stephanie the three of them made a run for it nearly making it before colliding with a middle aged couple who were obviously on their way to the Deans party.

"Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger." All three girls said as if it had been choreographed.

"Well, Good Evening Girls." Mrs. Huntzberger smiled. "What are they three of you doing out here at this time of night?" Then she caught site of the lopsided snowman in the Deans yard, her lips twitched as she looked down at all three of their bedraggled hems and soaked knees.

"Whatever it is, we know nothing." Mr. Huntzberger told them with a grin before pulling his wife along. "Happy New Year ladies."

Joining hands the three girls began to run, laughing hysterically but only after they heard Mrs. Huntzberger comment to her husband. "This practically screams Logan." Rory had to agree and knew somehow that their meeting his parents was no accident on Logan's part.

Coming to a halt around the corner Sloan opened the next envelope and read it out breathlessly, half from laughing, half from running. It was just an address. "That's Logan and Finn's dorm." Rory was informed.

"Oh, wait, there's a p.s." Stephanie grabbed Sloan's wrist before she threw the note back in the envelope. "Be there by midnight to bring in the New Year with a kiss for your date."

Rolling her eyes Sloan made a gagging sound. "I came with my brother."

Nudging her friend Stephanie nodded at Rory who was smiling to herself. "I don't think that was meant for us."

All three began to run knowing that midnight must be close. They reached Logan's building just as Rory was sure her chest was about to explode. The other two quickened their pace but Rory slowed when she caught site of a lone figure in the parking lot.

Turning to face her as the other two blew by Logan's face broke into a giant smile. "Just in time Ace."

"I'm going to kill you Huntzberger," She said flinging herself at him, knocking them both over onto the snow covered ground. Laughing Logan rolled her over so she was under him.

Just then a giant cheer went up from the building and Rory new it must be midnight. "Happy New Year, Rory." He said

"Happy New Year, Logan." She returned and this time it was her who kissed him.


	16. Resolutions and Promises

"I have snow in some very uncomfortable places right now."

"I'm excellent at snow removal." Logan informed her before nimbly jumping to his feet and holding his hand out to Rory who was struggling to sit up. Despite the cheesy line on his part and the fact that she had tackled him to the ground she was sorry the moment had to end. His cheeks were tinged a rosy red and his eyes twinkling and Rory could not remember ever being quite as attracted to anyone as she was to him at that very moment.

Grabbing hold of her hand he hauled her up beside him. Not letting go of her he nodded in the direction of his building where the party was obviously going strong on the second floor. "We can just skip this if you want."

"We can't avoid them forever," She started to drag him towards the door referring to his friends; most of whom she was sure did not approve of her.

"I know, I've been trying for years," he said with a long drawn out sigh. "It's too bad you're insisting on staying because I hear the Deans having a party a few blocks from here."

Coming to a halt Rory turned to face him with narrowed eyes. "Yes, your parents really seemed to be looking forward to it." She poked him in the chest accusingly. "I don't know how you arranged it, I can only guess you have a pact with the devil."

Not even bothering to deny knowing what she was talking about he grinned at her. "If the three of you had been a little quicker you would have met your grandparents."

She resisted the urge to kick him as he practically dragged her through doors and up a set of steps to the second floor. "So, did I pass?" She knew he had been testing her on a lot more then her ability to gather strange objects and make a snowman. He had wanted to know if she could get along with his friends and do something completely out of character.

Pausing on the landing he seemed to consider this for a moment before choosing to misunderstand her, "I'll have to see the pictures first."

Their conversation ended abruptly when two guys came barreling around the corner. They barely even slowed down as they pushed past Logan and Rory. "20 minutes man, be ready." One of them called over his shoulder.

"What was that about?" Rory asked puzzled as she followed Logan into a corridor. One of the doors was thrown wide open and people were spilling out into the hallway.

"A tradition of sorts. Have you made a New Years resolution?" He asked seemingly changing the subject.

"I don't make resolutions."

"You do tonight." With that said he led her into the dorm suite he shared with Finn, which was full to overflowing with people Rory didn't know but who all seemed to know Logan.

Pushing through the crowd, Logan led her to the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room, which was currently acting as a bar. "What do you want to drink?"

"Soda?" She asked knowing what the answer would be.

"Not unless there is a healthy dose of vodka in it."

"Something small, then." Her last hangover was still fresh in her memory and she was not anxious to repeat it.

"A shot it is." He agreed slapping his hand on the counter. "Two shots!" he called to Finn who seemed to be filling the post of bartender.

"Where's Paris?" Rory asked watching Finn expertly pour two shots of scotch into shot glasses. He didn't spill so much as a drop.

He looked around for a minute then gestured vaguely towards the living room. "Out there."

"I'm glad to see you are taking such good care of your date." Logan said in what Rory thought to be a reproachful tone. as he handed her the shot glass then tossed his back with no apparent ill effect. Rory was not so lucky.

Handing the bottle of scotch to LoganFinn muttered a curse just as Rory began to choke.. "I will go and find the charming Miss. Gellar. Mind the bar until I get back. You turn your back for a second and someone is making off with our whole inventory."

Holding his hand outfor Rory, who was slowly recovering, tolead the way around the counter into the kitchen, "What do you know about mixology? Because it looks like you are my assistant."

"Not a single thing." She confessed.

"Alright, you are my apprentice then." Logan shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket and threw it on top of the fridge before taking Rory's coatfrom her. Rolling up his sleeves he began by naming every single bottle on the counter.

He was just beginning to identify all the mixers when a throaty female voice cut in. "I'll have a Bloody Mary."

Rory looked up into the extremely perfect face that belonged to the voice. Her name was Portia, Stephanie had told her earlier and apparently Rory had beat her in a race for Logan's affections.

Before Rory could even fully register what was going on Portia was leaning over the counter kissing Logan full on the mouth. "Happy New Year," She whispered pulling back then giggling, "Oops, you've got a bit of my lipstick on your mouth."

Logan took a step back just as she was about to reach out and wipe it off with her finger. "A Bloody Mary, you said Portia?" he asked wiping the lipstick off with a napkin before naming the list the ingredients to Rory.

Frowning when Logan had turned his attention back to Rory so quickly she went for a different angle. "Did all your staff not show up tonight?"

"What staff?" He asked distractedly spinning around to grab a tin of tomato juice out of the fridge.

"The staff you hired for the party, silly." She gave a tinkling little laugh, "you're obviously training the bartender."

Rory had to bite her lip from laughing at the pathetically low blow. Logan's brow furrowed as he studied Portia for a moment.

"We didn't hire any staff for tonight. Rory and I are just filling in until Finn gets back." He handed her her drink and then turned is back on her so he was facing Rory.

"Is she gone?" He whispered after thirty seconds.

"Uh huh, leaving vapour trails in her wake." Rory whispered back. "She's sure set on putting me in my place."

"Ignore her. She's been chasing after me since practically before we could walk. Has it in her head that we can be TheJack and Jackieof the 21st century. It doesn't seem to bother her that I have no political aspirations."

Before she had time to comment Paris came flying into her arms "Rory!" She cried. "Rory! My friend Rory!"

"Hi Paris," She said trying to loosenher friendsarms that were currently wrapped around her neck. "What have you been up to?" Although that was fairly easy to figure out as she smelled like a brewery.

"I was playing a game!" She announced as happy as a pre-schooler who had just mastered 'duck, duck, goose."

Finn followed back into the kitchen only moments later. "I found her taking shots, with that lot over there." He motioned to a group of about 10 people clustered around the couch. "They were playing a drinking game. Anytime anyone said 'and' they had to take a shot. It had to be the worlds shortest game."

Paris was still holding onto Rory, she felt a little heavier now and Rory realized she was holding most of her weight. "I don't feel so good." Paris mumbled.

Quickly Logan took hold of Paris and shuffled her over to Finn. "I think your date needs to be taken care of." He informed his friend. Then looking at his watch he grabbed a hold of Rory's wrist. "It's time."

Pulling her to the nearest window he threw it open. People began to gather all around the windows. "Okay," he instructed her. "Keep your eyes directed that way," he motioned to the west. "Oh, right, what's your resolution?"

Having no idea what was going on Rory said the first thing that came to mind. "I'll give up coffee." It would be a nice way of supporting her mother. Pure torture, but what other vices did she have?

"One second." He told her and slipped away. In less then a minute he was back holding a coffee cup. "When I tell you, throw it out."

"Out the window?" She asked surprised.

"Out the window." He reaffirmed just as a mighty crash sounded and the sky was lit up by fire works being set off only a few blocks away.

The whole apartment abrupted in cheers. Suddenly people were throwing all kinds of things out the window, cell phones, a bag of cookies, a can of beer so Rory, taking a cautious look down to make sure no one was below her, threw the coffee cup, laughing when she heard it smash.

"Told you we should have gone to the Deans party," Logan whispered in Rory's ear.

Turning to stare at him with her mouth hanging open Rory could only gape. "Yep, Charlie and Dylan lost a bet." He said referring to the two they had run into on the steps earlier who were now setting off fire works from the Deans roof.

Not being able to hold it in any longer Rory began to laugh. "And what did you give up Huntzberger? Delinquency?"

"I didn't exactly give something up." He admitted with a shrug, "It's more of a promise."

"A promise?" Rory asked absently staring up into the sky at the colourful display. "A promise to what?"

Moving around sothat he was shoulder to shoulder with her, leaning out the window Logan didn't answer right away. After a few seconds Rory turned her head to study him. He kept his eyes directed at the sky but she could tell he wasn't really watcing when he finally told her. "A promise that I'm not going to screw up the good thing I've got going right now."


	17. Compromising shotguns

Rory was pulled from a deep sleep the next morning by her phone. Not even bothering to open her eyes she felt around the floor beside the bed until she found her bag, dumping all of it's contents out in the process of picking up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning, sunshine! Happy New Year!"

"Mom?" Rory croaked, struggling to sit up unsuccessfully. Her eyes popped open when she realized the reason why was a very blond head pinning her arm to the bed. Flopping back down on her back she looked around helplessly as her mother talked away oblivious of the fact that she did not have her daughters undivided attention.

What was going on? If she had gotten disgustingly drunk the night before it might explain why she was lying in Logan's bed. But she had only had one shot of scotch and then had drank soda for the rest of the night. Lifting the covers up she peeked underneath. She was still wearing her dress. That was a relief. But it still didn't explain what she was doing in bed with Logan rather then in her own bed alone.

"Relax, Ace. Nothing happened." Rory rolled her head over to stare at Logan who was tousled and bare chested but very much awake beside her.

"And so then Michel had to go outside and pull the wife out of a snow bank…and Woah! That's a male voice I just heard and in very close proximity to my daughter who I know I just woke up."

Closing her eyes Rory took a deep breath as Lorelai went barreling on, "I knew my 'maternal radar' was going off last night, I convinced myself it was just Luke's snoring but now all is explained. My daughter was being compromised!"

Rory had to laugh, "I am pretty sure I was not being 'compromised' at all but then I can't be sure. I don't think anyone has used that word since 1878 when an angry fathers kicked down some randy young man's door with a shot gun in hand."

"I can get my hands on a shot gun," Lorelai assured her, "and I'm pretty sure Luke can kick in a door."

"Good to know, but it's not necessary. I'll just remind you of the fact that I am 20 years old and an adult and I will assure you that the reason I am in Logan's bed right now is completely innocent. I'm still fully clothed!"

The reason she was in Logan's bed was coming back to her now and it was embarrassingly simple, she had fallen asleep there when she had gone into his room to get her bag before Logan walked her home. It was 4 o-clock in the morning and she had been tired and she thought she was only going to close her eyes for a minute before she left. It had been a very long minute apparently.

"Okay, it wasn't promiscuity that was letting off the warning bells, it was drunken behaviour. I think it's time you consider meetings!" Lorelai carried on in good spirits.

As much amused with her mother as she was exasperated she thrust the phone at Logan who was lying propped up on his elbow now, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was eves dropping. "You got me into this mess, you explain."

"Hello, Lorelai," He spoke with an ease which Rory couldn't help but be a little jealous of. How did someone become that confident? "Happy New Year."

He lifted an eyebrow at Rory as he listened to her mother. "I promise her reputation is completely untarnished. Of course if you ever tell anyone that I will have to deny it. It will definitely ruin my reputation if I admit there was a girl in my room the entire night and all we did was sleep." He listened for never moments, every now and then making a sound to show he was still listening. "I think I can manage it. You want to talk to Ace again? She's sitting here wringing her hands. No? Okay, nice talking to you too."

He handed Rory back her phone before sitting up, the covers pooling around his waist. "Your mother is quite the lady. Now I don't think you are planning to go like that so you might want to go home and change before we leave."

Rory stared at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? Leave to go where?"

Standing up and stretching in nothing but his boxers Logan took his time answering. Reaching for a tee shirt that was sitting on his desk he finally explained, "Your mom said she explained it all to you." He pulled the shirt over his head. "But somehow I suspect you weren't listening so I will explain. We are going to Stars Hollow to have New Years dinner at your mom's inn. She said something about the people from Louisiana's little secret coming uncovered last night."

"NO!" Rory gasped temporarily forgetting her own troubles. "They were filling over half the inn!"

"That's why we're going." Logan explained as if dealing with a small child. "She said right now she's left with lot's of food and a family of dentist's from Boston and an octogenarian couple and their dog."

"The Webster's and Mr. and Mrs. Kauffman and Tipper." Rory told him picking up the spilled contents of her bag and cramming it back in.

"So," He went on "We are going to fill space. And liven things up a bit."

Without warning the door came flying open and a panicked Stephanie barged in. "My cigarette's! Have you seen my cigarette's?" She looked from Rory back to Logan and then back again, obviously not caring what she might have walked in on. "What kind of sadistic bastard steals someone's cigarette's?" She asked in a pitiful whine.

"The same kind that throws them out the window and vows never to touch them again." Logan reminded her dryly, leaning back against his desk.

Plopping down beside Rory on the bed Stephanie buried her face in her hands. "I am such an idiot." Like Rory she was still dressed in last nights cloths, rumpled now with her make up smudged. Rory did not even want to think what she looked like as she patted Stephanie's back sympathetically.

"It's okay," Rory soothed. "We all make unrealistic resolutions. I actually said I was going to give up coffee."

"No, not the cigarette's!" Stephanie sniffled. "I did it again, I practically threw myself at him and he went off with her again!"

Rory snuck a peek at Logan for some kind of indication of what Stephanie was talking about. He was looking down at his bare feet, rubbing the back of his neck and looking very ill at ease. "I think I'm going to get something to drink." He mumbled before practically sprinting for the door.

Stephanie was in tears by now, blubbering uncontrollably. "I can't believe how stupid I am over that boy! Sometimes I even think he might be coming around to the idea of me and him and then she shows back up and poof," she snapped her fingers. "He forgets all about me!"

Rory had dug some tissue you out of her bag and handed them to Stephanie who dabbed at her face halfheartedly. "Who are you talking about?" She asked cautiously.

"Colin!"

"Really?" Rory asked surprised then bit her lip. She just had a hard time picturing the two of them together.

Stephanie let out a sad little laugh that was followed by a hiccup. "I know, he's so proper and boring and snotty. There's just something about him, you know?" Rory nodded, understanding all too well.

"So now every time Logan turns Portia down, Portia runs right to Colin, hoping to make Logan jealous. It never works though because Logan doesn't even like her but Colin doesn't get it that she is using him. He thinks he loves her."

Rory was gob smacked. Did people really live like this? It sounded so complicated and decadent, like a really good soap opera.

Sighing Stephanie got up, looking around as if noticing where she was for the first time. "Oh, God!" She cried horrified. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

Shaking her head Rory noticed Logan peeking around the door, obviously checking to see if the hysterics had come to an end. Deciding it was safe he came in, carrying two steaming mugs. He handed one to Stephanie. "Coffee, straight up." And then one to Rory, "Herbal tea for you."

She groaned. "You don't actually take this resolution stuff seriously do you?"

He only looked at her. It was then that she remembered what he had said at the window the night before and had to fight the urge to bang her head against the wall.

Still, this was her coffee they were talking about. "Stephanie resolved to give up cigarette's." She said staring mutinously down into her tea. It didn't even look like coffee. It wasn't like Decaf where you could at least pretend you had the real thing. She wished she had been a little more sympathetic towards her mother.

"Have you had a smoke yet, Steph?" Logan asked

She shook her head as she gulped down the whole scalding cup. Logan motioned for Rory to drink up before he turned his attention back to Stephanie. "You want to come with us?"

Not even bothering to ask where they were going or why Stephanie shrugged. "Okay, nothing better to do."

"Call Lorelai back then," he instructed Rory "and tell her I have managed to round up 7 of us. She'll have to find the rest. We're filling space." He told Stephanie although she didn't seem the slightest bit interested in an explanation.

* * *

"So then the daughter, the one from his first marriage walked in and found her stepmother and her husband in a very interesting position. So then it comes out that the stepmother is not only having an affair with the stepson in law but also her stepson. People were brawling all over the place. Needless to say they were not very festive after that and they were all packed up first thing this morning and heading back to Louisiana a day early."

Rory was explaining to Paris the edited version of why they were going to Stars Hollow for New Years dinner on such short notice as they stood outside their dorm waiting to be picked up.

"The whole world is screwed up." Paris said as she pulled her mittens out of her jacket pockets. "No one has any morals anymore!"

"I have morals!" Rory argued peering beyond Paris down the street. Being on time did not seem to be Logan's strong suit. "You have morals too."

Paris snorted. "Yeah, I really have morals. I'm sleeping with someone that I hardly know only because he's kinda cute and he wants to sleep with me too."

In uncomfortable territory now Rory tried to think a way of brining up Asher in a way that Paris could talk to her about him without ever suspecting Rory had been in her closet.

"I don't think you have to be in love with someone to sleep with them." She finally started off uncertainly. That sounded stupid and kind of heartless. "I mean, being in love means you want the best for the other person and still do if you can't be there…" She trailed off, Paris was looking at her suspiciously. Had she gone too far?

"Give it up Gilmore, have you been reading Harlequins in your spare time? Romance is dead!"

Not knowing whether she should be relieved or worried at how wrong this conversation was going Rory had to tuck it away for further examination later as a black SUV pulled up to the curve.

Flinging open the driver's door, "Out!" Paris ordered Finn. "You're not driving me anywhere! I've seen the way you navigate other things and there is just no way!"

Crawling in the back between Logan and Sloan Rory turned to smile at Colin who was in the back, very far away from Stephanie in the passenger's seat. They both seemed tense.

Finn was refusing to budge saying that he refused to have his car turn into an ice sculpture, which it surely would, if he let the ice queen drive. "Just let her drive, Finn." Logan finally broke in as he wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulders. "We want to get there sometime today." Turning to Rory he whispered in her ear. "I'm scared that this is foreplay for them."


	18. The Lorelai's

"I had always thought this day would kill me."

"What day would that be exactly?" Rory asked as she and her mother walked home together from the Dragonfly in the early hours of the morning after seeing everyone else off. "Because you said the same thing when Melrose Place went off the air."

"And if you remember correctly I almost didn't make it out of bed the next morning. But what I am talking about is my daughter crossing over. Becoming one with the privileged young American's New England chapter." Lorelai said giving Rory's arm, which was looped through her own a little tug.

Her mother's tone was light but Rory had to make sure. "Are you okay with it? I mean, me making friends with the kind of people that you have done just about everything to avoid."

"As long as they don't start asking how much I make, I think you're safe." Then turning serious, "at first it did, you know that though. But I raised you to give everyone a chance, to look deeper then the surface. I've already told you I like Logan, I think he's good for you. He's like an F. Scott Fitzgerald character."

"Gatsby, I presume."

"The only F. Scott Fitzgerald character I can name. I'm right though, aren't I? I might not have read the book but I saw the movie."

"He does have some definite Gatsby traits," Rory agreed. "He's just not the kind of guy I thought I would be so attracted to."

Lorelai laughed and held up her left hand where her engagement ring twinkled beneath the streetlights. "Hello, Luke? Did you ever see that one coming?"

"Well, kind of," Rory admitted "I think everyone but the two of you saw it. So, anyway I get the point. Opposites attract."

"Tonight was fun," Lorelai commented after a moments silence. "Those kids know how to put a little life into an otherwise dire situation. I had been worrying that the Webster's were having a terrible time. All they did was sit in front of the fire reading back issues of Dentist magazines. I didn't even know Dentist's had magazines. What can you possibly have to add every month that would warrant a whole magazine? Barty in Arkansas discovered floss last month, here are the before and after pictures."

"I find something very unnatural about a grown woman who joins her parents dental practice, works with them all day, everyday and then takes vacations with them." Rory said referring to The Webster's 30-something daughter. "I think the highlight of her whole vacation was when Finn opened his mouth right up in the middle of dinner and asked her if he should have his wisdom teeth removed. She actually blushed and got all giggly."

"He does have a way with the ladies. And he's not the only one; old Mrs. Kauffman certainly took a shine to Logan. I didn't know people his age knew how to fox trot anymore."

Rory laughed at the memory of Logan waltzing the tiny, stooped little old woman around the reception area as Colin played a song at the piano that had not been popular since before the 2nd world war. They were all full of surprises.

"And Finn and Paris. All I can say is, wow!" Lorelai shuddered. "I don't think I even want to know."

"That makes two of us," Rory agreed. "Paris is kind of worrying me lately. She acts like she's fine but I just don't know. I saw something last night that I totally shouldn't have seen. She would hate knowing that I saw it but I feel that I need to do something about it."

"So what was the 'it' exactly?

Since she had already filled her mother in on the whole scavenger hunt debacle she was able to reach the reason for being in Paris's closet fairly quickly. "It was like a whole Asher museum." She finished off.

Lorelai was quiet for a minute, obviously considering what Rory should do. "I think you should just go on as you are. Be her friend; be there to listen if she needs to talk. Probably it's not a good idea to tell her you saw this little shrine of hers. She's kept it hidden for a reason."

Leaving it at that Lorelai asked another question. "What's the deal with Stephanie and Colin?"

Rory was shocked. "How did you figure that out? I had no idea about that until this morning when Stephanie came storming into Logan's room crying over him."

"I'm a wise woman," her mother informed her with a solemn expression. This was the perfect opening for what she had been dying to ask all day. "So you and Logan sleeping together, was it honestly just sleeping or were you blowing smoke up my unmentionables?"

"Just sleeping," Rory said not really wanting to discuss it so she took a page out of her mother's book and took control of the conversation. "Since when do you have 'unmentionables?"

"Why, I'm an engaged lady now," Lorelai purred in her best southern accent fanning her face with her hand. "And us engaged ladies do not use such foul language as 'ass'. And besides." She added in her normal voice grinning down at her daughter. "I'm thinking it's just as well that I'm going PG and leaving the 'Girls gone wild' stuff to my protégé."

"Wow, I feel like there should be a ceremony or something, a torch passed." Rory laughed. "You're really stepping down and becoming respectable."

"Talk about crossing over to the other side, huh? Oh, did I tell you Luke and I set a date?"

"No, when?"

"Well Valentines Day is a Monday so we decided to go for the Saturday before. It's romantic by association."

"That doesn't leave much time." Rory pointed out feeling slightly panicked.

"Hey, I don't want to be rolled down the aisle and I don't have much time before I start to get all roly poly and last I heard Vera Wang does not make maternity wedding dresses."

"Glad you've got you priorities straight. So fill me in, where, how many people, flowers, cake and what do I get to do?"

"Here, about 50, roses I think, whatever Sookie makes." And Lorelai paused dramatically, "you get to do whatever you want. How about giving me away?"

"Isn't that Grandpa's job?"

"No, he did that when I was 16."

"Oh, come on," Rory pleaded, "I want to wear a bridesmaids dress. Something horrible and tacky, the colour of pepto bismal that I can show pictures of to people and say, "she really thought they were beautiful. And anyway, I think Grandpa would like to give you away."

"Okay, fine. You are my Maid of Honour then." Her mother agreed. "And you can bring Logan as your date."

Rory groaned, "our entire relationship so far has been a series of social outings. I'm just not sure how to say, 'Logan let's sit in front of the T.V tonight with a tub of ice cream and watch Monty Python.'"

"Probably exactly like that." Lorelai said slightly confused. "I'm sure he has watched T.V before Rory."

"I just mean, how do you move on from the dating thing to being a couple?" She asked as they let themselves into their back door. "I always assumed it just kind of happened. But Logan and I just go from one occasion to the next. Fair enough, it's Christmas and that's what people do, they go to parties but I think Logan's Christmas goes all year round."

"So, buy the ice cream, rent 'Life of Brian' and reserve a place on the couch for him. He wants to be with you obviously so he's just going to have to compromise."

"Maybe a whole night without a bar and his friends is too much to start," Rory said throwing her bag down on the kitchen table. "I'll start slow. We'll go to Burger King. I'll use a two whoppers for one coupon."

"Skip the coupons, I thought you were breaking him in slowly." Her mother suggested. Then leaning in she kissed Rory on the cheek. "Good night, sweet girl. See you tomorrow."

**A/N: I know, no Logan/ Rory interaction. I just kinda missed the Lorelai's and felt like writing about them tonight. I am half way done another chapter which I will be posting tomorrow in which Logan returns and things FINALLY move on a bit! As always, thanks for the reviews, they totally make my day! Keep them coming!**


	19. Herbal Refreshments

**A/N: Okay, Paris and Doyle? I so wish I had thought of that! Classic! But I am quite fond of my Finn/Paris pairing! With Rory I look at it that into every good girls life a bad boy should fall and become her love sick puppy dog, (enter Logan!) the same kind of theory works for Paris and Finn. Into every twisted neurotics life a sexy aussie with a death wish should fall! Thanks to 'My Striped Skirt' for filling me in on the Spike Druscilla reference. I never watched Buffy so I didn't get it! Allison, Luke really is Jewish, I didn't make it up. And Lioness, the 3 daything irks me too. Wouldn't 7 be a lot better? Anyway, sorry for all of this! I am just always amazed by all the reviews I get. I wont be pulling the plug on this anytime soon I am having way too much fun with it! Thanks again! Macks**

"Is January always this gloomy?" Rory asked Lane, whom she had phoned as she walked to the Newspaper office after her last class of the first day back after the holidays. "Or was December like this too and I just didn't notice because there was all the garland and lights and other distractions?"

"I liked the distractions," Lane sighed. "I forgot for a month how pitiful my life really is."

"Your life isn't pitiful," Rory argued kicking a dirty chunk of ice off the sidewalk. She had definitely not had to do that in December when all the snow was bright and fresh, not muddy and trampled like it was now.

"I work at a diner, I live with my boyfriend, just not in the biblical sense because he shares a bunk bed with another guy in our living room. And now to prove to my mother that I will remain a virgin until I die old and alone I have to go to church with her once a week. As Zach would say, 'this is so not rock and roll.'"

"Just think of all the inspiration you'll have to draw on when you're famous one day. When you have people to clip your toenails you can look back and remember when you had to do it yourself."

"Someone to clip my toenails?" Lane asked cheering slightly.

"Hey, if J-LO can have a nipple tweaker you can have a nail clipper." Rory said slipping into the Newspaper office. Activity was buzzing all around her. "Anyway, I am trying to figure out what I want to write about for features. It's like an overdose of eggnog and turkey totally sapped my ability to retain one creative idea."

"Don't ask me, I'm just the coffee girl." Lane grumbled but she didn't sound as down as she had at the beginning of their conversation. The dream of fame was going to pull her through once again.

"Don't mention the 'C' word. I've been caffeine free for over a week now and it's all I can think about…whoops." Rory looked up at the figure responsible for casting a shadow over her desk.

"Gilmore, we need to talk. Now."

"Lane, I'll call you back." She said before hastily throwing her phone onto her desk. "Doyle, hi! Happy New Year! How was your Christmas?" She greeted the Yale Newspapers editor nervously. He looked peeved, much more so then usual.

Not bothering to answer he marched around so he was standing beside her, hands resting palm down on the top of Rory's desk. "I've been hearing some disturbing rumours about you, Gilmore."

"Me?" Rory squeaked.

"I don't normally concern myself with my reporters personal lives but I couldn't ignore this. This thing with you and Huntzberger, STOP IT!"

Lowering her voice as several heads popped up from their work after Doyle's outburst Rory wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. "It's not a big deal Doyle, don't worry about it, okay?"

"Don't worry about it?" He asked a vein in his forehead throbbing visibly. "Did I not tell you about Logan Huntzberger? Because I'm sure I told what kind of guy he is."

"Yes, Doyle. You told me what you, emphasis on 'you' thought about Logan."

"Then what are you doing? Did he slip something in your drink?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"What?" Rory exploded. "No, he didn't slip something in my drink! God, Doyle, there is a really big difference between a prank and a felony."

Obviously deciding to change tactics he knelt down so he was at eye level with Rory. "Look, I know he's charming and quite the catch but you have no idea what he is capable of. I just don't need him ruining one of my best reporters to the point where she runs away to a commune in California and spends the rest of her days weaving pot holders."

"You think I'm one of your best reporters?"

Disgusted Doyle got to his feet, "Just don't let this little fling affect your work. Or distract your work." He added pointedly as Finn appeared at the door waving his arms wildly.

"Rory, psssst, Rory!" He said in a stage whisper hanging around the door. "Rory, hi, it's me, me Finn."

Shaking her head she had to fight the urge to smile as she mouthed 'what?' at him trying to avoid Doyle's disapproving glare.

"Do you like sugar?"

"Yes," she nodded puzzled as he tore off out of the room. Turning her attention back to Doyle she decided she would rather have his wrath directed at her for anything other then her personal life.

"I don't know what I'm going to write about yet."

"Find something and have a rough draft on my desk by Thursday." He snapped turning on his heal and running directly into Logan.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Doyle muttered before greeting Logan curtly, "Huntzberger."

"Doyle!" Logan greeted cheerfully slapping him on the shoulder. "Good to see you, have a good holiday? How's the family?"

"Just dandy. In fact I woke up on New Years morning to find someone had very thoughtfully wrapped my entire car in Christmas Wrapping Paper, bow and all. I don't suppose you know anything about that, do you?"

Shaking his head with a crooked little grin, "No clue. But I'll ask around. Anyway, I'd love to stay and talk but I just dropped in to bring my girl an herbal refreshment, with sugar." He handed Rory a paper cup of herbal tea with a wink. "She's given up caffeine, you know." He confided to Doyle.

Rory began to shake her head wildly at Logan as the tips of Doyle's ears turned bright red. "See, a distraction!" He roared at Rory before turning to Logan. "This is a News Paper office, not a social club. There are no girlfriends here!"

Not appearing even the slightest bit put off Logan regarded Doyle seriously. "Okay, I brought my fellow reporter, Rory here, an herbal refreshment. Better?"

"Oh, bad argument," Rory broke in before she could help herself. "Don't you actually have to report something to be a fellow reporter?"

"Caught on a technicality," he winced good-naturedly. "Good call, Ace. I'm gone." He gave Doyle another hearty slap on the back on his way out.

Left alone at her desk Rory tried to concentrate but she had Logan on the brain. Finally giving up she was about to pack up and trudge back to her dorm where she would have fewer distractions when her phone beeped alerting her she had a text message.

"Ace, study date tonight. Meet me outside the caf at 7."

Logan Huntzberger, the enigma. Just when she started to think she had a handle on him, he surprised her once again. It was then that an idea struck her for an article. It was going to take all of her persuasive powers to wrangle it but she was prepared for that.

Picking up her bag she left the Newspaper with an amused expression on her face. Logan wanted to study.

* * *

"Seat taken?"

Rory looked up from her table in the cafeteria. "Marty," She said with a smile throwing all of her books, that she had scattered across the table back into her bag so he had room to put his tray.

"I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?" She asked trying to act normally despite Paris's accusation regarding Marty's feeling for her running through her head.

"Good," He said cutting his dinner roll in half. "How was your New Years party?"

"Oh, you know," She waved her hand lamely, "typical New Years Party." Why was she lying to him?

"So, you have a new boyfriend, huh?" He didn't look at her, which made Rory feel worse. Could it be possible that Paris was right? She would do anything for him to look at her, to act normally.

Taking a deep breath she nodded. "Yeah, it just kind of happened. Has that ever happened to you? The last person you expect just shows up and doesn't leave you alone until they wear you down…" She trailed off weakly. Why couldn't she have just said yes and left it at that instead of making excuses.

"Anyone I know?"

She had to tell him now, "Actually, it's because of you I met him."

With a raised eyebrow she finally got a smile out of him. "Barry the maintenance man? I thought there was a vibe between the two of you."

Laughing despite herself Rory was about to tell him about Logan when something behind her had obviously caught Marty's attention. "Oh wonderful, here comes the snob squad."

Glancing over her shoulder Rory spotted Finn and Colin strolling down the centre of the cafeteria, obviously on a mission. 'Keep walking' she silently begged as they approached her table. She had never met a group of people with such a bad sense of timing.

"Rory!" Finn called, his face breaking into a wide grin. "You will just have to do. We have been looking for your young man all over the place." He handed her a flyer. "We have decided that the first day back to these hollowed halls of knowledge calls for a party. We came up with the idea only an hour ago."

He seemed so pleased with himself as he handed Marty a flyer as well. "Finn, Colin. This is my friend, Marty."

"Bartender Boy." Colin greeted with an indifferent tone.

"Marty." Rory corrected firmly.

"Marty, nice to meet you." Finn said passing a flyer to a group of girls passing. "Tell Logan that I have already arranged for our place to be cleaned tomorrow so there's no need to grouse about another party. Anyway, enjoy your study date." He said making parentheses with his fingers as he said 'study.'

Rory was unable to make eye contact with her friend. This was the worst possible way for him to have found out. "Logan Huntzberger?" He asked quietly crumpling his flyer up and tossing it on his half-eaten dinner.

"Marty, I should have told you myself." She began to apologize. "I really like him. And I think if you got to know him you'd like him too."

Not even bothering to answer he pushed away from the table and stood up. Picking up his tray he finally spared her a glance. "A guy like him gets whatever he wants because of his name and his money. I thought you would see that. I honestly thought you were better then that." He turned then and walked away.


	20. Danny and the boys

An hour later, Rory sat across from Logan at a library table staring blindly at the open book in front of her. She could still hear Marty's accusation, 'I honestly thought you were better then that' ringing in her ears. She felt a mix of hurt and anger. Marty was supposed to be her friend, why was he judging her?

A hand snaked out over her book and turned the page. She looked up at Logan, who up until then had been sitting quietly highlighting notes. "I thought you might have forgotten how it worked. See, after you read and retain one page you turn it over and there's a new page to read and retain."

"Thanks for the tip." Rory muttered turning the page back to where she was, willing herself to concentrate. It was a sad day when Logan Huntzberger was making better use of study time then she was.

"So," He said casually setting down his highlighter. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong? There is only so much sighing and muttering a person can take before being obligated to ask."

"Nothing's wrong." Rory answered much too quickly.

Leaning forward, his arms folded on the tabletop, he studied her before shaking his head. "No, try again."

Frustrated Rory slammed her book shut, "fine, I had a fight with a friend, okay?"

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"About me then." He said knowingly, his eyes never leaving her face.

"God, Logan." She exploded but quickly lowered her voice to an angry whisper after several heads popped up and glared at her. Apparently some people were actually studying. "Not everything is about you."

"No," he agreed cheerfully "But this time it was."

"Fine," she huffed. "My friend Marty accused me of being with you because of your name and your money. He's mad because he thinks I'm better then that."

"I got there first, huh?"

Running her hands through her hair Rory could only shake her head. He was so annoyingly intuitive. "He's my friend and he doesn't like you and your friends."

"And I got there first." Logan repeated.

"I don't know." Rory told him honestly. "I never thought we were anything but friends. Paris said the same thing the other night, but then Paris reads way too much into everything. I mean she translates the cafeteria monitor giving her a larger then normal portion of mashed potatoes into an invitation for sex."

"So, does this revelation change anything?" He asked, rather coolly Rory thought.

"What do you mean?"

He toyed with one of his highlighters as he spoke. "Let me break it down for you this way, Ace. If Marty had thrown a frozen turkey through your window with an invitation hanging from it's leg the same day as my fruit cake, for a party the same night as mine which would you have gone to?"

She didn't even have to consider, she knew the answer and she hated herself for it. At that time Marty had been her friend and Logan a nuisance. "Yours." She admitted.

"Good, and do you want things to continue and progress?" He asked with no change of expression.

Rory nodded as she nibbled on her lower lip nervously. "Yes, I do. Do you?" She asked nervously.

His face broke out into a grin as he held up Finn's party flyer, which Rory had given to him when they met in front of the cafeteria. "Do you honestly think I would spend my first night back at classes highlighting notes while Finn has half the campus parading in and out of my room if I didn't?"

"You've got a point there." Rory agreed finding her first smile in over an hour. Studying could wait; she was behind as it was. Standing up she started to toss her remaining books and notes into her bag. "Let's get out of here," she said to Logan who didn't need to be told twice at the speed he was out of his chair. "I know where there's this great party."

She needed a distraction; everything else could wait for the next day. "Meet me for breakfast tomorrow," she said suddenly remembering her article as she led the way out of the library. "I need your help with something."

* * *

While the New Years Eve party had been a select crowd this one was not. All sorts of people were spilling out of the building where Logan and Finn lived. "Finn has a fondness for flyers." Logan explained as they climbed over a couple sprawled out on the stairs completely oblivious to the fact that people were trying to pass. "I give this another 20 minutes before the campus police show up."

"Lovely," Rory muttered nervously. "You won't get in trouble for this, will you?"

"Nah, Finn's on first name basis with most of the squad by now. He'll just have to clear most of them out." He took hold of Rory's hand as he pushed through the crowd in the hallway towards his room.

No sooner had they appeared in the doorway than Finn practically pounced on them. "Thank God you are here!" He grabbed Logan by the arm. "You seriously need to get rid of that guy. He's putting people off."

Both Rory and Logan's heads swiveled in the direction of Finn's outstretched arm. "Oh no," Rory moaned rubbing her temples with the tips of her fingers as Logan muttered a curse under his breath. Marty was sitting on the couch, alone despite the amount of people in the room. He was gripping a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"He sure doesn't like you." Finn informed his friend. "Now get rid of him."

Both Rory and Logan exchanged a look of disbelief before Rory spoke. "I'll deal with him, he's my friend and it's me he's mad at."

"Good, good." Finn said clapping his hands together before giving Rory a gentle push in the direction of the couch. "Go now."

Grabbing Rory by the arm Logan shoved Finn away in a rare show of temper. "You are not dealing with him alone. He's drunk and pissed off. I'll go talk to him."

"Yeah, great idea!" Finn piped up again, "Would someone just get rid of the party downer. I figure I have an hour at the most before Danny and the boys from the campus police show up and I would rather enjoy it."

"We'll go together if you insist." Rory informed Logan while ignoring Finn. "Let me do the talking though, okay?"

Approaching the couch Rory could feel the butterfly's beating against her stomach. "Hi Marty." She greeted cautiously.

He looked up. "Rory."

"Hi," sitting down on the edge of the couch. "How are you?"

He shrugged staring down at his half-empty bottle of vodka. "Okay I guess." Then as if remembering his manners he shoved the bottle at Rory. "Want some? I hate the stuff." She took the bottle from him handing it over her shoulder to Logan.

"Then why are you drinking it?" She asked quietly.

"Dunno." He muttered twisting his hands around in his lap. "Seemed like a good idea. I was mad."

"Mad at me?"

He didn't answer right away. Finally he looked up at her with blood shot eyes. He was about to speak when he caught sight of Logan. "You!" He stormed! "It was you I was mad at!"

Logan didn't say anything, the expression on his face calm. "I came here to tell you what I thought of you!" Marty continued struggling to stand up. "What I think of arrogant spoiled brats like you that don't know what it's like to have to work for everything you've got! And then you just sweep in and take all the good girls and ruin them!"

Marty's face was turning a bright shade of red as his voice rose higher and higher. The music had stopped and people were pushing their way in from the hall to see what was going on.

Rory reached out to lay her hand on Marty's arm but he jerked away. "Don't!" he ordered her. "Why are you with a guy like this? He won't treat you right, he'll use you and then move on like you don't even matter!"

"Marty…" Rory began not even sure what she was going to say but as it turned out it didn't matter. Marty chose that exact moment to charge Logan. He seemed to forget Rory was between them and he tripped over her feet tumbling to the floor.

"Oh, God! Marty!" Rory shrieked dropping to the ground beside where he fell. Logan was beside her in an instant.

"He's just passed out." He told her after checking Marty's pulse and then his head for bumps where he might have hit it. "He'll be okay." He assured her before looking up at Finn. "Sorry buddy, but I think I'm closing this one down."

Finn didn't even bother to argue. "Everyone out" He shouted before turning his attention to Rory. "Do you think Paris is still awake? The night's young."

"You can find out for yourself," Logan informed him as Marty began to sputter and cough, obviously coming to. "You are going to help me get Marty here back to his dorm." He turned to Rory. "He's in your building, right?"

Rory nodded, "I'm going that way anyway, I'll take him."

"He's passed out once, chances are he'll do it again." Logan told her hoisting Marty up with Finns help. "He looks like he doesn't weigh much but he's dead weight. He's too heavy for you. You wait here, go into my room and study or whatever else you want to do. Just stay here."

Rory started to object. "Don't worry, we're not going to take advantage of his drunken state and take turns beating the crap out of him and then dump him in a Dumpster." Logan told her as they began to head for the door.

"I know that." She said as she watched Logan and Finn head for the door, dragging a semi conscious Marty between them. "It's just…" She trailed off. "It's just I'm not sure I'm ready to be alone in your room with you yet." She said to an empty room.


	21. Shiners and Fat Lips

"MOM!" Rory wailed into the phone when her mother's answering machine picked up after several rings. "Mom, it's me, pick up the phone. Please pick up the phone!"

She heard a banging sound as the phone on Lorelai's end picked up. "Rory?" She asked breathlessly, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Sniffling as she blotted her eyes with the back of her hand Rory tried to calm down. "I've gone and made a mess of everything again and I didn't even mean to!"

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked worried and confused. "Where are you?"

"I'm fine." She said plopping down on the edge of Logan's bed. "Well, I'm not fine, I'm miserable but I'm not on my way to the hospital in an ambulance or anything. I'm at Logan's."

"Did you and Logan have a fight?"

"No, Marty and Logan had a fight. Well, more Marty then Logan."

"What?" Lorelai asked raising her voice. "Back up and start again. Marty, your friend Marty? Tall, skinny guy with the cute smile? That Marty? Why were he and Logan fighting?"

"Marty was doing the fighting." Rory told her crankily. "I told you that already." She went on to fill her mother in on the nights events. "And so then Logan and Finn took Marty back to his dorm and Logan told me to stay here and I'm scared he wants me to stay all night!" Her voice became a pitch more hysterical.

Lorelai was happy that this conversation was taking place over the phone so her daughter could not see the smile on her face. "Okay, Rory. First things first. Calm down, take a deep breath and relax."

She waited a second and then went on. "Now this thing with Marty, it's not your fault. You had no way of knowing how he felt about you. And if you had, would it have changed anything?"

"No," Rory said. "Marty's a friend. At least I hope he still is. Logan asked me pretty much the same thing already."

"He's a smart boy, that Logan." Lorelai quipped before becoming serious again. "Marty was just hurt and I bet he'll feel like an idiot tomorrow. Give him a little bit of time to get over it and then go and talk to him."

"Okay," Rory agreed. "Now, what do I do about Logan? He told me to stay here and so I did but I don't know what to say or do when he gets back."

"Okay, I am not going to deny the fact that he wouldn't say no if he came back to find you sprawled on his bed wearing only a strategically placed fig leaf, but I don't think that's the reason he told you to stay at his place."

"Really?" Rory asked wondering why she felt disappointment along with relief.

"Marty was feeling like you let him down," Lorelai explained patiently. "And he was drunk and emotional and so you being there as your boyfriend and his friend dragged him back to his dorm would have been this huge humiliation. The male ego is a funny thing."

"I'm sorry I called and dumped this all on you," Rory apologized. "All of a sudden I was alone here and it all got to be a bit much."

"That's what I'm here for. I was actually just lying in bed watching The OC but this was so much better!"

"Hey," Rory said indignantly before laughing. "This was a one time thing. I am fully intending to resume my normal, boring, yet satisfying life first thing tomorrow. All the drama is over."

Lorelai made a little humming sound in the back of her throat. "No offence, kid, but as long as you have Logan Huntzberger hanging around the chance of a normal life is non existent.

As if on cue the door opened and Logan came in. Looking up Rory's mouth fell open. "Oh, my god! You're bleeding!"

One side of his face was swelling and blood was dried at the corner of his mouth. She could hear her mother shouting, "What? What's going on!"

"Mom, I have to go." She said jumping to her feet.

"Okay, but call me back if it's anything important. Like if there's a big brawl broken out on the Yale campus. I'll watch the News at 11 then for sure!"

Rory hung up as her mother was still chattering away. "What happened?" She asked tentively touching the side of his face. When Logan winced Rory dropped her hand; "did Marty do that?"

Shaking his head he gave her a lopsided smile, due to his cut lip as he shrugged out of his jacket and threw it the back of his chair. "Marty couldn't put one word in front of another by the time we got him back to his room. Some people shouldn't drink. No, I have Paris to thank for this."

"Paris?" Rory asked feeling her eyes go round. "How…why?"

"Finn." Logan said peering into his mirror to access the damage. "Need I say more? He decided to pay a visit and insisted I come along for a minute. I should have known that something was up.

"Apparently Finn had neglected to call or contact the delightful Miss. Gellar in over a week and as you can guess that didn't go over well. She opened the door, took one look at him and swung. He ducked and…" he motioned to his face. "The rest is history."

Rory tried not to laugh. She really made an effort but Logan could obviously see she was struggling to keep her composure. "Go ahead, laugh." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "I should have left him to deal with it on his own."

"I'm sorry," she burst out "just the thought of Paris slugging someone, well I'm surprised it hasn't happened more often to be honest but it makes for an amusing mental image."

"Glad you're enjoying my suffering." He said as he sat down beside her.

All of a sudden Rory was very aware of the fact that they were on a bed. Shifting slightly she grabbed the first thought that came to mind. "Where's Finn?"

Logan only raised an eyebrow. "No!" Rory exclaimed. "She didn't just slam the door shut in his face?"

He shook his head. "I swear to God the more unstable she proves to be the more attracted Finn becomes. It's like wild animals that eat their young, they can't help themselves."

Rory shuddered before turning her attention back to the state of his face. "You should really do something about that."

"Like press charges?"

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of putting ice on your face so it doesn't swell up to the size of a balloon. Stay here and I'll get some."

"It's a good thing ice was all we needed," Rory told him coming back into the room a couple of minutes later with ice wrapped in a towel. "That and half a bottle of Tabasco sauce was all that was in there."

Logan hissed as Rory placed the compress against the side of his face gingerly. "Don't be such a baby," she chided. "I would have looked for disinfectant in your bathroom but after seeing the contents of your fridge I decided it would probably be a fruitless effort.

"So, you're just lucky that I come prepared," she informed him reaching for her bag and rummaging around until she found a tube of polysporane. "I always pack the necessities after my run in with the 'Life and Death Brigade,' a very hush, hush secret society that threatened to cut my entire family's legs off at the knees if I disclosed anymore then that."

He cracked a smile as she slathered the side of his mouth with the disinfectant. "It'll probably come in handy then. You're staying here tonight."

She felt her cheeks redden as she shook her head. "I'll go home."

"Need I remind you what's going on at your place right now?" He asked referring to Paris and Finn. "I'm not exactly in any fit state to offend your virtue, but to prove it I'll take Finn's room and you can sleep here." Then thinking better of it he backtracked. "Actually I'll take the couch."

"I'm being stupid," She admitted with a weak laugh. "We've both slept here together before." She fell quiet then twisting her hands nervously in her lap. "It's just I'm not ready for anything else yet." She wasn't able to look into his eyes. "I just want some more time. But I don't want to kick you out of your bed either."

Logan was quiet for a minute as if searching for the right thing to say. When he did finally speak it was in an uncharacteristically serious voice. "On second thought I think it might be a lot safer for both of us if I sleep on the couch. I want to respect what you want."

Before Rory could think of anything to say he was up and heading for the door. "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow. I want to know what you need help with. G'night, Ace."

Flopping backwards onto his bed Rory let out a huge sigh. There was a warm bubble in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't stop smiling. Logan was respecting her wishes, but it wasn't easy for him. That was a heady revelation.


	22. A full pasture

"I told you so." Startled Rory looked up from the piece of toast she had been munching on as she went over some notes she had made earlier that morning. Paris slid into the chair opposite her in the cafeteria with a bowl of granola and a banana. "I told you Marty was hot for you over a week ago and instead of nipping it in the bud you let it blow up all over the place."

Sighing to herself Rory shut her notebook. "Good morning, Paris. It's lovely to see you too. Oh, please sit down. I would love your company."

"Cut the crap, Gilmore," Paris said as she began slicing her banana over her granola. "I've heard all about the lovely little public display of affection Marty spewed all over you and Huntzberger last night. In fact I think most of the student body actually witnessed it first hand."

Picking up her cup of tea, wishing desperately it was coffee Rory took a deep drink. She felt wretched enough as it was; she really did not need Paris rubbing it in. Setting her cup back down she stared at Paris. "It was horrible and I feel awful about it. I'm going to go talk to Marty tonight."

Paris made a hissing sound that Rory took for disapproval. "Cut your losses. I know it must be a huge ego boost to have two guys fawning all over you but it's not fair. It's like a really old dog, you take it out to the pasture and shoot it then move on."

Paris did not even give Rory a chance to respond. "You have done well for yourself, scoring Huntzberger. Now you need to concentrate on keeping him. Have you slept with him yet?

Unprepared for this kind of interrogation Rory set her cup down and scowled at Paris. "My being with Logan is not a step up on the ladder to social success, okay? And the rest is none of your business."

"So that's a no then," Paris said unperturbed as she spooned up a mouthful of cereal. She observed Rory thoughtfully as she chewed. Rory did her best to ignore her but it was hard when she knew that Paris was far from finished.

"What are you waiting for?" Paris asked momentarily forgetting her attack because curiosity had gotten the better of her. "I mean you're not exactly the Virgin Mary anymore, are you?"

Rory shrugged "I don't know," she admitted deciding to be honest. Paris had a considerable amount more experience in this area then Rory did, she might be of some help. "I guess I don't want to rush into anything again. I want it to be right this time."

"It's sex Rory, not a dinner party," Paris said but her voice had lost some of its bite. She pushed her bowl aside and leaned in lowering her voice to a confidential tone. "Guys have been sleeping with whoever they like, whenever they like for years. Women are just starting to catch on. Do it because it's fun and a great distraction. Don't worry about the 'right' time." She finished by rolling her eyes before pulling her bowl back and resuming eating.

"I can't think like that." Rory finally said, a little surprised that Paris could. "I think you need to know someone and if not love them, at least care about them before you get all sweaty and naked with them."

Paris stopped eating and looked up at her. "You've never had good sex!" She accused loudly.

Rory could feel the heat rushing to her face as she reached up to scratch her head self consciously as a group of girls at a nearby table began to giggle. Paris was still staring at her. "Well?"

"I haven't had a lot of practice, okay?" She said in a whisper. "I have had sex exactly twice. The first time was, well the first time.Name one person who had a really great first time?" she challenged Paris before moving on. "The second was on the floor of Miss. Patty's dance studio which would make a great entry into 'the weirdest place I've ever done it' if I am ever stuck in an elevator with a bunch of strangers for several hours but it in reality it was hardly earth shattering!"

Annoyed she finally looked at her roommate who had yet to comment only to notice that she did not have Paris's undivided attention. She was looking up behind Rory with a smirk on her face. Closing her eyes Rory knew instinctively who was behind her. She tried to take deep calming breaths but that didn't help. Finally opening her eyes she was face to face with Logan who had taken the seat next to Paris across from her.

"Got your note." He said with a grin. "You said something about a 'favour' so I thought it was for an article for the paper. I guess I misunderstood. I only wish I had worked out first or brought a bottle of wine…"

Rory was sliding further and further down in her chair wishing that she could just drop to the ground and crawl out of the cafeteria. Logan was still grinning at her and Paris was cackling hysterically.

Taking pity Logan reached over and took hold of her hand, tugging gently until she sat up again. "I only heard the end, something about an elevator and earth shattering."

She knew he was lying but she managed a weak little smile of thanks. Straightening up she examined his face of which was swollen with a purple tinge around the edge of his mouth and cheek. "How are you?" She asked motioning to his face before glancing over at Paris who had finally stopped laughing to see if she felt the slightest bit guilty.

Apparently she didn't. "You were too pretty. I did you a favour really."

"That was thoughtful of you." He said as he shook his head no to the stack of toast Rory offered to him from her tray. "I had breakfast already. Finn made Colin and I French Toast."

Paris's eyes narrowed at the mention of Finn, "Likes to send his men off with a full stomach to face the day, does he?" She asked standing up and pulling on her jacket. "It's nice to know he's good for something." Without so much as a goodbye she was gone.

"Trouble in paradise?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow watching Paris storm off. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to Rory who was still feeling self -conscious. "You left early this morning. You made almost as much noise as Finn did coming in, which is no mean feat I might add. Now what is it you needed?"

Taking a deep breath Rory reached over and picked up her notebook. Ever since she had had a brain wave concerning her article the day before she knew Logan would be a hard sell. She didn't really need his co-operation but it would help. She had been up since 6 gathering information so she was well informed and therefore harder for him to say no to. "I want to write about 'Lily's place'."

"No."

Taken aback by how quickly he shot her down even though she halfway expected it. "Why not?"

"Why do you want to?" He shot back.

"Because I think it's a worthy cause and something people should know about. We all know about the problems facing a lot of these third world countries, famine, disease, political injustice, " she ticked off just to name a few. "But I know personally that I have never considered what happens to the people that cannot fight for themselves because. I have thought about it a lot since I heard about it and I think a little exposure would make a lot of other people think too."

Logan watched her carefully through her entire speech. She seemed so sincere, which didn't surprise him. That was the kind of person Rory was. She wanted to help and make a difference and people knew that about her. Logan on the other hand, had a hard time being taken seriously. Maybe she had a point. She could bring awareness to something to something he believed in without dragging him into it.

"Okay, Ace," He began after they had both sat in silence for over a minute. "I'll give you some contact numbers, people that can tell you the whole story and I can tell you what I saw over there. My only condition is that I don't want any mention."

This was something Rory had already counted on so she agreed easily. "Thanks." She finally said after another lengthy silence. "I owe you one."

Logan grinned wickedly then, quickly shedding his serious mood. "I'm not sleeping with you for a story, Logan." Rory said trying not to laugh.

"And you call yourself a journalist!" he blustered playfully. "Have dinner with me Friday night."

"I can't. Friday night my mom and I have dinner with my grandparents." She explained. "How about Saturday?"

"Saturday then," he agreed easily before checking his watch. "What time is your first class?"

"20 minutes." Rory said starting to shove everything back into her bag. I should probably get there a bit early. I wanted to ask the T.A a couple of questions before the professor starts."

"I'll walk you." He said standing up and waiting as she got ready. "I don't have class for another hour yet and I thought I might go over to the Newspaper and visit with my old pal Doyle."

Later that afternoon Rory sat at her desk in the Newspaper marveling at how quickly her article was coming together. True to his word Logan had given her several useful contacts and several web sites to reference. This was why she wanted to be a journalist she thought to herself happily, so she could inform and educate people.

Looking up she smiled at Doyle who was standing across from her. He frowned and turned away. He was still upset with her and now every time he was near by he would sigh a lot and shake his head. Rory hoped this article would prove to him that she was capable of handling Logan and her responsibilities to the paper.

Rory was just printing off her first rough draft to proof read when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She said rather absently as she scanned the first printed sheet.

"Hello, is this Rory?"

"Yes, this is Rory." She said reaching for the second sheet.

"Oh, good. Rory, this is Catherine Huntzberger."

Rory dropped the papers and the third, which she was in the process of grabbing. "Mrs. Huntzberger." She stuttered trying to stay calm. Logan had probably told her about Rory's article and she was calling with more information.

"Oh, call me Catherine, please." She corrected with an easy laugh. "Or Cathy even. Now, Rory," She began obviously getting down to business. "I have just been on the phone with your mother and grandmother and we all thought it would be nice to have a little dinner party on Friday night. I haven't seen Lorelai in years and she's bringing Luke and of course your grandparents will be there."

"Oh, well that sounds nice." Rory said at a loss for words. Dinner with her family and the Huntzberger's was going to be interesting. Especially throwing her mother and Luke into the mix.

"I thought it was time we all got together." Logan's mother continued. "And when Logan suggested Friday I got right on the phone to Emily."

Cursing Logan silently Rory wrote down the time in her day planner before saying good bye. Tossing her phone back on her desk she wasn't sure what to do first. Go and find Logan and kill him or finish her article before her mother killed her.


	23. The all powerful and mighty Logie

After the phone call from Logan's mother Rory found it hard to concentrate on her article. Every time a phone rang in the newspaper office she jumped nervously awaiting an angry call from her own mother. This change of plans was not going to sit well with Lorelai. Rory knew that her mother considered the Friday night dinners with her parents a big enough imposition and so adding more people, especially people that were her parents friends was not going to go over well.

Finally giving up trying to work Rory packed up her bag and handed the first draft of her article to Doyle as she passed him on her way out of the room. "It's rough," She called over her shoulder. "I think you'll get the general idea though. I've listed all my references and contacts if you want to double check them." She was out the door before he had time to respond.

Out in the cold Rory trudged along muttering to herself. This was such a typical Logan thing to do. Find a button and push it. Rory knew she was an easy target as she had a lot of buttons, still that didn't mean he had to take advantage of every given opportunity. Why couldn't he just be normal?

But normal wasn't Logan's thing. Rory knew that and like her mother had said to her the night before, as long as she had Logan around her life wasn't going to be normal either. Sighing, Rory readjusted her bag on her shoulder. Just because she had to accept certain aspects of his personality didn't mean she couldn't track him down and scream at him until that cocky grin of his slid off his face. She was entitled to that at least.

Finding Logan was not as easy a task as Rory thought it would be. Usually all she had to do was turn around and there he was. After checking all his usual hang outs, including all the campus pubs she tried his dorm where she found Finn and Colin hunkered down on the floor clutching X-Box controls, their eyes glued to the television. Rory was able to decipher from their distracted grunts that Logan was not there.

Heading back in the direction of her dorm Rory was about to give up her hunt and phone Logan, denying herself the pleasure of a personal rant when she spotted an artfully tousled blond head coming towards her. Quickening her pace Rory did not come to a stop until she was face to face with him.

Forced to come to a halt Logan didn't seem the slightest bothered. In fact he looked quite pleased with himself. "Ace," He greeted her cheerfully "I was just on my way to find you."

"I just bet you were," she accused poking him in the chest, "On your way to gloat that you got your way once again." Logan made no comment just continued to smile at her, which only infuriated her more. "Your mother called me. She also called my mother and grandmother. We are all having dinner with your family on Friday night."

Hands in his pockets Logan rocked back on his heels as he studied Rory who was quite worked up at the moment. He quickly sobered his expression thinking now was not the time to tell her how adorable she was when she was angry. He'd store that away for a time when her nostrils weren't flared. "Yeah," he finally drawled out, "she mentioned something about that."

"No," Rory shook her head exasperated, "You mentioned something about that," she poked him in the chest once again. "Your mother told me exactly whose idea it was."

"And is the prospect of having dinner with my family so disturbing?

"No, the prospect of my family along with your family is what is disturbing." Rory shot back before she could even process what she was saying. How did he always do that? She asked herself fighting the urge to stomp her foot like a two year old. How did he mange to always turn things back around on her?

Logan did not appear to take offence as he reached out and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen over Rory's face back behind her ear. She slapped his hand away. "Oh, you're not done being annoyed with me yet?" He asked not bothering to stifle the laughter in his voice as he dropped his hand.

"I don't think 'annoyed' is the right word. She looks ready to bust both your knee caps," a third voice broke in causing Rory to swerve to her right, noticing for the first time the girl standing beside Logan.

Holding in the groan threatening to escape her lips Rory straightened up as the girl thrust out her hand. "I'm Kendra," she said introducing herself, tipping her head to one side and giving Rory the once over. "When I found out Logan had a girlfriend I was prepared to dislike you and make fun of you, but you are totally not what I expected."

"Um, thanks." Rory muttered trying not to stare at the girl with the blue streaked hair and various piercings who was obviously close enough to Logan to comment on his personal life. She peeked over at Logan for his reaction.

"Kendra and I are in a couple of classes together." He explained taking advantage of Rory's confusion by throwing his arm around her shoulder. "No need to be jealous though, Ace." He assured cockily, "for the most part she detests me and my privileged background."

"It's true," Kendra agreed with a nod. "But I figure he might be a good person to have on my side one day. It always helps to have a suit with a name in your corner."

"She has a habit of chaining herself to buildings just before the wrecking ball strikes and liberating lab rats." Logan explained.

"That was you?" Rory asked incredulous remembering the year before when the campus was over run by the white lab rats.

"Yeah, the stupid things didn't run though. They hung around until the science department herded them all back up and returned them to their cages to mutate them." She shook her head with a sigh before turning her attention back to Logan. "That happened last year when you weren't here. You keeping tabs on me, Logie?"

"I believe it's good policy to always have a radical with a criminal record in your corner," Logan returned with a careless shrug.

Laughing Kendra gave him a playful punch on the shoulder before going on her way. "I like her." She called over her shoulder to Logan. "She doesn't take any of your crap!"

With his arm still draped over Rory's shoulders Logan turned so that they were walking back in the direction of Rory's dorm. "Logie?" Rory asked with a laugh, "I like it. Do you think she would mind if I borrow it sometime?"

"She likes to emasculate me whenever possible." He looked over at Rory, "she kind of reminds me of you in that way. Now are you done yelling at me or would you like to go another round?"

Rory only shook her head. Her anger was almost a thing of the past. It was almost impossible to stay angry with Logan. "Next time you have one of your brilliant idea's though, maybe give me a heads up first."

"What's the fun in that?"

"I know you don't understand because you like to live like life is a giant game of truth or dare but I don't. I like order and quiet and having a good idea of what's coming next."

"But that's so boring!" Logan exclaimed throwing his head back. "This is the way I am and I can't change that. It's just like you can't change how you like to pull your shirt sleeves over your hands when you're nervous, or the way you tuck you hair behind your ears constantly when you're concentrating, or the way you crinkle your nose when you laugh."

Rory stopped in her tracks and stared at him. Before Logan even had a chance to react Rory had thrown her arms around him and was kissing him. Oblivious to the fact that they were blocking a busy sidewalk they only pulled apart when people began to hoot and cat call.

"I obviously said the right thing for once." He said grinning down at her between her arms that were still clasped around his neck. "I liked the reaction. I might try it again sometime."

Laughing Rory pushed away from him and turned the corner that led to her dormitory. Catching up quickly Logan fell into pace with her. "You do have your moments, Huntzberger."

"As do you, Ace." He held the front door open for her but did not follow inside. "Finn has a new game for X-Box, I said I'd be home to take on the champion."

"Okay," Rory agreed. She had hoped that maybe he was going to come in for awhile. "They were really engrossed in it when I was there looking for you awhile ago. It seemed to involve a lot of gunfire and blood." She said quickly hiding her disappointment.

"We're men. We thrive on bloodshed and gore." Logan admitted with a shrug.

"So join the army."

"And get my hands dirty?" He asked with mock outrage before turning serious. "Study with me again tonight?" When Rory nodded he went on, "same time, same place, same table."

"Oh, we have a table. How romantic!" Rory lay her hand over her heart and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Hey, I can be staid and boring too, Ace." He said as he began to back out of the door. "Just as long as you can go a round of 'truth or dare' with me every now and then. See you tonight." With a wave he was gone.

Digging through her bag for her key Rory couldn't hide the silly little grin on her face. They had a table. He might call it staid and boring but it was just one tiny little significant step towards becoming a couple.

Finding her key Rory was just about to slip it in the lock when she remembered something. Dropping the key back into her bag she headed for the steps. She was going to make all right in her world once again.

Knocking on Marty's door Rory had to force herself to be brave. His Roommate Devin opened the door for Rory. "Is he here?" she asked stepping inside.

Devin motioned towards the closed door of Marty's room with his head. "He hasn't come out all day. What happened to him, man? Two guys dragged him in last night and put him on his bed and that was the last I saw of him."

Worried Rory pushed by Devin and threw Marty's door open, not even bothering to knock. Relieved to see him hunched over his keyboard she closed the door behind her and inched into the room.

"Marty?" She said quietly. "Hi, I just came to see how you were."

He didn't answer but she could tell he was listening to her as his hands had ceased typing. Sitting down gingerly on the edge of his bed she ventured on. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a job."

"But you have a job." Rory said straining a bit to try and see at least part of his face.

He laughed then, a harsh little laugh that made Rory wince. "Yeah, right. Once word gets out about last night no one will want the guy who dared to raise his voice at the all powerful and mighty Logan Huntzberger."

"It's not going to get out, Marty. People aren't even talking about it anymore. That was this morning's gossip. They've probably already moved on the professor who had neglected to do up his fly and was obviously not wearing any underwear by now."

"Yeah right," he muttered returning to banging away at his keyboard. "Only some people have forgotten. I bet by now my name has been black listed by all the catering companies in New England. No one wants to upset the Huntzberger's."

"Nothing has been said to anyone, okay Marty?" Rory said impatience getting the better of her. "Logan hasn't said anything, his friends haven't said anything. No one has said anything. You are the one making the big deal about this. I'm sorry if you don't like me being with Logan but I am. He's not this evil little frat boy who runs around spending his inheritance as fast as he can. He comes across as obnoxious and arrogant and he kind of is but he's a good person too."

Marty snorted but he finally spun around in his chair to face Rory. He looked tired but other then that Rory was relieved to see he was okay. "If you want to be with a guy like that then go ahead. I don't care."

"You don't care?" She asked crossing her arms. "So is that why you yelled at me in the cafeteria yesterday and then tried to attack Logan at the party last night?"

He didn't say anything so Rory continued, softening her voice. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Marty. I really am. I don't know what else to say."

He nodded slowly before standing up and running his hands through his hair. Looking down at Rory he managed a sheepish little smile. "I knew I was being stupid. The first thing I thought this morning when I finally woke up was that you would probably never want to speak to me again."

Jumping to her feet Rory wrapped her arms around Marty and gave him a hug. "You won't get rid of me that easily. Now would you mind not trying to destroy my boyfriend? He's not very big incase you haven't noticed."

A real laugh escaped Marty's mouth and he grinned over at his friend. "I wont unless you ask me to." Then looking a little embarrassed he stared down at his bare feet. "Do you know how I got home last night?"

"Logan and Finn."

Marty nodded, "I kinda thought so. Would you tell them thanks for me?"

"Tell them yourself." Rory said sitting back down. "You're my friend so you're kind of stuck with them now. Sorry about that."

Half an hour later Rory headed back for her room. She felt almost a million times better now that she and Marty were friends again. They had talked like they always did. Marty didn't mention his feelings for her, but Rory knew he wouldn't. She would just have to be careful around him for awhile.

There was just the one little problem niggling at the back of her mind. Her mother had still not phoned her regarding the invitation to the Huntzberger's for dinner Friday night. 'No Comment' was not Lorelai Gilmore's style Rory thought as she checked her phone for any missed calls. There were none.

Dialing her mother's phone Rory prepared herself for the mother of all lectures. She was taken aback by how cheerful her mother seemed when she answered her phone. Was this a trap?

"Hi," Rory said cautiously

"I was just getting ready to call you." Lorelai informed her. Rory closed her eyes. Here it comes.

"I have my first ultra sound two Wednesday's from now at 2:30 and you have front row seats. This pregnancy is totally a family affair."

"Okay," Rory said suspiciously reaching for her day planner and pencilling it in. "Did you get any other phone calls today?"

"Oh, yeah. Cathy called. We are having dinner at their place Friday." Lorelai practically chirped.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Anything that gets me out of dinner with my parents is more then okay with me."

"But Grandma and Grandpa will be there." Rory pointed out wondering if Mrs. Huntzberger had neglected to mention that detail.

"Yes," Lorelai agreed. "But there are other people there. People they like. Plus this is really about you and Logan, which my parent's love so Luke and I can do our duty without the usual interrogation. Plus Cathy has promised to rave to my mother about Luke which scores way more points with her then my actual liking Luke so it's all good."

"Okay then." Rory said very relieved. "You and Mrs. Huntzberger sound chummy."

"She used to baby sit me." Lorelai reminded her daughter. "How can you not like a woman who used to let you play with your mother's jewelry and stay up until you saw your parents car head lights in the window."

"You've got a point there." Rory laughed. "I just phoned to see if you were mad at me."

"Nope. Just don't start dating any of my parents other friends son's because I probably wont like that. Speaking of which, how are things going with you and the son and heir? Have you arranged a night on the couch in front of the T.V yet?"

"Not yet." Rory admitted. "But we do have a table."


	24. The Bride of Huntzberger

"I thought you said you were coming on your own?" Lorelai whispered to Rory who was seated next to her on a settee in the Huntzberger's drawing room Friday evening. She and Logan had been ushered in only moments before to join the rest of the guests, by a uniformed maid who promptly asked what they would like to drink before scurrying off again.

"So did I," Rory muttered under her breath as she accepted her soda from the same maid with a smile. "But that would have been much too simple. Logan somehow managed to get into my car and was waiting there for me when I was getting ready to leave. He said something about being economical, the cost of gas is insane and so we might as well car pool."

"Barring your escape hatch." Lorelai said with a laugh. "That boy can read you like a book. He knew you would come and eat and then make an excuse and bolt in an attempt to teach him a lesson. I told you weren't going to get away with it."

"Am I that transparent?" Rory asked shocked. "Because I was thinking more along the lines of he's got an in with the psychic network."

"Not one of your better plans. I knew I should have pushed more Nancy Drew on you when you were younger. You would have grown up much more cunning and better equipped to deal with the Logan Huntzberger's of the world."

"Well that's lackadaisical parenting for you." Rory said finding her first real smile since Logan had outsmarted her again.

"Lackadaisical?" Lorelai huffed tossing her hands up in the air. "See what I mean? You insisted on reading Charles Dickens and The Bronte's when you should have been reading Nancy Drew or even the Bobbsey Twins and then you would have had some real skills, like figuring out why when you put two socks in the dryer only one comes out. Instead you have this utterly useless ability to throw big words like 'Lackadaisical' around."

"Now what are you two doing huddled up over here all by yourselves?" Both Rory and Lorelai looked up guiltily at Emily who had up until only moments before been engaged in conversation with Logan's father, Mitchum over by the window.

Sitting down in a chair across from them Emily took a delicate sip of her drink from her crystal tumbler. Surveying the scene before her. Richard and Logan were now in discussion over by the fireplace and Mitchum had moved to speak with Luke, who was looking very uncomfortable in a suit and tie.

"Catherine should be down shortly." Emily confided. "Apparently there was a bit of trouble upstairs."

When Lorelai and Rory only nodded Emily moved on. "This is a lovely home, isn't it? I do believe Mitchum's great grandfather had it built for his bride in the 1870's."

"It's a nice pile of bricks." Lorelai agreed wriggling her fingers at Luke who had just caught her eye. He looked much more at ease with Mr. Huntzberger then he had when he had been speaking with her grandfather when Rory had first entered the room.

Ignoring her daughter Emily turned her attention back to Rory. "Every woman to come into this house as a bride since has found a way to leave her mark. Mitchum's mother added an indoor arboretum. Anytime of the year you can go in and something is blooming.

"Now, Catherine added an indoor pool and squash court. She's very athletic. You should really ask Logan for a tour, Rory."

"Yes, you really should Rory." Lorelai piped in once again. "So you can decide what changes you're going to make when you become the 18th generation Huntzberger bride."

Emily's smile thinned slightly but she refused to even look at Lorelai. "Now, that's not what I meant at all." She took another sip of her drink before she gave herself completely away. "But then I suppose you never do know. The two of you make a lovely couple."

Rory blushed and stared down at her hands. "Thank you. She murmured.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "why waste anymore time? Go get pregnant and then you've got him trapped and he'll have to marry you and then all your dreams will come true." She clasped her hands together under her chin and feigned a dreamy expression. "It works like a charm, just ask Luke."

Rory, who had been in the process of taking a drink of her soda had to spit it back in the glass before it came out of her nose with the snort of laughter at her mother's remark. Emily on the other hand was not amused and was about to give her daughter a piece of her mind when a commotion at the entrance to the Drawing room drew all of their attention.

"Logan! Logan!" A small blond whirlwind of motion was hurtling towards Logan. A massive smile breaking out on his face Logan caught her under her arms and swung her around in a circle before setting her down and giving her a tight hug.

Rory's was sure her heart had just turned to a puddle at her feet. How could she stay angry with him after such an unconscious show of affection to his younger sister? She forgot all of his annoying habits such as reading her mind and the newly added ability to shimmy locks which he had proved earlier that day, as she watched him with Lily.

Lily was a miniature version of Logan with the same sparkling eyes and a cap of blond curls framing her pixie like face. She was small with a delicate frame and appeared to be much younger then her 16 years.

Catherine Huntzberger appeared at the door out of breath. She didn't seem the least bit bothered by her slightly disheveled appearance. "Lily, you were supposed to wait for me." She admonished her youngest child whom she had obviously just chased through the massive house after. "But I see you found who you were looking for." Her voice softened as she lovingly ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

Turning her attention to her son she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "You look pleased with yourself." She commented.

"Just happy to see you." He said with a laugh throwing his free arm around his mother's shoulder, his other hand clasped in Lily's.

"Uh huh, you've been up to something." Rory was pleased to see that to his mother Logan did not appear to be so complicated.

* * *

At dinner Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger took seats on either end of the table. Rory found herself seated between her mother and Logan's with Lily directly opposite of her with Logan to her right.

Lily kept casting curious glances in Rory's direction. Rory smiled at her and leaned forward. "I like your dress, Lily."

Lily looked down at the flower print with buttons all the way down and grimaced. "I wanted to wear my pink one." She pouted crossing her arms over her chest. "The one Logan gave me for Christmas."

Sighing Catherine turned to her daughter. "It needed to be cleaned Lily. You've worn it twice already this week. You can wear it tomorrow." This was obviously a bone of contention between mother and daughter.

"And I like the dress you're wearing Lil," Logan said tugging on her sleeve. "Tell me what you did at school today."

Smiling gratefully at her oldest for obviously diverting a tantrum Catherine turned her attention to Lorelai. "I like Luke. I haven't had much time to speak with him but he seems very nice."

"In a crabby sort of way." Lorelai agreed shifting slightly as a maid laid a salad down in front of her. Rory strained slightly to see Luke at the other end of the table seated next to Logan's father. The two of them and her grandfather were deep in conversation of which Rory could only catch snatches. It appeared they were discussing the previous baseball season. Meanwhile Logan had brought Emily into his and Lily's conversation. The Huntzberger's were obviously born hosts.

Rory turned back to the conversation between Lorelai and Catherine since she was literally right in the middle of it. "And have you set a date yet?"

"The 12th of February." Lorelai beamed. "It's soon but its going to be small so there's not a lot of planning involved."

"It'll be lovely," Mrs. Huntzberger assured her with a smile.

The talk of weddings had caught Lily's attention. "You're having a wedding?" She asked Lorelai in awe.

"Sure am." Lorelai agreed smiling at Lily. "Do you like weddings?"

"I love weddings!" Lily exclaimed shifting in her seat so she could fold her legs underneath her. "Can I come to yours?"

"Lily," her mother began in a warning tone.

"Absolutely." Lorelai broke in flashing Catherine a smile. "All of you. Actually Logan is already coming."

Logan looked up from his salad right at Rory. She hadn't actually invited him yet. He grinned, Rory blushed.

"Well, we would love to." Mrs. Huntzberger accepted graciously. "A winter wedding will be lovely."

"Uh huh," Lorelai agreed toying with her salad with her fork as she studied Lily. "And I wonder if you might be able to help me out with something."

Forgetting all about her salad Lily leaned forward. "What?" She asked eyes shining in excitement.

"Well, I have a little flower girl and a little ring bearer that might need some help. My friend Sookie's little guy and Rory's dads little girl," she said offside to Catherine before turning back to Lily who was practically vibrating with anticipation. "Do you think you'd like to be the senior flower girl and keep the little ones in line?"

Words seemed to escape Lily; her face radiated a look of pure ecstasy. She could only nod with her mouth slightly agape.

"Well, that's a relief." Lorelai said reaching across to give Lily's hand a squeeze. "I was scared I wasn't going to find someone up to the task."

* * *

Luke and Lorelai were the first to leave that evening. Luke looked relieved to be going but like herself she knew he hadn't found the evening as terrifying as he had anticipated. Lorelai made arrangements with for Catherine to come and have lunch with her at the Dragonfly later that week and then for Lily's dress fitting with Rory and the other bridesmaids the next weekend.

After they had left Rory tipped her head in the direction of the door at Logan. Standing up, he went over to kiss his mother goodbye and did the same with Emily. "Colin and I have a squash match early tomorrow morning." He said by way of excuse as he held his hand out to Rory.

Taking it she stood up but did not miss the little look her grandmother and Logan's mother exchanged. They both obviously had hopes for the young couple.

After making the rounds saying their good byes Logan and Rory were finally free to leave. Walking to Rory's car neither one of them spoke. Rory broke the silence when she noticed something on the hood of her car.

Picking up the small blue cooler Rory looked at Logan with a puzzled expression. He only shrugged. Opening it tentively Rory peeked inside. There was a note and Rory recognized her mother's writing.

'I seem to have lost the spare key to your car. Let me know if you find it. Love, mom'

Digging inside Rory found a pint carton of 'Chunky Monkey' and the DVD box set of Monty Python's 'Flying Circus.' Laughing Rory looked up at Logan ready to explain when her mother's note became perfectly clear.

Logan was holding up a set of car keys. "As a reporter you should know it's always handy to have an inside source, Ace." He said tossing her the keys before he slid into the passenger's seat.


	25. Inside the Corral

"First order of business," Rory announced as she let herself and Logan into her dorm that evening. "Turn your phone off."

Flipping on the light's, relieved that Paris was not around to put a damper on Rory's much anticipated movie night she cut Logan off before he even had a chance to argue. "This is my night, my idea of fun and you are going to be a willing participant just as I have been in all of your shenanigans."

Fingering the power button on his phone but not actually pressing it Logan studied Rory as if deciding whether to do as she asked or refuse. Crossing her arms Rory stared back. "Consider this my secret society and if you do not turn off your phone you are interfering with the integrity of this event."

"Ah, yes. 'The sorority of the Friday night movie fanatics,'" Logan said with a straight face. "I pledged but got black balled when I missed 'Attack of the killer tomato's' in my recitation of George Clooney's film resume." He tossed his phone to her. "If I miss any important calls it is on your head."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." Rory said shoving the phone into her bag with her own. "Besides it's almost 10 o-clock, I'm sure Finn and Colin and all your other cronies are intoxicated enough by now that they will hardly miss you."

"That was below the belt," he said with an exaggerated wince. "Are you actually suggesting that other's will continue to enjoy themselves in the absence of my presence?"

"It'll come as a shock at first but I'm sure they'll get over it." Picking up the cooler that her mother had so thoughtfully provided Rory took out the Chunky Monkey. "This is desert," She informed Logan walking into the kitchen and sticking it in the freezer. "We need our main course first."

Leaning on the counter top Logan watched Rory move about the kitchen. "Main course?"

"You are such a Friday night movie virgin," Rory's voice came out muffled as she was crawling around on the floor obviously searching for something in the kitchens lower cupboards. "Got it!" She announced triumphantly holding up a box of microwave popcorn. "You take care of the popcorn, I'll set up the movie" she ordered tossing him the box.

"I don't hear any popping over there," Rory called a couple of minutes later from the couch. There was no answer from Logan so she got up to see what was going on.

He was still standing at the counter staring down at the box with a frown on his face. "I've never done this before," he admitted ruefully.

Taking the box from him Rory stifled a laugh as she opened it up. "Take this out of the wrapper and then lay it in the microwave for a minute and a half." After showing him which buttons to press Rory turned to get a bowl as Logan stood waiting. Rory could only shake her head, 'rich kids.'

Pulling the door open the second the dinger went off Logan looked incredibly pleased with himself as he pulled the steaming bag of popcorn out of the microwave. "I cooked," he said with a laugh pouring it into a bowl.

"Emeril, watch out." Rory quipped not having the heart to tease him. She was secretly pleased that little things like Microwave popcorn could give someone like Logan a little thrill. "Now, get your butt on the couch and prepare yourself for Monty Python at their best!"

Settling back onto the couch Rory had to hold back her sigh of contentment. It was finally happening, they were sitting on a couch watching a movie and most importantly they were alone. It seemed so normal and comfortable. They had definitely reached the next level in their relationship.

Or they would have. The opening credits had hardly began to roll when a rap on the hallway door filled the room. Snuggling deeper into Logan's side Rory ignored it at first then when it became more persistent ordered Logan to ignore it too.

"Come on you two, I know you're in there." Rory recognized Colin's voice. He sounded distressed. "Open up!"

Rory turned on Logan accusingly. "What is he doing here?"

Holding his hands up Logan shook his head; "I honestly did not let him, or anyone in on your mother's plan. She threatened me with all kinds of mean, ugly, yet creative tortures if I did not give you this night."

Standing up Rory turned, ready to march to the door and demand that Colin leave when a movement at the window caught her attention. Someone was staring in at them. A scream lodged in her throat she took a step back and tumbled right onto Logan's lap.

"It's only Finn." Logan assured her helping her to sit upright. "I'll go and find out what they want and then tell them to go away, okay?"

Rory nodded wordlessly watching as Logan went to open the door. Both Finn and Colin barged right in followed closely by Sloan. "We have a problem." Colin announced flanked by the other two. All three wore very grave expressions.

Logan glanced over his shoulder at Rory before turning his attention back to his friends, "listen guys, now isn't really a good time."

"No time is a good time for what I'm about to tell you," Finn said moving forward. "One of our numbers has jumped ship."

"Jumped Ship?" Logan asked as if trying to decode a secret code.

"Crossed over to the enemy." Finn said as if this explained all.

Pushing Finn aside impatiently Colin stepped up. "It's Stephanie. She's gone out with Todd Hewitt."

Logan went perfectly still. "When?"

"Tonight," Sloan said finally speaking. She stepped up and handed something to Logan. "I found this in her room after she left. She's been upset lately," She shot a glare at Colin. "It was sitting out on her dresser like she wanted me to find it."

Rory sat on the couch watching extremely confused. So what if Stephanie went out on a date with some other guy? She said as much after another minute of following a conversation that made no sense to her at all.

All four of them turned on her and stared. "He's a Dark Horse." Colin snapped.

"A Dark Horse?" Rory repeated.

Running his hands through his hair Logan came over and sat beside Rory, the others gathered around. "The Dark Horses are a secret society…"

"Bunch of wankers." Finn muttered cutting him off from his perch on the coffee table. "They'll do anything to make us look bad."

"Woah, hold on," Rory said. "If they are a secret society and you guys are a secret society, how come you two know about each other?"

"We just do," Colin huffed as he began to pace back and forth behind the couch. "They are a bunch of classless, new money that aren't ambitious enough to make it into the Skulls or brains enough to get in with us. So they had to make up their own little society. The Dark Horses," he muttered darkly "sounds like a name of a seedy pub."

"And why exactly would Stephanie going out with one of them make you guys look bad?" Rory asked.

"Because," Logan explained "They have a nasty habit of picking off the weakest of the herd and pumping them for information then dumping them totally ruining their reputation."

"But what kind of information?" None of this seemed as big a deal as the rest of them were making it out to be.

"Information that we don't want out." Sloan took over explaining now. "We've done things in the past that could get us in trouble. And there are things going back for years now that could get a lot of people in trouble, a lot of important people.

"Nothing huge," She hurried on after she saw realization then worry creep into Rory's face. "I mean, we've never hurt anyone or anything like that. Just little things add up and can lead to problems."

"But Stephanie wouldn't do that to you guys, would she?" Rory asked shocked that they would even worry about such a thing. Stephanie didn't seem like the weak type who could be bought over so easily.

"Like I said, she was upset." Sloan said crossing her arms and looking directly at Colin.

"What happened, Colin?" Logan asked turning on the couch to face his friend that was wearing a hole in the floor with his pacing.

"This has nothing to do with me," he whined.

"It has everything to do with you," Sloan accused. "But since you don't want to admit it I'll tell them. He," She pointed her well manicured fingernail at Colin "ditched her for Portia once again. Now, Steph was almost used to that and it wouldn't have been such a big deal if he hadn't done it right in the middle of a date with her."

Rory all of a sudden felt the urge to get up and smack Colin across the face. Hard. "Uh huh," Sloan went on. "Steph asked him out for dinner, which was a big deal. Portia hadn't been in the picture since New Years so she thought it was safe. So they were out having a pre dinner drink and who should show up but Miss. Portia. She must have been at a loose end for a date that night and Colin being her little lap dog seemed like the perfect candidate. All she had to do was crook her finger and he came running leaving Stephanie with the tab and a shattered ego."

"It didn't happen like that," Colin argued. "First off, it wasn't a date. Second of all she said it was fine if I went with Portia."

Sloan snorted. "Okay," Logan held up his hand. "It doesn't matter although it was kind of tacky of you man," he said to Colin. "We know Steph was upset so that explains why she was easy bait for Hewitt, what I want to know is why he's targeting us all of a sudden?"

"I might have an answer to that one." Finn admitted looking down while scratching the back of his neck. "I kinda slept with his girlfriend a while back. I didn't think he'd find out." He grinned sheepishly.

"And I might add it was before I took up with Medusa," He said to Rory who was glaring at him as he motioned to Paris's door. "Do you know what she would do to me if she found out I was exchanging fluid with anyone else? Kinky I like, death I'm not so into."

"So, you've got the 'why's' figured out." Rory said turning her attention back to Logan. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I would say go down there and drag Steph away but that's the kind of thing they would want us to do," Logan told her, a crease forming on his forehead as he considered his options. "They want us to charge in and make a scene looking like idiots."

"Right," Finn agreed "And that's not our style. We want to get Stephanie back and make them cause a scene and look like idiots."

Studying the invitation Sloan had brought from Stephanie's room over Logan's shoulder as he did the same Rory felt a jolt when she saw the address. "Hey, my friend Marty is bartending at this party tonight. He told me about it this afternoon."

"As in weighs roughly the same amount as a baby elephant when he's passed out drunk who Logan and I had to drag half way across campus Marty?" Finn asked. "Because if that's the same Marty I would say he owes us."

"Do you think he would help?" Logan asked softly.

"I'll call him and ask." Rory said. "I can't guarantee anything though. I don't want him to get into trouble. He needs that job."

"All we need is for him to leave a door open." Colin said, "to get someone inside."

"But who?" Sloan asked chewing on her lower lip. "All of us would be recognized."

All of a sudden Rory felt four sets of eyes on her. Rory did not like the considering glance's one little bit and was about to say so when Colin broke in. "No, Rory can't. They'll know she's Huntzberger property."

"How would they know that?" Rory asked. "And I am not a piece of land so do not refer to me as property."

"They keep track of us, just as we keep track of them." Logan told her absently toying with her hand that was resting on her lap. "That way we don't get the blame for any of their idiotic pranks. Do you remember earlier this year when all the man hole covers on campus went missing?"

"That was them?" Rory asked. "I thought that was some stupid rush week prank. People got hurt."

"That was them and they arranged it so that the fraternity's got the blame. That's the kind of stuff they do."

"Enough with the history lesson," Finn said with impatience. "We need someone on the inside. Someone who won't be recognized with having any links to us whatsoever."

"Not only that you need a way of getting Steph out of the building," Logan added. "She's gone this far a simple request to leave the degenerate social wont work."

"Oh, how about, 'wanna smoke a joint with me out in the parking lot?'" Finn exclaimed. "Then we could snatch her up and talk some sense into her."

"We're not talking about how to get you out of a building quick although I will make a mental note in case we ever have to." Colin snapped. "How do we get Stephanie out of there before the live sacrifices or whatever else they do for fun starts?"

"Wardrobe malfunction!" Rory shouted out all of a sudden. "Something needs to go wrong with her dress."

"Good one, Steph loves her clothes. Something happening to her dress would not make her happy." Sloan agreed.

"Okay, so that'll work. We still need someone on the inside, someone that can get her to a washroom or somewhere where one of us can be smuggled in to talk to her." Logan turned to Rory. "Make your call. We'll figure the rest out."

Rory went into her room and made the call to Marty. He didn't even hesitate; even when he heard whom it was for. "These guys are a bunch of loser's and horrible tippers."

Coming back out Rory found Sloan was already gone. "She's off to put out a red alert with the other's." Colin informed her in all seriousness.

"Would you happen to have a printer?" Finn asked from the kitchen where he had been prowling about. "I know Paris does but she'll cut my fingers off if I touch it."

"I have a printer." Rory admitted watching Logan over by the door shrugging into his jacket as he spoke into his phone. So much for the no phone rule she thought with a sigh. "Why?"

"I need it for my specialty." He explained examining the abandoned box of microwave popcorn Logan had left on the counter. "Flyers."

Hanging up Logan rushed over to Rory. "I have someone who can help but I need to go meet her. In a pinch she can be the one we get inside." He kissed Rory on the cheek. "I'm sorry about movie night. I'll make it up to you."

"Tell it to the marines," Rory muttered.

"Besides, I have a special assignment for you Ace," He said over his shoulder as he opened the door. "You're our mediator. You're the one talking to Steph. You might want to practice now." He glanced meaningfully at Colin who was sitting on the couch looking rather forlorn.

Before Rory could agree or disagree he was out the door. Turning back she picked up the bowl of cold popcorn that only half an hour before had held so much hope and took it to the kitchen to dump it only to find that Finn had decided to make a fresh batch, cellophane wrapper and all.

Closing her eyes and groaning when an imperious voice rang out from the door, "What's burning?" Rory turned to face her roommate.

Rory didn't even have a chance to explain. Finn was to the door so fast throwing his arms around Paris. "Darling, lovely to see you. You look absolutely ravishing."

As Paris kicked at his shins and pounded on his shoulder blades and kicked at his shins demanding to be put down Finn turned to look at Rory over his shoulder and grinned. "Phone Logan and tell him I've found our insider."


	26. Tassels and Glitter

"The boy has the touch," Rory said with a sigh as she plopped down on the couch beside Colin after watching Finn handle Paris with apparent ease. With minimal explanation and a dialogue that was peppered with both insults and endearments Finn had Paris agreeing to go along with their plan. It was an amazing thing to witness.

Colin on the other hand did not seem to realize, or care for that matter that he had just witnessed nothing short of a miracle as Finn ushered Paris into her room to change. He looked miserable. Sighing to herself Rory clasped her hands together between her knees; Logan wanted her to fix this so she would try.

"So…crazy stuff, huh?" She asked cringing to herself even as the words came out. Seriously, what was Logan thinking? Was she somehow supposed to morph herself into fix-it woman and convince Colin that Stephanie was the girl of his dreams all in time to save her from the clutches of the evil Dark Horses? It was all a little Saturday morning cartoon-ish for her minus a jazzy cape and much tighter time restrictions.

Colin ignored her pathetic attempt at conversation, continuing to stare down at his loafers planted firmly on the floor. Rory stared too, fixating on the little leather tassels on the top. Something about those tassels made her feel sorry for Colin. This surprised her because up until this point she had been placing the sole blame of the demise of her movie night with Logan squarely on Colin's shoulders.

"She's crazy about you, you know?" Rory immediately clamped her mouth shut. That was way too personal. She didn't exactly have a plan of attack but throwing Stephanie in right away was definitely not the way to go. Rory tensed, holding her breath waiting for Colin to explode.

He surprised her with a weak little smile rather then an explosion. Still focusing on his shoes he started to talk. "I've known Steph almost as long as I've known Logan, practically since we could walk. She's like a sister to me."

"And you're not into incest?" Rory said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Laughing Colin shook his head. "Sometimes I look at her and I actually see that she's well…a girl, I mean a woman." He actually blushed when he said it which Rory found endearing. "It's just there's someone else."

"Portia."

He nodded, his eyes going back to his feet. "I know everyone thinks I'm an ass for letting her walk all over me, most of the time I think so too. I know she doesn't feel the same about me."

"Then why do you?" Rory asked completely confused. She was under the impression that Colin was blind to Portia's little game. Why else would he continue to put up with being second best?

He didn't answer her right away and Rory could sense that he was struggling with something. "Logan's practically been my best friend since birth. He's like a brother to me, more so then my actual brother's are. I know he'd do anything for me…" he trailed off and all of a sudden Rory understood.

"Everything with Logan seems so effortless, doesn't it?" Rory asked with sympathy, having Logan for a best friend could not be easy. He was the centre of attention wherever he went. "I guess by proving yourself to someone that wants Logan it would somehow make you feel more at the same level."

Knowing she had hit the nail on the head even though Colin still refused to make eye contact Rory continued because she knew he was really listening to her. "Sometimes what we think we want, what we tell ourselves we want isn't what we really want. I know that sounds simplistic and naïve but it's the absolute truth. I know from personal experience."

Taking a deep breath she was about to launch into how no one was better then anyone else cribbed directly from a speech her third grade teacher gave when the kids in her class who had shoe's with swooshes and other well known marks began to form exclusive clubs that excluded the kids with plain white tennis shoes. Rory had not been a member even though her shoes were by far the most creative in the class with their glitter and sequins. 'Lorelai' was apparently not a brand name.

"Is that what it was like with your ex?"

The smile on Rory's face at the memory of her mother's creation fell immediately. "What?" She stuttered.

"You're ex boyfriend, the one who was married. Was that what you meant about thinking you want something that you don't really want just because you can't really have it?" Colin didn't say it in his usual stuck up manner which lead Rory to believe he wasn't making a personal attack on her. He seemed genuinely interested.

Now it was Rory who was having trouble making eye contact. "Yeah, that's what I meant." How did he know about Dean? He had of course been there among many others who had witnessed their break up but that was as far as he, or Logan even knew in regards to her relationship with Dean. Or so she had thought. "How did you know he was married?"

Any other situation and Rory would have found it amusing how they seemed to be taking turns feeling more and more uncomfortable. Colin shifted in his seat but did manage to meet Rory's steady gaze. "Portia told Logan and I last night."

She had told Logan. That was the only thing that registered. Logan knew that she had broken up a marriage. This was what Stephanie and Sloan had warned her about the night of the scavenger hunt. Portia wanted Logan and would do anything to destroy his and Rory's relationship. "So, Logan knows then?"

Colin nodded. "He doesn't think any less of you for it or anything; we've all done things we regret. He really came down on Portia though. I don't think she's such a Huntzberger fan anymore. He was pretty harsh." Smiling ruefully at Rory he shrugged, "I also think it's safe to safe to say that my services as lap dog are no longer required."

With a little laugh Rory nudged him with her shoulder, "I think you can do better. In fact I know this girl who's perfect for you."

"I'm really into the damsel in distress type." Colin told her in all seriousness playing along. He sensed that Rory was worried and worked to lighten the air.

"Well, my friend you just happen to be in luck…" Rory began but was cut off when Paris charged into the room in full evening wear.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" She demanded to the room at large. "Why am I wasting a perfectly good evening playing a sexed up Harriet the Spy?"

"Because I asked you to and you worship the ground on which I walk." Finn said coming out of Paris's room saving Rory and Colin from having to answer Paris's obviously loaded question. Taking a set of keys out of his pocket he tossed them to Colin. "You drive the ladies here; I'll do my bit on foot and meet you." He held up a stack of papers that Rory assumed to be his flyers. He had obviously made good use of Paris's printer. "Logan will meet you there.

"Knock 'em dead killer," he told Paris pecking her on the cheek. "And you too sweetheart," he said giving Rory's pony tail an affectionate little tug. Pausing he looked down at Colin. "You know what to do. Don't screw it up, mate."

When it was just the three of them left Paris came around and sat beside Rory, her dark red evening gown, with its many crinolines underneath billowing around her. "You know," she said crossing her arms and propping her stiletto heals up on the coffee table, "I have finally come to terms with playing Veronica to your Betty. What I don't get is why you end up with Archie and I get Jughead."

"One of life's little mystery's I guess." Rory said trying not to smile as she batted some of Paris's excess crinoline out of her face. "I think it's time to go." She looked over at Colin who immediately hopped to his feet reaching for his jacket. Paris took her cue and went to retrieve her jacket from her room muttering the whole way.

"Rory," Colin said uncertainly peering around her to assure Paris was out of ear shot as she pulled on her own jacket. "I really don't want to pry into your personal life, especially since mine is such a mess at the moment but I just want you to know that I'm not going to tell Logan that you know about what Portia told us…I think he would prefer to hear the whole story from you. When you're ready to tell him."

Throwing her arms around Colin she gave him a tight squeeze pulling back just as he recovered and was patting her back awkwardly. "Thanks Colin. I think you've got definite potential for being a good guy."

He was blushing, his hand still resting on Rory's shoulder when Paris made her reappearance. "One trust fund boy not enough for you, Gilmore?" She asked rolling her eyes as she strode towards the door and throwing it open. "Let's go, I want to be home to catch the end of Letterman."

* * *

"Where are we?" Rory asked less then ten minutes later when Colin pulled Finn's SUV into a dark alley way and turned off the engine.

"Stay still." He hissed at Paris who was reaching for the door handle to get out. "They'll get us when they're ready."

"I'm giving them, whoever 'they' might be, five minutes then I'm out of here." Paris threatened slouching back into her seat. "This whole James Bond thing is getting a bit old."

Leaning between then driver's seat and the passengers seat Rory repeated her earlier question. "Where are we? I know we're still on campus."

"Carlson Hall." Colin told her.

"Which is?"

Sighing Colin spared her a glance, their chummy bonding of earlier obviously over. "Carlton Hall was the original administration building. It's old and so now it's used for mostly storage and for faculty parties."

"And it rents space?"

"What do you think?" Colin snapped impatiently.

"That's a no then." Rory said "So they bribe maintenance staff to let them in and then probably campus security to keep from reporting them."

"Classy, huh?" Colin muttered. "They think they are so clever and smart but all they are really doing is throwing money around. Like I said no class, not integrity and no real brains to speak of."

"Tell us how you really feel about that." Paris piped up. "Look, I know this might sound crazy but I have a much simpler solution. We call the cops and they bust up the party and we can all go home."

This had occurred to Rory as well but she didn't have the nerve to voice it. She knew what the answer would be. "That would put us on the same level as them. We're not like them." Colin explained just as someone tapped on his window.

Opening the door a crack Colin stuck his head out, "You ready for us?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," a female voice answered. Colin hopped out so Rory did the same coming face to face with Logan's friend Kendra who she had met earlier that week.

"Hi, Rory," She greeted cheerfully as if they had just ran into each other on the street rather then in a back alley that was only lit by the security light at the back of Carlton hall. "I'm supposed to take you to Logan. You're supposed to let Paris in the side door," She informed Colin as she smiled at Paris. "I'm Kendra by the way." She said with disarming normality. "Logan said Finn told you what you have to do. The door's been left open for you, once you're inside just follow the noise. It's a good thing they've paid off half the campus security because they are not being very discreet in there."

Taking hold of Rory's arm she began to lead her away. Rory glanced over her shoulder at Paris who was following after Colin whispering viciously. "Are you sure they'll be okay?" She asked hesitantly as Kendra dragged her through the dark alley way.

"They'll be fine." She answered not even slowing her step. "I was really surprised when I got the call from Logie tonight saying he needed my help. He's usually so hush, hush about his extra curricular activities."

"He's told you about that?" Rory asked surprised.

"Of course not." Kendra laughed. "I just know things. That's why I'm here tonight. Because I have handy information."

"What kind of information?" Rory asked breathless but intrigued as she jogged along behind Kendra.

"You'll see." She said as they turned a corner and came into a well lit area that appeared to be a loading zone where several catering vans were parked. Rory felt relief when Logan stepped out from behind one of them followed closely by Finn and Sloan.

"Ladies," Logan greeted slinging his arm over Rory's shoulder. "Lovely of you to join us."

"Pleasure's all mine." Kendra returned pleasantly.

This was all too much for Rory. "Can everyone please stop acting like this is an everyday occurrence, this sneaking around and spying and doing interventions. This is not normal and I find it scary and on top of that I had a really nice evening planned for me that I was looking forward to and it's ruined and so I wish you would all stop acting as if you are enjoying this. Because I am not!"

Everyone went quiet. His arm still around Rory Logan turned back to the small group gathered around, "we'll be right back" he informed them leading Rory around behind one of the vans.

When it was just the two of them he turned to her, "I'm sorry about this. I am. Believe it or not I was looking forward to tonight too. I promise as soon as this all clears up you will have my undivided attention."

"Until the next time." Rory grumbled. "Look, Logan, I know this is not the time or the place for this but if we are going to be in a relationship together I think we should at least have some ground rules. I know that sounds boring and typical to you but it's what I want. Tonight I understand is important to you because Stephanie is your friend. And because it is important to you it's important to me…" She trailed off. "I just want a normal relationship. A normal relationship with you."

He was quiet for a moment, studying her. Then without a word he leaned in and kissed her very softly. "I want a normal relationship with you. And I promise after tonight you can have it."

Taking her arm he led her back out to where everyone else was standing grouped around all staring down at the ground. Kendra was crouched down holding what appeared to be a blue print as Finn shimmied a manhole cover across the ground exposing a gaping hole. "Here's your in Rory, I'll go with you most of the way to show you how to get into the bathroom."

Staring at the hole in the ground, her mouth hanging open Rory's gaze swung back up to Logan who had the grace to at least look penitent. "Tomorrow Ace," He whispered giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Tomorrow will be as normal as you want."

**A/N: Hi everyone- I'm sorry I have not updated for so long, I do actually have a very good excuse for it...my computer which was testy to begin with gave up the fight just before Christmas with a very spectacular show- sparks and all. So Santa came a bit late this year and now I am all set up with a shiney new lap top which is much more reliable. ****As for the story, I know there has not been as much Rogan interaction as some would like...it's coming soon, BIG TIME, I promise. I just thought it would be kind of fun for them to have an adventure first before they settle in to all the coupley stuff. Thanks for all of the encouraging Reviews, I will be updating much more often, I promise! Happy New Year everyone! May all your dreams come true in 2005! **


	27. Auntie Flo saves the day

Staring down into the big, black hole Rory shook her head. "No, no way. There is no way I am going down there by myself."

"But you wont be by yourself," Kendra piped up cheerfully, "I'm going with you. Or I'm going with you most of the way."

"Great," Rory muttered. "I don't understand why I am going to talk to Stephanie. I hardly know her. Why doesn't Sloan go, or better yet, why don't you go?" She demanded turning to Logan. "What can I possibly say that is going to make this all better?"

Sighing Logan shook his head, "I would have thought you would have figured this out for yourself. Steph's pissed off right now, in case you hadn't worked that one out and Colin is a big part of the reason why. Colin is my best friend. Would you want to sit there and spill your heart out to the best friend of the guy who was responsible for breaking it?"

"Well…no," Rory admitted grudgingly before turning to Sloan. "You're Stephanie's best friend. If she won't talk to you she definitely won't talk to me."

"I've talked 'til I was blue in the face. Do you think if anything I had said had sunk in she would have gone and done this?" With a sad smile Sloan reached over and gave Rory's hand a little squeeze. "You're our last chance."

"No pressure, or anything," Finn added with a lopsided grin.

"No, of course not," Rory snapped trying desperately to think of another solution, anything that would get her out of having to crawl down beneath the street into the unknown. "I just don't understand why it has to be me!"

"Because," Logan said wrapping his arm around her waist and giving her hip a reassuring squeeze, "you'll stay in control. Steph will listen to you. And aside from the fact that she likes you she'll know that you have no other reason to want to get her away from those guys then you're her friend. The rest of us, no matter how much we care about her do run the risk of getting into a lot of trouble if she let's slip a couple of out past exploits. These aren't nice guys we're dealing with here. They don't care what'll happen to Steph after they have one upped us."

"You owe me big time, Huntzberger," Rory finally said snatching a flashlight out of Finn's hand. "Movie night is about to become a weekly event with us and I'm big into musicals." Smiling for the first time since coming across the exposed man hole, at the pained expression on Logan's face Rory turned to Kendra, "Lead the way."

* * *

Climbing down a ladder of a man hole had never been high on Rory's to do list. She kept her eyes tightly shut as she descended after Kendra even though it was pitch black. Legs trembling she concentrated on the task at hand until she heard a thud below followed by a curse. 

"Kendra?" She whispered hoarsely, "Kendra, are you okay?"

"Just ducky," the other girl answered with a laugh. "There's a bit of a drop at the bottom. Chuck me down the flashlight and you'll see for yourself."

Clinging to the ladder rung Rory fished around in her coat pocket for the flashlight. "How are you going to catch it? I don't want it to fall and break." What would they do then?

"Just throw it to your right hand side down and I'll catch it, okay?"

Wishing she had even a quarter of Kendra's confidence Rory did as she asked saying a silent prayer of thanks as she heard metal slap against skin at the bottom. Still not opening her eyes even though she could see the beams of the flashlight shining on her face through her eyes lids Rory continued her descent only letting out a shriek and clinging desperately to the ladder when she felt something snake around her ankle.

"Relax," Kendra giggled "It's just me, you're at the end. There's a three foot drop here."

Not even looking Rory took a deep breath and let go of the ladder rungs and landed on her feet with a thud. Straightening up she finally opened her eyes and took a look around the damp and dark concrete tunnel as Kendra knelt on the ground digging in her back pack.

Unfolding the blueprint that she and Finn had been examining earlier Kendra stood up and held it against the curved wall with the flashlight clamped between her teeth. Smoothing it out Rory could see that a certain route had already been marked out.

Taking a closer look she could not hold back her gasp of disbelief. "That is a blueprint for the entire campus's sewer system. How did you get that?"

Motioning for Rory to hold the other side of the map so she could remove the flashlight from her mouth Kendra only shrugged. "This is one of those cases in which the less you know the less you have to testify against me with. Suffice to say I shouldn't have them, which I think you have already figured out."

"Oh, well, okay," Rory stuttered trying to think of the many different scenarios which would lead to Kendra having these particular blue prints. None of them were legal.

"So, let's get going." Kendra said folding the large sheet of paper which Rory noted looked as if it was very well used. What else had Kendra used it for she wondered?

"You know," Rory said jumping a bit at the way her voice echoed as she began to follow Kendra and the flashlight beam down the tunnel. "Until today I had never even wondered what was down here."

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Kendra said trooping along completely unfazed by the odd situation that they were in. "Every now and then a rat crosses your path but that's it."

"Nice," Rory muttered pulling her jacket tighter around her shoulders as she glanced nervously over her shoulder into the pitch black. "So, what's the plan exactly?"

"We follow along here until we come to another ladder exit, it should be just up ahead. We had to back track a bit to get where we are going."

"Which is where exactly?"

We take the ladder up into the basement of the Carlton Hall. There is a back set of stairs that lead directly into a supply cupboard. That's where I leave you. You're friend Marty has arranged for there to be a bathroom attendant jacket in there for you. From there you follow the hall to the first door on your right which is the woman's bathroom. Paris is apparently supposed to lure Stephanie there and the rest is up to you. And here we are," she said stopping at another ladder.

Rory felt nothing but relief to be following Kendra up the ladder. No matter what happened above in Carlton Hall she would at least be above the ground.

"So, what's the deal with Marty?"

"Excuse me?" Rory asked pausing even as Kendra continued on her way up.

"Yeah, I met him just before you showed up, Logie introduced us. He's cute. So, what's the deal with him? Is he seeing anyone?"

Shaking her head at the timing of this conversation Rory continued to climb. "No, he's not seeing anyone. He's a nice guy and a good friend."

"Good, good to know," Kendra grunted as she slid the heavy man hole cover above off and climbed up. Seconds later she was shining the flashlight down at Rory who had to will herself not to look down.

"So, do you think he would be interested?" Kendra asked obviously continuing their conversation as she dragged Rory up to join her in the dark and dank basement floor.

Getting to her feet and dusting herself off Rory looked around the basement which, in addition to the flashlight was only lit by the light coming from the ancient furnace. "I don't know," she finally answered honestly.

"Oh, okay." Kendra said. "I just thought I'd ask because he seemed like a nice guy and all."

"He is a nice guy!" Rory insisted. If she set Kendra up with Marty would Marty only think she was doing it because of a guilty conscience? Things were just getting back to normal between them and she didn't want to rock the boat.

On the other hand, from the two times Rory had met Kendra in rather bizarre situations she had liked her. "You could probably ask him out for coffee or something and judge for yourself."

"Cool, I'll do that," grabbing hold of Rory's wrist She began to tug. "The stairs are this way."

The time to worry about what happened above the ground had arrived.

* * *

"Why, if I couldn't be the one to go in and get Stephanie can I pose as a bathroom attendant?" Rory asked minutes later as she slid into a white bathroom attendant's jacket. She and Kendra were crammed together in the very small supply closet the stairway from the basement led into. 

"These people don't actually pay attention to servants," Kendra hissed as she helped Rory roll up her sleeves as the jacket was several sizes too big for her. "They aren't likely to pay any attention to a bathroom attendant and especially now when most of them are smashed anyway. But if you went in there dressed to the nines someone might stop and ponder why it is you look so familiar."

"Gotcha," peering out the door which they had cracked open Rory turned back to Kendra. "I just need to go into the bathroom, wait for Paris to show up with Stephanie. Talk some sense into her and then drag her back here and…" shaking her head, "we have to go through that whole thing again."

"Oh come on, it was fun," Kendra nudged Rory in the ribs before sticking her head out the door to see if anyone was coming. "Coast is clear," she announced stepping back inside. "I'll be here waiting. Don't' take to long."

With that last piece of advice Rory was pushed out into the dimly lit hallway to fend for herself. Looking down at the white jacket that came almost to her knees she took a deep breath and followed along the hallway to the first door on her right let herself in.

After doing a thorough search of the room Rory knew it was empty. Not sure what a bathroom attendants duties were she opened a small cupboard beside the sink and took out a cloth and a bottle of Windex and busied herself cleaning the mirrors.

It was while she was doing this that two girls came in. Rory judged them to be near her own age but the comparisons ended there. Both were dressed in obviously expensive gowns and not a hair on their perfect blond heads was out of place. Moving further down the counter from where they had camped out in front of the mirror Rory continued to work as the two at the mirror gossiped.

"Did you see that hideous dress Lana Schofield is wearing? It looks like it came off the half price rack at T.J. Maxx." Blond number one commented as she slicked on another layer of lipstick on her already blood red lips.

"Orange should only be seen on a piece of fruit." Blond number two agreed as she examined something on her chin. "Did you meet Wade's cousin?"

"No. Wade Green or Wade Karp?"

The first blond paused in her application of her lipstick and pondered. "You know, she didn't say. I think Wade Karp though. She had that same abrupt manner that he does. I told her that I really loved her dress and she asked me where the food was."

Rory bit her lip. Paris was doing just fine out there apparently. Now if the Olsen Twins would just hurry up and leave everything could continue to go according to plan.

"What is Stephanie Foland doing here? I thought she was part of Logan Huntzberger's crowd."

Capping her lipstick with a snap the first blond turned and grinned at her friend. "Haven't you heard about that little scandal? Apparently not all is well with Huntzberger's crowd. He's got a girlfriend and she not very well connected if you get what I mean. Stephanie is just heart broken I guess. Portia told Todd and I all about it this morning and I guess Todd went and asked her out. You know how much he hate's Logan and his friends."

Rory could feel her cheeks turning red. She didn't care what any of them had said about her, she had even been amused until the mention of Portia. It had been Portia who had sold Stephanie down the river. Shed had been mad and had found a vulnerable spot and just the way to manipulate it.

Attacking the last mirror with a frenzied vigor Rory did not realize she had been addressed.

"I said tissue."

"What?" Looking up at the two girls sneering at her she dropped her cloth on the counter. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I need to blot." The one who had been applying her lipstick like a two year old let loose with a red crayon informed her.

"Oh," looking around Rory spotted an ornately decorated tissue holder at the end of the counter. "There you go," she said pointing.

Neither girl made a move to get it though. They both continued to stare at Rory with meticulously plucked eyes brows raised.

With a sigh she retrieved the box and even handed an individual tissue to the outstretched hand. Going back to her bottle of Windex she sighed as she heard the door open again. She wasn't sure how many more Malibu Barbie's she could take.

"Stephanie, hi!" Shrieked the second blond excitedly. She was obviously looking for some first hand dirt.

"Hi Allyson," Stephanie greeted setting her evening bag on the counter. Rory thought she looked sad.

"Oh, Monica, this is Wade's cousin," Allyson said to her friend as Paris stepped into the room shutting the door behind her. "I was just telling Monica that I had met you and how pretty your dress was. Where did you say you got it?"

"I didn't?" Paris said in her usual blunt manor stepping up to the mirror and picking at her teeth.

"Anyway," Monica said turning her attention back to Stephanie obviously finding Paris of no interest if not a little repulsive. "We were all surprised to see you here tonight without your usual crowd."

Stephanie shrugged as she dug through her bag. "I thought it would be a nice change. Todd asked and I said yes. I hope that's okay." She looked up at Monica with a very fake smile pinned on her face.

"Of course it's okay," Monica's laugh was jus as fake as Stephanie's smile. "Todd and I are ancient history. He's free to date whomever he likes."

"Good." Turning to Paris who had moved from her teeth to picking her cuticles, "what was it you said was wrong with my dress?"

"I thought you had sat in something," Paris said not even looking up. "I guess I was wrong."

Turning to inspect her backside in the mirror Stephanie cast Paris a funny look as she slipped into the bathroom stall then shrugged it off.

"We're heading back out," Monica informed Stephanie balling up the tissue Rory had given her and tossing it on the counter. "Come with us."

Nodding Stephanie started to zip her bag back up. Panicking Rory moved so that she was standing directly behind Stephanie. Looking up in the mirror Stephanie startled for a moment when she realized that she was looking directly into Rory's eyes.

"You know what; I think I need to pee. You two go ahead and I'll catch up with you." She said making a move for the cubicle that Paris wasn't occupying.

"Okay then," Allyson said. "Come find us."

"Yes, come find us," Monica agreed turning to Rory she thrust a bill at her. "Not that you really deserve it but I was taught to tip the help."

Once they were gone, the scent of over powering and no doubt very expensive perfume lingering behind them Stephanie went to the door and peaked out before flipping the dead bolt. "What are you two doing here?" She demanded slamming the palm of her hand against Paris's cubicle.

"Well you can come on in and see for yourself." Paris said as she flushed the toilet.

"I didn't recognize you until I saw Rory here. What, did Logan and Finn send you on some crusade to save poor Stephanie?"

"I'm just the distraction; Gilmore here is doing the crusading." Paris said going to the sink to wash her hands. "My part is done. All I need to do is sneak back out the side door that I came in. I think I might hit the buffet once more on my way out though. These guys are total Moe's but they have excellent Crab Puffs."

Ignoring Paris Rory went over to stand beside Stephanie. "Everyone is really worried about you. Logan, Finn, Sloan and Colin, they're all out back waiting for you."

"Worried about their precious reputations more like it," Stephanie snorted.

"Yes, I won't even deny that. But they're your friends so they are worried about yours too. And defiantly worried about why you would choose to purposely take a step down in the food chain."

"You know why. Everyone knows why."

"Colin. Yeah, I know. Colin and I had a talk tonight. Things with him and Portia are over. I think he is finally realizing what an ass he has been especially for not appreciating what has been under his nose the whole time."

"Portia and Logan had a huge blow out last night." Stephanie sighed leaning back against one of the stalls. "He made it pretty clear what he thought about her. She has no need for Colin anymore. He's not stupid he'll have realized that."

Rory winced wondering just how much of the story Stephanie knew. "I know what it looks like but I think Colin genuinely feels bad. He cares about you a lot. A lot of people care about you. If you want proof come with me and I'll show you how many idiotic things people did tonight just to get you out of here."

Tears were rolling down Stephanie's cheeks but still she hesitated. "This was so stupid. I don't even know why I did it. I knew it was a set up. I was just so mad at Colin I didn't care. I was just getting ready to find my own escape hatch anyway when this obnoxious chick informed me I'd either I'd sat in ketchup or my auntie Flo was paying a visit."

She smiled at Paris even as the tears continued to flow. "Thanks for doing this. I know you did it for Logan and Finn but I appreciate it."

Rory took her hand and squeezed as Paris moved to unlock the door. "I had nothing better to do tonight," was as all she would say.

"I hope you're feeling adventurous." Rory said after Paris had fled the bathroom, straight for her exit Rory assumed as she reached for the door. "Because how we are getting out of here is a bit of a doozy."

"I would expect nothing else," Stephanie laughed then held out her hand to stop Rory. "Thanks for doing this. Everyone is going to be pretty pissed with me when I get out of here and I don't blame them so I wanted to say it now before everything gets all soap opera –ish."

"I'm earning my strips I think," Rory informed her leading her out into the hallway. "It's all part of the job."

Rory had just ducked into the supply closet when she heard someone call Stephanie's name. Practically tripping over Kendra who was hunched down on the ground Rory bit her lip from crying out. Turning to peek out the door while trying to get Kendra to move back she saw a very tall, good looking guy standing at the end of the hall.

"There you are," He said heading towards Stephanie who had turned slowly to face him. "I was beginning to worry you had run away on me."

"Oh," She giggled nervously. "Of course not, I was just on my way to find you."

This must be Todd Hewitt Rory thought disliking him immensely. He was blond and perfect in a very plastic sort of way.

"You're going the wrong way." He said taking her hand and starting to tug her along with him. "You girls and you sense of direction. You're lucky I found you or God knows where you would have ended up."

Kendra pinched Rory's knee rather viciously causing her to let out a yelp of pain and stumble out into the hall. She had to think fast as both Stephanie and Todd spun to stare at her. Stephanie in pure horror and Todd as if she had three heads Rory noted even in her complete discomfort.

"Can we help you with something?" Todd asked coolly. Rory decided then and there she had never met a more odious human being in her life and she had gone to Private School which said a lot regarding Todd Hewitt's personality.

"Umm yes," Rory said clearing her throat unnecessarily. "Miss I have that thing you asked for."

"And what thing may that be?" Todd asked with a laugh as if someone like Rory had no business speaking to him and Stephanie in public let alone have something either one of them would have any use for.

"Oh, umm," looking helplessly at Stephanie she reached into her mind and dragged out the first thing she found. "I have the feminine products you needed."

The look of Todd's face was priceless. He stuttered something about getting back and Stephanie doing what she needed to do all the while backing away.

"I'll be right back Todd." Stephanie called after him before diving into the closet with Rory and Kendra laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

Twenty minutes later The three of them were being hauled out of the man hole to the sound of sirens blaring. 

"What is going on?" Rory demanded even as Logan practically dragged her towards Finn's SUV. Out of the corner of her eye Rory caught sight of Kendra hopping into one of the catering vans right after Marty. Rory almost laughed as Logan opened the door and practically shoved Rory in ahead of him. Heturned to her and grinned handing her a piece of bright yellow paper Rory recognized as one of Finn's flyers.

'Todd Hewitt and The Dark Horses invite one and all to join them in the first all Campus Kegger of 2005. Midnight at Carlton Hall. First come First Served.'

"Finn passed these out at all the Frat Houses. There's quite a crowd out front now."

"Oh Wow!" Rory giggled covering her mouth. "I have to give you guys credit. I didn't think this was going to work."

"I think the credit goes mostly to you, Ace." Logan said nuzzling her neck

"And it hasn't totally worked yet," Paris shrilled from the front seat reaching over and honking the horn. "Hurry it up you two. I don't want to end the night with matching silver bracelets!" She yelled out the window.

Colin and Stephanie both looked up from where they stood over the now covered manhole. Holding his hand out to Stephanie Colin led the way over to the car and helped her in.

Rory turned around and smiled at them both pleased to see that they were still holding hands. Turning back to her own boyfriend she grinned. "I hope you like singing nuns because 'The Sound of Music' is on the agenda for tomorrow night."


	28. The next step

A week had passed since what would forever be remembered as 'the liberation of Stephanie' had taken place. It was Friday evening and Rory sat alone in her room at Yale speaking to her mother on the phone.

"It's weird not being at Grandma and Grandpa's house tonight,"

"But not altogether unpleasant either," Lorelai quipped. "I like this reconciliation stage they are going through right now. They're like newlyweds…"

"Stop right there," Rory cut in "I don't even want to know where you are going with that. I'm just glad that they're back together and in Florida playing golf and the mental imagery stops there."

"Yeah, I went too far with that one," Lorelai agreed. "So what are your plans for your first free Friday night in years? Are you going to slip on your cape and go rescue a frat boy drowning in a pool of his own vomit?"

"I knew I should never have told you about that," shaking her head Rory still smiled to herself over the events from the week before. In hindsight it was rather exciting. "Tonight's activities are much lower key. I have just finished a bunch of reading for my world studies class and I have done some preliminary research on internet dating. I'm writing an article on it this week."

"Miss. Patty has been doing some research of her own on it lately; she's been a huge success. Maybe you should interview her."

"I'm actually looking more into the 18-30 demographic," Rory laughed.

"Then you can interview some of her dates." Both mother and daughter giggled together for a moment over how outrageous Miss. Patty really was.

"So, what journalistic treat can I expect from my little wordsmith this week? I subscribe to the Yale newspaper you know. Luke also gets a copy for the diner. In fact he even made copies of this week's article and handed them out to anyone who came in. It was actually kind of mandatory that you read it. If you wanted to eat you had to read your article and agree with Luke that you are a creative genius."

"I think I would be embarrassed if I wasn't so proud of it myself. We have been getting so much positive feedback on it that Doyle is actually speaking to me again. People have been emailing and calling asking how they can help and for more information on Lily's place. Writing an article on a board game convention seemed kind of pointless after doing something that made such difference, something that really made people think." Rory sighed, "I guess everyone can use a bit of light heartedness every now and then."

"They certainly can," Lorelai agreed. "Speaking of matters of the heart, where is Logan this evening?"

"That's the best segue way you've got for prying?" Rory asked. "I think you need to work on that particular skill because segueing from light heartedness to matters of the heart is pretty obvious."

"Hey, heart was mentioned. A mention is all that is needed for a segue way. I think sometimes I am wasting my money on that fancy school of yours. Anyway, you are hedging. Answer mommy's question. Where does Mr. Huntzberger factor into tonight's plans? Because if he does not I am going to be very disappointed in you."

"He is picking up a mushroom and sausage pizza as we speak. He's also picking out tonight's movies." Rory looked over at the clock on her bedside table. It was almost seven, he should be there soon.

Lorelai gasped, "You didn't! Luke and I have not even gotten to that level yet and we've already spawned. I refuse to have a Steven Segal marathon with someone unless they are prepared to mock. You do know you have taken a huge risk, right? What if he brings a collection of Adam Sandler movies? Or worse yet, Jim Carrey? Are you emotionally equipped to deal with that so early in your relationship?"

"I will sit through whatever he inflicts on me with great dignity. It's symbolic, my relinquishing the role of movie picker. It is my way of saying I have faith in our relationship."

"So young, so naïve, I hope your idealisms are a comfort to you when you are trapped in a room watching 'The Cable Guy'. You'll wish you had listened to me then."

"You have a point," Rory admitted praying Logan's sense of humour did not run to the juvenile sort that she and her mother despised. "I just figured I owed him a respite after making him sit through 'The sound of music', 'Fame' and 'Dirty Dancing' last weekend."

"I'm not following the theme," her mother said puzzled.

"It started out musical but the movie store was rather limited in it's options so instead of going for 'Evita' I went with 'Dirty Dancing' because, did I mention, I crawled up and down a man hole because of him?"

"And generally all men start to twitch before the opening credits are even over. I raised a sadist. I must commend you on your torture techniques though, very original."

"I learned from the best. Besides, I figured Baby had been in the corner long enough. Anyway, I have to go, I think Logan has arrived." She said hearing a knock on the door. "I will see you tomorrow morning, 10 o-clock."

"I'll pick you up," Lorelai reminded her referring to their date to pick out the bridesmaid dresses for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. "Have a nice night, enjoy 'Billy Madison'.

Hanging up Rory tossed her phone on her bed and sprinted from her room through the common room to the door. Throwing the door open she came face to face with a grinning Logan who was balancing a pizza box on the flat of his hand and in the other holding two bottles of wine.

"Pizza boy," he announced slipping past Rory and setting the pizza and wine on the coffee table. Turning he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Do I get a tip?"

She pressed her mouth to his in a very innocent kiss before pulling away. "I have grease burns running down my arm and that's all the thanks I get?"

"Proper gratitude is reserved for after I see what movies you picked out. Hand them over," Rory demanded holding out her hand. With a shrug Logan opened his bag and handed her three DVDs. "'The Graduate', 'Ground Hog Day.' and the second Godfather. Okay, I hate to say it but I'm impressed."

"What were you expecting, Gigli? There were loads of copies there, I could go back. I think after your last movie marathon you deserve it."

Watching as Logan shrugged out of his jacket and flung it on the back of the couch Rory could only smile. He was constantly surprising her and Rory, who generally preferred everyone and thing to appear as it seemed found that she liked the inconsistencies in Logan's personality. As often as he frustrated her he also amused her and she liked that.

Looking up he smiled back at her before sitting down on the couch and holding his hand out for her to join him. Cuddling into his side Rory again turned her attention to his movie picks. "Now, the key to a successful movie night lies in which order you play the movies. You start off too heavy you never really shake that feeling for the rest of the night and if you start off too light you are really not prepared for what's too come.

"Well, then I say we start with the second Godfather so we get all the blood shed out of the way first and from there moving on to 'Ground Hog Day' because we might be ready to laugh by then and we wind things up with 'The Graduate' which I personally think is a good way to end the night."

"I'm impressed once again," Rory admitted. "Not many people understand the importance of a well balanced movie night…." She trailed off when she could no longer ignore the amused smile on Logan's face as he watched her speak. "What?"

He didn't answer her right away, instead he moved closer, brushing the pad of his thumb over her mouth. His grin widened when she squirmed. "I like listening to you talk. Even when you shouldn't make sense you do. I think that was what attracted me to you in the first place. Remember the first time we really spoke. You were hanging up posters for Fleming's wake."

Rory smiled at the memory. She remembered it well and was pleasantly surprised that Logan seemed to as well. A warm knot was beginning to form in the pit of her stomach and the closer Logan moved the more intense it became. Something was happening here…

All of a sudden very unsure of herself Rory jumped to her feet knocking the DVDs from her lap onto the floor. "So, I'll just get this set up then," motioning to the TV. Reaching for the DVDs on the floor Logan reached out and stilled Rory's hands.

"Sit down for a minute, there's no hurry," he told her softly giving her hand a gentle tug to bring her back from her knees to sitting beside him.

"You thought I was pompous and arrogant," Logan laughed resuming their previous conversation over their second meeting. If he noticed how Rory was much stiffer sitting beside him now he didn't mention it. "Didn't you?" He prompted her with a nudge.

"I guess I did," she admitted cautiously having no idea why they were discussing her feelings for Logan several months earlier.

"I asked around about you after that. I was intrigued. You were the only real reason I bothered showing back up at the paper. Well, you and the pure satisfaction of seeing the look on Doyle's face," he was stroking his finger tips up and down her arms as spoke his gaze still watching her face intently.

A jumble of nerves Rory was unable to make eye contact. She had never suspected Logan was even remotely interested in her until she had received his fruit cake invitation through her window before Christmas. Even then she had been a little uncertain of his motives.

"Why didn't you just say something then?" Of course Rory knew now that that was just not the way Logan did things. He was like a jigsaw puzzle in many ways. You had to keep pushing the pieces around until they all fit and only then did everything make sense.

He laughed then, giving her arm a squeeze like she had said something cute rather then having asked a valid question. "Mostly because I knew you thought I was a total ass. And it probably wouldn't have made a difference anyway; you did have a boyfriend then after all."

Rory went very still at the mention of Dean. Logan knew all about that situation or at least a version of it. Clearing her throat nervously Rory decided now was the time to come clean.

Moving away so she was facing him she brought her legs up under her. Taking a deep breath she launched right in. "Dean was my first boyfriend. I started going out with him when I was 16. We broke up and then got back together and then broke up again and I started going out with Jess. Dean met Lindsay then."

She peaked up from her bare toes which she had been fixating on as she spoke to see what Logan's reaction was so far. He was listening with his arm thrown over the back of the couch, a mild expression on his face.

It should have been easier telling his this seeing as he already knew what had happened but somehow it made it harder. What if by being honest with him she somehow made it worse. He had heard it from someone who was out to destroy their relationship and was therefore not entirely reliable. Rory hesitated for only a moment more knowing she had to tell the truth.

"Jess and I broke up, badly actually. Dean and Lindsay got married. I really thought I was over him and was capable of being happy for him. I might have even been genuine about it for awhile. He and I were friend again by that point and he started to tell me stuff and I began to resent Lindsay.

Then last summer things with us went a little too far, way too far actually, it was my first time. I didn't mean for it to happen and I was willing to walk away. I think by then I realized it was a huge mistake. Lindsay found out and kicked Dean out so then I think we both felt obligated to give it another try." Rory paused then feeling the tears welling up at the back of her eyes. "Anyway, you know how it ended. He's back with Lindsay now."

She felt over come with relief when Logan's hand snaked out to take hold of hers. "Does that bother you?" He asked gently.

Rory shook her head sniffling a tiny bit. Bringing her head up she smiled at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "I saw Dean just after Christmas. I told him I was happy for him and Lindsay and that I'm happy with you."

This was all Logan needed to hear before hauling her back into his arms. "I just wanted you to know," she explained in a whisper. "It seems so stupid now, like something that would happen to someone else. Maybe it's not even that big of a deal, I'm sure compared to you I seem innocent and sheltered," she babbled remembering a remark he made to her before her experience with the Life and Death Brigade.

"Ashley, Monique, Andrea and Satchel."

"What?" Rory asked pressing her palm against his chest to prop herself up so she had a better view of his face.

"That's my past. The one and only relationship I have ever been in until now was Ashley Morrison in my sophomore year in High School. We were each other's first and after sneaking around for a few months the thrill lost its appeal and we parted ways. Since then I've had a few flings. Nothing you could call serious."

Feeling somehow put in her place Rory tried not to smile, "sorry."

"No you're not." Logan laughed, "You're relieved that you're not going to find graffiti about me scrawled all over public washroom stalls through out New England. I might play the part but I have no interest in dealing with all the responsibilities that come with it."

"Such as illegitimate children and STD's" Rory quipped squealing when Logan grabbed her by the wrists and wrestled her onto her back.

"So, I guess we're the perfect pair then," Logan said pinning her to the couch as she squirmed around beneath him laughing. "You're the home wreaker and I'm the guy who can't keep his fly shut."

Wrestling her arms free Rory flung them around his neck pulling his head down to hers. "Let's just stick to the perfect pair and leave it at that," she said lightly before kissing him.

20 minutes later Logan was the first to come up for air. From where she was lying on the couch Rory could only grin. He looked thoroughly disheveled. His blond hair was sticking up, and not in the tousled way that is normally did and his cheeks were flushed. Knowing that it was her effect on him pleased her greatly, especially when the only comment he made was 'whoa!"

"That was a bit like being back in High School, wasn't it? Back of the car type make out session," Rory commented her hand resting on his leg. She couldn't make herself stop touching him. She was so incredibly relaxed and happy that she was not going to ruin the moment by analyzing it half to death. Her feelings for Logan were growing, she cared about him and was comfortable with him. She was ready to take the next step.

Logan rubbed his hands over his face then up through his hair. He looked a bit unnerved Rory thought. "Do you want me to set up the movie now?" He asked holding his hand out to her to help her sit up. "The pizza's cold but we can fix that. I am a pro with the micro wave now." The last bit was said with a lopsided grin that Rory found incredibly adorable.

But movies and pizza was the last thing on her mind. She was about to do something that was totally out of character for her and she didn't care. Running her fingers up and down his leg her eyes never left his face, "We're not in High School anymore. Paris is at your place with Finn tonight so that means we have the place to ourselves…"

She let the implications of this statement hang heavily between them watching amused as Logan's Adam's apple bobbed several times as he swallowed. She had taken him by surprise and she enjoyed being the one in charge of the situation for once.

"You're sure?" He asked very seriously his hand gripping hers against his leg. "I want you to be very, very sure."

"I am very, very, VERY sure," She said emphatically trying to keep a straight face when she realized his hands had gone clammy. "Are you sure?"

He smiled as he nodded, his eyes turning a shade darker making her stomach go flip flop. Getting to his feet he brought Rory to up to stand next to him. Slipping his arm around her waist they walked to her bedroom together.


	29. Busted!

Sunlight was beginning to filter in through the blinds of Rory's windows. She knew she should get up; she had plans for the day after all. But she didn't move. She was warm and comfortable and unable to tear her eyes off of Logan's sleeping face. Her mother wasn't due to pick her up for over an hour yet, another couple of minutes in bed wouldn't hurt.

Snuggling closer to Logan beneath the blankets, laying her head beside his on the pillow she let out a contented little sigh. Logan's hand rested on her bare hip as if he couldn't stop touching her even in sleep. This made Rory smile even as Logan muttered something in his sleep. He didn't snore or drool or anything like that in sleep but he certainly was chatty.

Rory was still a little surprised that she had been the one to initiate sex the evening before. It was so unlike her to take a huge step like that on a whim. Yet she had and she had no regrets. She had been ready.

She had to contain the urge to squeal and giggle like a girl at the memory of the night before…and this morning too. Logan had been so nervous at first, asking her at least five more times if she was really sure that this was what she wanted. He didn't mind waiting, there was no rush. It had taken her almost ten minutes to convince him that this was very much what she wanted.

Once convinced Logan had taken control of the situation and Rory didn't mind one little bit. He had been gentle and considerate of her and she hoped she had been the same. Over the course of the night they became more familiar with each other, a little more comfortable and any inhibitions that might have remained between them quickly faded away.

Shifting slightly to check the clock once again Rory knew it was time to get up and go back to reality. As she began to sit up Logan's hand tightened on her hip. "Hey," His voice raspy with sleep. "Where are you going?"

"It's 9 o-clock. I need to get ready to go shopping with my mom. You have to meet Colin at the Squash Court at ten." She sat up blushing slightly when Logan propped himself up on his elbow and watched her slip his t-shirt from the night before over her head. Sex wasn't the only way of being intimate she reminded herself, it covered many different levels such as being naked in front of each other.

"I'll put on the kettle for tea," she informed him as she bent down to kiss him. She giggled when he tried to pull her back down on top of him wriggling out of his grip. Standing up she wagged a finger at him before grabbing some clean clothes and heading for the bathroom to shower.

Less then ten minutes later Rory hummed to herself as she prepared the tea. She felt very sophisticated and grown up doing this simple little chore. She was making tea for her boyfriend who had slept over the night before. It had an almost domestic feel to it.

Pulled away from her daydream by a loud thumping knock on the door Rory's eyes went directly to the clock on the VCR worried she had somehow lost an hour while in the shower and her mother had already arrived. Even though she had nothing to be ashamed of having slept with Logan she was not ready to share this piece of information with her mother and she was definitely not ready to have to explain why he was lying naked in her bed.

Assuming it was only Paris, having forgotten her keys once again Rory went to open the door. This was becoming a common routine for Rory, letting Paris in during the early morning. Once she and Finn had exhausted themselves passion turned to temper and they bickered until either Finn threw her out or Paris stormed out on her own accord.

"I really mean it Paris; I'm going to get you a chain to keep your key around your neck at all times. One of these days I won't be here…" Rory stopped in her tracks, her mouth hanging open before she remembered to shut it. "Dad."

Hey kiddo," Christopher Hayden greeted his daughter leaning in to kiss her cheek. It was an awkward moment as they had not seen or spoken to each other since their argument at the Dragonfly.

The tension was all of a sudden broken by two little hands banging against the door. "Gigi!" Rory exclaimed bending to pick up her baby sister. "I've missed you," she whispered burrowing her face into Gigi's neck inhaling her sweet baby smell.

Gigi, excited by all the attention she was receiving wrapped her arms around Rory's neck declaring "Mine!"

"That's her new thing," Christopher explained stepping inside and bringing himself back into the conversation. "Anything she likes turns into her own personal property."

"I don't mind," Rory said trying not to be nervous. She had said some truly awful things to her father, things she had felt badly about ever since. She just hadn't worked up the courage to apologize to him yet.

"I know I'm a bit early," Christopher began wandering around the room looking at the posters on the wall and stopping to examine Paris's craft table. "It's just I hadn't seen you in such a long time."

"Early?" Rory asked utterly confused. She had no idea what her father was doing there in the first place.

"Yeah, I'm dropping Gigi off. You girls are doing your dress fittings today… Lor said you knew about it." He dug his hands into his pockets and looked around uncertainly. "I hope I got it right, she said that she was meeting you here."

Setting Gigi down to wander Rory nodded. "You got it right; I guess mom just forgot to mention it…" Both of them were very aware of the fact that Lorelai had not forgotten to mention it at all. She was interfering. Taking a big breath Rory looked at Christopher for the first time, "Dad, I'm sorry."

Looking up from a multi coloured macaroni picture frame Paris was currently working on he only waved his hand. "Water under the bridge. You were looking out for your mom and once I calmed down I got that. I shouldn't have left it this long to talk to you."

Feeling incredibly relieved Rory practically launched herself into her father's outstretched arms. "I was just making tea, would you like some?" Rory asked pulling back and motioning towards the kitchen counter.

"Tea?" Christopher asked with a raised eyebrow as he sauntered arm in arm over the counter with his daughter. "You, who were practically weaned from your mother's milk directly onto caffeine, are drinking tea?"

"Just one of those crazy college pranks. Actually I gave it up for New Years and once the jitters subsided I've been okay. Besides it's kind of a nice way to support mom." Rory explained as she poured hot water over the tea bags in the two cups that were already waiting.

"Is the infamous Paris around this morning?" Christopher asked looking around. "It looks like you were already prepared to pour for two."

Busted! Rory moaned inwardly. Shaking her head she avoided her fathers gaze. "Actually Paris isn't here this morning, she uh…she spent the night at a friends house last night."

"Oh," her father said glancing over at Rory's door which was opened a crack. "And you have company?"

So much for being mature and sophisticated, she was blushing like a little kid that had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She finally nodded, clearing her throat uncomfortably. "My boyfriend, Logan is here."

"Logan?"

"Logan Huntzberger," Rory expanded.

"Huntzberger?" Christopher asked pausing, his cup halfway up to his mouth. "Mitchum Huntzberger's son?" He asked setting the cup back on the counter. "The Newspaper heir?"

"That would be the Logan I am talking about," Rory admitted amused at her father's reaction despite her discomfort.

"Wow," Christopher let out a breath. "That's some connection." Then seeming to remember that he had caught his daughter in a fairly uncomfortable situation he only laughed. "I forget sometimes that you're an adult now."

"I wasn't expecting anyone this early," Rory said in way of explanation.

"Hey," her father held his hands up, "no need to explain. At least not to the guy that became a father before he could vote. Just be careful."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Mom has been preaching the safe sex agenda since I was 12. Although I think maybe she might want to review it herself considering her current situation. I'm being careful."

"I didn't mean careful that way, although that is definitely important. I mean be careful with your heart. Guys don't always think and end up breaking a good girls heart."

Rory nodded knowing he was speaking more about himself then her relationship with Logan. Before she had a chance to respond she heard Gigi's giggle and realized that they had allowed the two year old to roam free.

Standing in Rory's doorframe was Logan, dressed in his jeans from the night before and nothing else with Gigi clinging like a monkey around his neck. Looking directly at Rory he quirked a smile. "I'm pretty sure this doesn't belong to you."

Coming forward she grabbed Gigi up in her arms and gave her an affectionate squeeze. "I forgot to close he door, sorry. This is my sister, Gigi." Gigi batted her eye lashes at Logan before spotting her father over Rory's shoulder and holding her arms out to him.

Standing Christopher came to collect his youngest daughter "Logan, this is my dad Christopher Hayden. Dad, this is Logan Huntzberger."

Holding his hand out Logan showed no indication he was the least bit bothered about only being half dressed in the presence of his girlfriend's father whom he was meeting the first time. "It's nice to meet you," he said easily.

"I knew you're folks, years ago," Christopher said taking Logan's hand. "How are they?"

"Why don't you turn around and find out for yourself?" A soft woman's voice came from behind.

All three of them spun around, Gigi was the only one who did not appear to be affected at the sight of Catherine Huntzberger standing in the doorway which Rory realized she had not shut after her father had surprised her ten minutes before.

"Cathy!" Christopher exclaimed moving forward to throw his arms around her. Both Logan and Rory exchanged looks, Rory's face had turned chalk white while Logan obviously found the situation amusing judging by the grin on his face.

While their parents caught up and Catherine admired Gigi Rory tried to untangle herself from Logan's arms which he had snaked around her. "Let go," she hissed tempted to stamp on his toes. It was bad enough that her father had caught the two of them but it was absolutely horrifying that Logan's mother caught them. There was no denying what they had been up to thanks to Logan's bare chest.

Of course it was her fault that he was dressed as he was. She had left his shirt in the bathroom after her shower. Rory was not in a charitable mood at the moment though and glared at him when he did not do as she asked.

"Relax, Ace," he whispered in her ear. "No one is going to say anything."

And as if on cue in walked Lorelai followed closely by her bridesmaids, Sookie, Lane and Luke's sister Liz and Lily, Logan's sister. "What is with security in this place?" She asked before she was in the door. "First the door outside, which I assumed you had to be buzzed into, was propped open with someone's shoe. My precious baby girl could be mauled in the middle of the night by a bear escaped from the zoo or…" she trailed off surveying the scene before her.

"Or a Huntzberger." Catherine supplied for her.

All eyes in the room were on Rory and Logan. "Good morning, Lorelai." Logan greeted finally letting go of Rory and moving towards "Ladies," he nodded to everyone else clustered in the doorway. Rory closed her eyes and counted to ten missing Lane giving her a very obvious thumbs.

Logan went over and kissed his mother on the cheek before Lily flung herself into his arms. "Logan! I didn't know you would be here! Mom let me wait in the parking lot for Lorelai. I get to try on a dress today! A dress for Lorelai's wedding!"

"I know, Lil," he said resting his hand on her shoulder, grinning down at her. "You're going to have a great day."

It was then that Lily caught sight of Gigi perched on Christopher's arm. Her brother was all but forgotten. "Are you the flower girl?" She asked Gigi excitedly. "I'm Lily and we're going to be in Lorelai's wedding!"

Lily's exuberance seemed to break the ice. All of a sudden all the attention in the room was not no longer centered on Logan and Rory. "You're shirt is in the bathroom," she told him softly. "And you have squash."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" He asked leaning forward a bit to look in her eyes. He smiled but could see she was embarrassed. "I mean it, Rory. Don't worry about it. We didn't do anything wrong and everyone in this room knows it. It'll make a great story in a couple of years. Look at it that way, one day we will be able to laugh about this."

He bent to kiss her but was interrupted. "Hey you two, break it up. There will be no hanky panky on my shift."

Both Rory and Logan jerked their heads up as Lorelai sauntered over to where they had stationed themselves in front of the kitchen counter. Thankfully everyone else seemed to be occupied with Lily and Gigi. Lorelai held her hands up to silence her daughter when Rory began to explain. "You're 20, Rory. I honestly don't need an explanation. What I do need is bribery. What do I get if I get the show on the road and you two don't need to stand there like freaks in a freak show?"

"I will never make you watch another documentary as long as we both shall live." Rory said holding her hand over her heart. She was feeling much better once she realized her mother wasn't disappointed in her.

"That is excluding rockumentaries of course. I care about who cuts Madonna's hair, not so much about who J.Edgar Hoover's barber was. Now, you," she said turning her attention to Logan. "What offering do you have?"

"I will never make you watch another documentary either," he said with a grin his arm coming around Rory's shoulders.

"Nice try. Since you are not willing to think of your own punishment, I will do it for you. You will spend next weekend in Stars Hollow with Rory and I…on the couch!"

"Fair enough," Logan agreed good naturedly. "Now, if you will only turn your head for a moment I would like to say goodbye to your daughter in a way that a mother might find inappropriate."

"No tongues," Lorelai called over her shoulder as she made her way over to the small crowd gathered in the centre of the room.

Lowering his head to hers Logan kissed Rory and temporally made her forget her discomfort. Straightening up again he smiled at her, "And by the way, I have no intention of breaking your heart. I'll prove it to you, you convince your dad." With a final little squeeze he let go of her and moved around the crowd to grab his shirt and sneak out.

He almost made it too until Lily, looking up from where she and Gigi sat on the floor spotted him. "Logan, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"


	30. The lucky number 5!

There had been very few occasions that Rory could remember in her life where she was without words. The morning that her 'morning after' with Logan was crashed by her father and Logan's mother along with her own mother and her entire wedding party was just such an occasion. Rory found that words failed her, both mentally and verbally.

Sitting at the end of several tables pushed together to accommodate what Lorelai had taken to calling her 'bridal brigade' Rory avoided all eye contact from everyone at the table and stared instead at the impressionist prints lining the wall of the little café where her mother was treating everyone to breakfast before beginning their dress fittings.

Since leaving her dorm not a single word had been mentioned about Rory and Logan at all. Rory took it to mean that they were all just as horrified as she was at them having witnessed what should have been a private moment. Of course avoiding all of their eyes meant she also missed Lorelai and Mrs. Huntzberger exchanging several amused smiles, Sookie's grin and Lane's look of awe.

The only person who seemed oblivious to the tension on Rory's part, amusement on everyone else's beside Gigi and Lily, who were busy at the other end of the table stacking little pots of jam on top of each other, was Luke's sister, Liz. She sat across from Rory buttering her bagel occasionally chiming into Sookie and Lane's conversation regarding the upcoming academy awards.

"Aren't you hungry, honey?" She asked Rory who was toying with the pancakes she did not have a very clear memory of ordering but that the waitress had set down in front of her.

"Oh," Rory said picking up her knife and fork and cutting the pancakes into bite size pieces. "I was just day dreaming, I guess."

"No kidding," Liz said with a laugh. "I would be a million miles away too if I had to say goodbye to a guy like that one of yours. He's cute."

All of a sudden all conversations at the table came to a halt. Even Lily and Gigi looked up from their jam pots as all eyes fell on Rory, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Have you two been together long?" Liz continued unaware of the can of worms she was opening. "There was a definite vibe between the two of you.

"Tell you what, you tell me his sign and I'll do his chart. I did yours awhile back when I found out that you and Jess had been together; find out if there was a future there. I guess you know now that there isn't. But you and Logan, there is something there."

"He's an Aries," Catherine Huntzberger supplied after a moment's silence. "He was born on April first– April Fools Day which I guess comes as no surprise." She was speaking to Liz but smiling at Rory. "It always makes me think of the saying, 'which came first, the chicken or the egg?' In Logan's case, if he had been born on any other day I wonder if he would have been a different person or if he was born on April Fools because he was destined to be the person he is, so full or surprises and a little bit of mystery."

Rory felt the pressure on her chest lifting. Up until that very moment she had been waiting for Logan's mother to stand up and present her with a scarlet letter to wear around her neck, 'S' maybe for Slut or 'T' for Tramp. Instead Catherine was smiling at her speaking of her son because she knew Rory saw in Logan what she saw in him.

"You know, it's funny you would say that because my sister was born on Valentine's day and she is such an incurable romantic and I have always wondered if it was because of when she was born…"

Before she turned her attention to Sookie who was speaking Catherine finally caught Rory's eye. She was no longer staring down at her pancakes but instead smiling back at her, her expression shy but the embarrassment of earlier seemed to be gone.

* * *

An hour later Rory found herself striped down to her bra and underwear in a change room in the back of 'Mimi's Bridal Fantasy,' having her measurements taken by Mimi herself. Beyond the candy pink curtain she could hear her mother and Sookie discussing girdles while Mrs. Huntzberger helped one of the sales staff take Gigi and Lily's measurements.

"Knock, knock," she heard someone whisper behind the curtain. Lane slipped into the changing room quickly moving to the corner out of Mimi's way. She reached out and gave Rory's hand a squeeze before turning to Mimi who was at eye level with Rory's navel as she measured her hips. "I thought I would just keep Rory company. I've had all my measurements taken already."

Mimi nodded, her beehive of peroxide blonde hair not even swaying due to the can of hairspray she must have put on it each morning Rory thought stifling a giggle. Turning to her best friend she returned the squeeze before dropping her hand.

"So…" Lane began eyeing Rory slyly. "You and Logan are getting serious."

"Yup," Rory agreed.

"I mean you two looked really together," Lane continued frustrated but pressing on despite the fact that Rory was not going to share details easily. "You really looked like a couple."

"That's nice to know."

"I mean some people are just together and you would never know it," Lane babbled. "But you two, you are totally together…" She let out a sigh so loud it ruffled her hair and made Mimi look up. "I want to know how it happened and you know it!" Lane finally said. "Stop being so smug and give me some details!"

Rory laughed rubbing her arms to keep the goose bumps from rising. "Details? Like the when and the how and where?" Rory teased but kept her voice low ever mindful of the fact that both her mother and Logan's were just beyond the flimsy pink curtain.

"Yes!" Lane squealed bouncing on the metallic pink chair she had perched herself on. "Spill it, sister!"

"Well…" Rory drawled stalling for time trying to figure out how much she wanted to share, best friend or no. She was given a brief reprieve when Mimi stood up and handed Rory a white robe with "Mimi's' written in bright pink across the back, identical to the one Lane was wearing before slipping out of the cubical with her measuring tape and clipboard.

Lane leaned forward expectantly and Rory knew that the code of friendship dictated that she had to give a couple of juicy details. "It was nice," she finally said flashing Lane a sheepish grin.

"Nice?"

"Very nice," Rory expanded trying not to laugh at the disgusted expression on Lane's face.

Before Lane had a chance to explode Lorelai appeared in her own white robe pulling the curtain shut behind her, "Has she shared yet or is she still playing coy?" She asked motioning Lane to push over so she could share her chair with her and have a prime view of Rory.

"Apparently it was 'nice'," Lane snapped crossing her arms and glaring at Rory.

"I said very nice," Rory returned before turning to her mother. "And I have never had an urge to throttle someone quite as strong as I did you today. You could have given me a heads up that you had made my place the pick up and drop off point AND changed the time."

"I decided that I needed my girls fortified for the day of shopping I had planned after I talked to you last night so I called everyone up and said we would meet half an hour earlier at your place and go for breakfast," Lorelai explained pushing her hair behind her ears seemingly unconcerned that her daughters nostrils were flared in anger.

"You called everyone but me."

"You're always ready early; I didn't think there was any point. Besides I didn't want to interrupt your movie night."

"It seems that happened anyway," Lane commented dryly causing Lorelai to giggle.

"Come on, don't be mad. I had no idea that we would have been walking in on what we did… I mean, it had crossed my mind of course but being you I thought you would have had all signs of debauchery covered up, or at least have Logan wearing a shirt…" She paused to laugh again and reached out to poke Rory in the ribs. "Come on, laugh. No one is throwing stones so there is no need to be so upset."

"You're not mad?" Rory asked in a small voice.

"No, of course not," Lorelai answered softly. "Like I said, you're an adult now."

"But you were mad about Dean." Rory said looking down at her bare feet.

"Because of the situation, you know that. You and Logan are in what I assume is the beginning of a committed, monogamous relationship. If you are happy, I'm happy."

Rory let out a deep breath of relief. No matter how old she was her mother's approval would always matter.

"Now," Lorelai said mimicking Lane's posture by crossing her arms and her legs. "Give us the goods."

"Not you too," Rory moaned. "You're my mother. I don't want to know about your sex life and it's weird that you want to know about mine."

"I can tell you about mine if it makes you feel better, like how Luke…"

"No!" Both Rory and Lane practically shouted in unison. "We don't' want to hear about you and Luke," Rory finished.

"He's my boss." Lane added. "It would be weird if I knew stuff like that about him, I mean every time I saw him after that I would get a mental picture and no offense but it would probably lead to me being unemployed."

"And he's like a father figure to me," Rory jumped in. "No one wants to think of their father that way."

"Alright," Lorelai agreed holding her hands up in surrender, "But Logan neither employs or acts as father figure to anyone here…or maybe he does," she arched an eyebrow at Rory and elbowed Lane in the ribs. "Who are we to judge?"

"Judge who on what?" Sookie asked slipping into the change room. "What did I miss?"

"Absolutely nothing other then the fact that the thought of Luke and I getting it on is repulsive," Lorelai informed her.

Sookie shook her head, "I remember being their age and the thought of anyone over thirty having sex was disgusting. I mean the wrinkles and the back hair… actually that still kind of grosses me out," she concluded with a shrug.

"Anyway," She went on giving her head a little shake, "I have to admit Logan's bare chest and the thought of what had just taken place was highly entertaining."

"Way better then a bubble bath and a Harlequin," Lorelai agreed. "He is nicely put together; do you think he would consider posing for Miss. Patties 'Hunks of Stars Hollow' Calendar for charity next year? It would be a definite improvement over Kirks pasty chest."

Shifting Rory tugged nervously at the sleeves of her robe. "I promise I will fill you all in later if you can just drop it for right now." She lowered her voice and motioned to beyond the curtain. "Logan's mom is right outside and I'm sure she probably doesn't want to hear the details."

Lorelai rolled her eyes but stood up and shifted places with Sookie in the limited space of the change room. Sticking her head out of the curtain Rory assumed to check if Catherine was near by to judge whether they could continue to grill Rory or not.

"Hey Cathy," Lorelai called. "Do you mind if Rory fills the rest of us in on her and your son's night of passion?"

"Oh God," Rory moaned slouching down against the wall her hand covering her eyes.

"Because Rory is being very tactful about the whole thing and not dishing the dirt."

Moments later Catherine's head appeared around the curtain. "Would it make you feel better if you changed the names? Like you could use 'Lory and Rogan in place of your real names? We'll all pretend we have no idea who you are talking about."

"I am not telling any of you anything!" Rory finally exploded. "The fact that Logan and I are now sleeping together is our business and I don't think I would appreciate him telling his friends about it so I am going to keep it to myself if you all don't mind."

"So, this was your first time together then?" Lorelai asked as if Rory had not spoken at all.

Rory tried to remain dignified but the expectant looks of those surrounding her were so earnest she had a hard time keeping a straight face. "Fine," she finally said throwing up her hands. "Yes, it was our first time."

The little sighs around her were almost too much. "And second, and third and fourth and fifth," she added with a wicked grin. They wanted details they would get details.

There was a shocked silence before Lane spoke up in a small voice. "And you can still walk?"

"Wow," Sookie said looking at Lorelai who was looking at her daughter with a bemused sort of smile. "That's a lot of…wow!"

They all jumped at the curtain was thrown back and Mimi stood there with Liz Gigi on her and Lily at her side. "Ladies, I have a material and dress samples set up if you would like to look."

As they were herded out by a disapproving Mimi Rory could hear her mother and Catherine whispering behind her. "I guess that was meant to shut us up," Lorelai laughed. "Five times, I can't remember doing anything five times in one night."

"Let alone be up and about this early. What I would do to be twenty again." Catherine added. "Do you think if we prodded a bit more she would let us in on what her secret is?"


	31. Organza Boy

"The Latimer's from Cleveland have not RSVP'ed. Do you want to phone them or just hope they send a gift instead of actually coming?"

The official wedding countdown had begun. Rory sat with her mother in their kitchen in Stars Hollow reviewing the guest list the Saturday evening three weeks before Luke and Lorelai's big day.

"The Latimer's were a duty invite, distant cousins or something. I had to include a certain amount of obscure, yet influential relatives to appease my parent's," Lorelai explained as she waited for the toaster to relinquish her pop tart. "I think I took care of most of them anyway by adding a spoonful of glitter to every invitation."

"Oh, that reminds me, Grandma called and said she has half a mind to send you her dry cleaning bill, she got glitter everywhere." Rory giggled. "She kept dropping words like Hallmark and tacky."

"One and the same in Emily Gilmore's book," her mother said peering into the toaster anxious for her pop tart. "She has reminded me several times that it is not too late to hire a wedding planner. I thought the glitter was just that extra little nudge to push her right over the edge."

"Well, I thought it was pretty. Plus I liked walking around town today and seeing little sparkles shimmering on everyone." Rory said before getting back to business. "So no call back for the Cleveland Latimer's and don't expect a gift either," she made a little 'x' beside their names. "What about the Leary's of Boston?"

"Call back for the Leary's," Lorelai instructed giving the toaster a little nudge.

"Okay," Rory agreed making a little star beside their name. "Who are the Leary's of Boston anyway?"

"Marcia Leary, formally Marcia Higgins of the Stars Hollow Higgins, grew up next door to Luke and apparently used to dress him up like a girl. I'm praying she has pictures and if there is a God she will also have negatives."

"The fact that Luke willingly asked you to marry him still amazes me," Rory said shaking her head. "Will you stop beating on the toaster, a watched pot never boils."

"Yes, but a slow toaster might end up on the curb," Lorelai grumbled. "I'm hungry!" Rory laughed as the pop tart finally did pop and Lorelai grabbed it with her bare hands and had it to her mouth in seconds despite the fact that it was very hot.

"Mmmm," she moaned closing her eyes and savouring the taste. "Nourishment!"

"I don't think you could actually classify a pop tart as 'nourishment'. Besides we only had dinner at Luke's less then three hours ago."

"And need I remind you what happened after I ate?" Lorelai asked between bites of the rapidly disappearing pop tart.

"You turned a funny shade of green and ran for the bathroom."

"Yes, this baby seems to have inherited its father's eating habits. Finicky."

"Don't blame Jelly," Rory pouted using their nickname for the baby. When Lorelai had had her first ultra sound the week before Luke had commented that the fuzzy little being on the screen resembled a jelly bean and so the name stuck.

"So admittedly the chili burger was not the smartest idea I ever had," Lorelai sighed taking her seat across from Rory. "This morning sickness thing is brutal. I think I might have puked with you like twice and I think that had more to do with the fear of telling my mother that their hopes for the future would have to take another 18 years to come to light in the shape of their illegitimate grandchild.

"And the weight, my jeans are already feeling a little snug. By the time this kid pops I am going to resemble the Pillsbury Doughboy, all I need is an apron and a hat. I swear to God having a kid at 16 is not as stupid as most people let on. My stomach was practically flat, and not a stretch mark in sight I might add, the day I brought you home for the hospital."

"Wow, there's a platform for teenage pregnancy if I ever heard one." Reaching across the table she covered her mothers hand with her own. "Scared?"

"Big time!" Lorelai nodded. "That's another thing, at 16 I was way more scared of what my parents were going to do to me then the fact that my vagina was serving as entrance portal onto planet earth or the fact that I was going to be responsible for another human being. Clarity comes with adulthood. It sucks."

"No it doesn't. It's exciting. And as the only person on earth who can truly testify to your parenting skills I say you did a wonderful job. I turned out pretty good." Rory reassured.

"I got lucky with you," Lorelai smiled, unshed tears shimmering in her eyes. "I think to get so lucky again runs a higher odd then getting hit by lightening."

"You've got Luke now too, you guys are going to do this together and you will always have someone there to share the load with, to be a family with."

Sniffling Lorelai twined her fingers through Rory's and squeezed. "I am entering the conventional stage of my life, who would have ever thought it, huh?"

"No kidding," Rory agreed squeezing back. "At this time three weeks from now you are going to be Mrs. Luke Danes."

"I haven't actually decided about that," Lorelai admitted getting up to blow her nose. "Maybe I'll keep my own name."

"But when the baby comes it will have Luke's last name and you'll be on your own."

"No, you're still a Gilmore." Lorelai's eyes narrowed on her daughter. "Unless you are deciding to be anti-modern and take your husbands name when you get married and abandon me and the Gilmore name."

"Maybe not professionally," Rory admitted "but in my personal life I would."

"You've thought about this," her mother accused.

Rory only shrugged. Lorelai thumped back down on her seat and began to unpeel a banana that was sitting on a bowl in the middle of the table. Luke's touch Rory assumed.

"So, have you practiced?"

"Practiced what?" Rory asked looking up from the list that they had abandoned earlier.

"You know, scribbling you and your married name across the back of your note books. Like when you were obsessed with Joseph Fiennes after seeing 'Shakespeare in love' and you wrote Rory Fiennes, Mrs. Rory Fiennes, Mrs. Joseph Fiennes everywhere." Lorelai quoted fluttering her eye lashes.

"I got all that practice at 13, I'm all set for the day old' Joe decides I am the woman of his dreams."

"Uh huh," her mother said obviously not convinced. "You haven't even scribbled Rory Huntzberger once?"

"Nope," Rory answered much too quickly tipping her mother off that she was lying.

"It's got a nice ring to it," Lorelai went on examining her cuticles.

"I'm sure it does but Logan and I have only been together for a month, I think it is a bit premature to start assuming things." Rory said hurriedly praying her mother would just drop the subject.

"Uh huh," Lorelai repeated, "I am willing to bet my entire shoe collection that my future grandchildren answer to the last name Huntzberger."

"Your shoes?" Rory asked with a raised eye brow setting her pen down on the table. "You seem pretty confident in the way my future lies."

"I've got eyes kid," Lorelai said in all seriousness. "I think a blind person could spot the real thing when it's right in front of them."

"Oh," Rory could feel the colour rushing up to her cheeks. She had been struggling with her growing feelings for Logan for sometime and the fact that these feelings were so obvious to everyone else was a bit unsettling.

Noting her daughter's obvious discomfort Lorelai shifted gears into a more comfortable zone conversation. "So, what do you think happened to him anyway?" She asked referring to Logan. "He said ten minutes, and that was over an hour ago. Do you think Miss. Patty got him and has him locked in the dance studio making a man of him?"

Logan was making good of his deal with Lorelai and spending the weekend in Stars Hollow. He had even sat through Rory and Lorelai's afternoon Brat Pack film festival of 'Pretty in Pink', 'The Breakfast Club' and 'St. Elmo's Fire', breaking only to eat at Luke's. He had decided it was a good time to take a walk when Lorelai decided she was going to unearth all of her 'Bangle's' albums.

"I have to say he is pretty handy with organza." Lorelai added with a laugh. They had been filling little organza bags with peppermints with chocolate centers for the wedding reception.

"You're only saying that because he packed more then he ate," Rory laughed. "I don't think I ever want to eat another mint or chocolate again in my life!"

"They were Sookie's idea; that was the particular combination she was craving at the time. I am so lucky she was not in the midst of her liver and pickles obsession that day."

Rory wrinkled her nose and Lorelai laughed. "See, that is the stage of pregnancy I could totally get behind, craving strange foods. I really don't like the hurling everything I eat right now."

"Can't say that I blame you," Rory said her ears perking up when she heard the front door open and then click shut. Moments later Logan appeared in the kitchen.

"We had given you up for all but lost," Lorelai said turning to face him. Squinting slightly she whispered to Rory, "he's here in body, do you think an hour unsupervised in our little town has sucked all the sophistication out of him? He's awful quiet."

"Actually," Logan said speaking up as he shrugged out of his jacket and hung it over the back of the chair next to Rory before sitting down and draping his arm over her knee which she was resting her chin on. "I went in search of insulin sure that when I came back the two of you would be in a sugar induced coma. Instead I ran into Kirk."

Lorelai and Rory exchanged looks. "Did you keep on walking after you ran into him?" Lorelai asked leaning forward slightly. "Please tell me you were not so naïve as to stop and talk."

Logan grinned his lopsided little grin that made Rory's inside's turn to goo. "Actually I ended up having coffee with him at Luke's. A crowd drew pretty quickly. Apparently fresh blood in this town is highly desirable."

"He's uncovered our secret; we are a colony of vampires. Gossip is our life blood. I hope you gave them lot's to work with until it no longer resembles the truth."

"I like to think I played right into their hands. By the way Luke says he has pie for you."

Lorelai was up in an instant. "I think my first official craving has hit! Saliva is actually pooling in my mouth and bile is not on the rise!" She did a little dance while Logan and Rory looked on amused.

"Don't wait up kiddies," she said heading for the living room to grab her jacket. "And Logan, the blankets for the couch are in the hall closet!"

An evil laugh echoed through the house as Lorelai slammed the door in anticipation of pie.

Grinning at each other Logan lightly squeezed Rory's knee. "Tired?"

"Exhausted," she said faking a yawn and stretching exaggeratedly. "Almost 10, past my bedtime."

"Yeah, and that couch sure does look comfortable." Logan said standing up holding his hand out to Rory. "I guess I'll turn in."

"Okay," Rory stood on her tip toes and kissed him chastely on the cheek. "Sweet dreams." Taking a step back she headed for her bedroom. "I'm going to go to bed now, in my room," she motioned behind into her room from where she was standing in her door way. "I sure hope I can find my pajamas, I seemed to have misplaced them and it's supposed to be cold to night."

"Whatever will you do?" Logan smirked coming forward to take her into his arms. "I guess I could volunteer to keep you warm." He sighed and shook his had, "of course it would mean sacrificing a night on the couch and I was really looking forward to it."

Rory giggled then let go of Logan. "Get the blanket out of the hall closet. I'll get some pillows to pad it and if I dig far enough into my closet I'll find this doll I had when I was little with really blond hair that can poke out of the top. My mom won't be fooled but in case Luke comes home with her she can move him past you fast."

Logan stifled the laugh and moved into action. "Oh, I also had a very educational discussion with Miss. Patty. She had some very interesting theories. I think we should be neighborly and test them out for her."


	32. Milk for sale!

"You know, Lorelai, it isn't too late for me to call my hair dresser. She could be here in less then an hour," Emily Gilmore informed her daughter as she paced back and forth across the floor of Luke's living quarters above the diner which Lorelai and her bridal party had high jacked to get ready.

"I'm getting married in an hour," Lorelai reminded her rolling her eyes at her mothers turned back as she handed another bobby pin to Paris who was busily working piling Lorelai's hair on top of her head in a complicated up sweep.

"Well the wedding is hardly going to start without you, Lorelai," Emily said coming to a stop in front of her daughter. "You are the main attraction after all."

"That's funny, because I thought that the main attraction today was Luke and I saying our wedding vows, binding our lives together forever."

"Nonsense," Emily waved her hand impatiently. "You have the rest of your lives to show everyone that. Today is about the bride looking her best. That is the memory everyone will take away with them today."

Deciding it was useless to argue Lorelai tipped her head up to smile at Paris only to have it straightened abruptly. "I told you not to move," Paris ordered.

"When Rory told me that Paris had a talent for doing hair and make up I called her right away and asked if she would do mine and my bridesmaids today," Lorelai explained.

"And when I said no she called me back five times and then after I stopped answering her calls she left me 11 voice messages not to mention the 25 emails she sent." Paris added. "It was easier to just agree."

"And you're doing a fantastic job," Lorelai told her smiling at her mother. "She's doing a fantastic job, isn't she mom?"

"Yes," Emily admitted grudgingly. "I have to admit that she is. But nevertheless Paris is not a hair dresser, she is a college student."

"Who does great hair," Lorelai cut in obviously bored with the conversation. "What happened to my maid of honour by the way? Shouldn't she be here calming the bride to be nerves? Did she escape with the rest of the bridesmaids to raid Luke's stock room while he's not here to guard it?"

"She got a call about ten minutes ago. From the gooey look on her face I assumed it was from Huntzberger and that he had arrived." Paris informed them both.

Emily went to the window and looked down onto the street where Logan and Rory were standing directly below. Rory was pressed against Logan's chest looking up at him with an adoring smile. Emily noted that Logan had an equally besotted expression on his.

Letting the curtain flutter shut she moved back into Lorelai's view. "They do make a lovely couple, don't they?"

"They really do," Lorelai agreed. "And they are crazy about each other. I had my doubts about them at first but I think they are the real thing."

"Do you really think so?" Emily asked not able to keep the excitement out of her voice. "I mean, they are so young yet." She had obviously been working on not getting her hopes up. "Paris, you see them together everyday, what do you think?"

Paris muttered something under her breath, not pleased to be bothered while she was busy. "I think anyone who makes a commitment at 20 is crazy."

"But I think Lorelai is right," she added hurriedly at the annoyed expression on Emily's face. "They haven't gotten to the 'I love you' thing yet, because I don't think either one of them wants to be the first to admit it but it's there."

Emily looked as if she were fighting the urge to rub her hands together and jump up and down in excitement. Lorelai had disappointed her with so many of the choices she had made in her life but Rory seemed to be coming along nicely. Perhaps they would get that big society wedding after all.

All heads turned when the door came flying open and Rory stumbled into the room. Her cheeks had a rosy glow to them and her hair was slightly disheveled but the expression on her face was radiant. "Sorry that took so long," she apologized.

"That's all right," Emily said smiling hugely as she ushered her granddaughter into the room. "How is Logan?"

"Oh," Rory mumbled smoothing out an imaginary wrinkle in the front of her ice blue bridesmaid gown a little put out that it was so obvious where she had been. "He's fine."

"We were all just commenting on how you and Logan are a very handsome couple." Emily continued seemingly unaware of the discomfort she was causing Rory. "It's so nice to see a young couple who don't constantly maul and drool all over each other in public."

"Thanks," she said glaring at her mother and Paris who were both snickering then moved to change the subject. "People are already starting to show up. Dad and Michel are doing their pre usher duties by ushering them into Luke's to wait until they can be ushered to their seats."

This took Emily's attention off of Rory immediately and back to her daughter. "I don't understand why you are insisting on getting married outdoors. It's February for Heavens sake!"

"Because the gazebo is the center of town and this is our town. It is a sentimental thing, okay?"

"Well your guests are going to turn into ice sculptures. If you were so insistent on having an outside ceremony why didn't you wait until spring?"

"Because by spring I will be hugely pregnant."

"And you have all of a sudden decided to become conventional?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not exactly, it's just that by the spring I will no longer fit into my perfect size 8 wedding dress," Lorelai laughed as she got up to check hair which Paris had just finished. "And since I am apparently the main attraction it's best we do it this way to avoid everyone remembering a knocked up bride or worse yet one that is breast feeding at the alter."

"Always so crude," Emily told Rory and Paris. "Everything to her is just one big joke. This is the most important day of your life," she reminded Lorelai. "This is your day."

"No, mom," Lorelai said coming out of the bathroom slathering her hands with lotion. "This is Luke and my day. This is how we wanted things and even if all of our guests succumb to hypothermia or my hair goes flat in the middle of the ceremony I will still always look back at this day as one of my happiest because I am marrying the man I love."

For once Emily Gilmore was without words. Rory was not. She was at her mother's side in a second with her arms thrown around her neck ignoring Paris's order of 'watch the hair'.

"I am so happy for you and Luke. I don't know if I have told you that enough. I'm happy that you two have finally gotten you act together because you are meant to be."

"Don't you dare cry!" Paris yelped tugging Rory out of her mother's arms. "I don't have time to re do your make up. And you," she said turning to Lorelai, "don't even start. You're getting married, yippee! Cry after the ceremony. No one wants to look at a red, puffy, blubbering bride."

Rory and Lorelai were still giggling and wiping their eyes when there was a brisk knock at the door. "Who's there?" Emily called.

"It's Luke."

"What do you want?"

"Can I see Lorelai?" He asked sounding incredibly uncomfortable.

"No you may not," Emily snapped. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Now go away."

Luke was silent for a moment and they all strained to hear if he was actually going to follow Emily's order and go back down the stairs. "Can I talk to Rory then?" He finally asked.

Lorelai gave her daughter a little push. "Go see what he needs. You better not be getting cold feet, you got the milk for free now you need to buy the cow!" She called raising her voice to be heard through the closed door

Slipping out into the hall Rory grinned when she heard her grandmother admonish her mother.

"Hey Luke," she greeted cheerfully. "You look great." And he did in his new black suit and white silk tie. "Very handsome," she reached out to brush a fleck of lint off his lapel.

Looking down at his new cloths Luke grinned sheepishly then shrugged. "You get married you dress the part I guess. And look at you, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," Rory grinned. "Just wait until you see the bride though, she's a knock out."

"She's always a knock out," Luke said in a rare show of sentiment. As if realizing it he gave his head a little shake. "Listen, the reason I came up here is I have something to give to her. Since your grandmother is playing bridal police you are my only option."

"Okay," Rory agreed taking the little velvet covered box Luke handed to her. "Can I take a peek?"

He nodded and Rory opened the box and sighed at the string of pearls and matching earrings. "Oh, these are beautiful."

"They were my mom's. She wore them on her wedding day and I think she hoped Liz would wear them on hers but as it turned out Liz isn't the Pearl type and she's had more weddings then Liz Taylor. She said I should give them to Lorelai."

"She'll love them!" Rory assured him knowing that her mother really would. "If Grandma wasn't in there guarding the door I would totally let you in to give them to her yourself."

"I know you would."

"Well," Rory said motioning to the box "I guess I should go in and reassure the bride to be that her betrothed isn't sneaking out of town."

"Oh, okay," Luke agreed thrusting his hands into his pockets. "I guess I'll see you out there then."

"You sure will," Rory said reaching up on her tip toes to give Luke a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad it's you she's marrying."

Luke didn't say anything right away but Rory could see his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "I'm glad she's marrying me too," he finally said. "And I'm glad that I get to be your step dad."

There was an awkward pause for a moment as the two of them searched for the proper words. Luke wasn't her father and she wasn't his daughter but there had been several occasions when both of them had wished that wasn't so.

"We're family," Rory said trying not to cry and bring the wrath of Paris down on her. "Let's skip the step stuff."

Luke wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze. Pulling back Rory smiled at him. "I should get back in there."

"Yeah, you probably should," Luke was about to turn and go back down the stairs but turned again quickly. "Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"I guess you know this but I asked Jess to be my best man. I probably should have asked you before I did it or at least said something before today. You're okay with it though, right?"

Rory knew from the start that Jess would be at the wedding and her mother had told her that Luke has asked him to be his best man but it didn't bother her. "Its fine, all the stuff between Jess and I is over. I've moved on and I hope he has too."

"I've told him that you have a boyfriend and that you're happy. He's going to be on his best behavior."

"Okay," Rory said surprised to realize that much like Dean she had not thought of Jess in ages. He was the past and as much as he had hurt her at the time now it didn't matter.

"I'll take this in to mom now. See you out there."

Luke was on his way down the stairs when he heard Rory step into the room and announce, "He's half way to Canada now. Said something about joining a monastery. But he did leave you some serious bling to remember him by."

He laughed when he heard the squeal of delight. With any luck he would be hearing that sound for the rest of his life.

**Hi guys! I know there is no Rory/Logan interaction in this chapter but this one (and the next) are kind of about Luke and Lorelai who I love. But I do have a really sweet, gooey Valentines day treat in store for you all which is all about Rory and Logan. Have a nice weekend all, it's my birthday (I am such a dork, I made Luke and Lorelai's wedding on my birthday!) so I am hoping I will! Thanks as always for the reviews, they make my day! **


End file.
